La Última Flor
by Dazeth
Summary: Investigar y resolver el enigma de la Flor de Amaterasu traía como premio cinco jugosos deseos. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce, y el precio de lo que queremos puede ser muy alto. Entre leyendas y traiciones, encontrará la forma de sobrevivir haciendo amigos y más que amigos por el camino. Tsunade le pidió que hiciera lo que fuera para protegerla, y eso haría.
1. La misión

Era temprano, el sol apenas salía. Sakura se calzó las sandalias y colocó su pequeña mochila en la cintura. Con eso valía. Esa noche había llorado, pero ahora su mirada era decidida. Delante de la puerta de su apartamento suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas para salir de ahí. Para salir de su casa, de su ciudad, de su país... tal vez para salir de la vida de sus amigos; y tal vez para no volver.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y empezó a correr hacia la salida de la aldea. No sabe si cerró la puerta de un portazo o la dejó abierta, la verdad es que no le importaba. Estaba saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, rumbo hacia a algún lugar… Pero su mente estaba en otro sitio.

EL DIA ANTES.

La vida en Konoha resultaba tranquila. Sakura hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de la aldea de misión, ya que se le había dado el trabajo como directora del hospital. Dado que sus amigos estaban fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, ella aprovechaba para quedar inmersa en un mundo de libros que leía o estudiaba. Aun así, siempre que podía, iba a cenar con Naruto y Sai y hablaban de las entretenidas y peligrosas misiones. A Sakura le encantaba escuchar sus relatos, pero lo cierto es que no echaba del todo de menos esas situaciones de peligro y adrenalina.  
De vez en cuando Naruto le traía alguna información nueva sobre el paradero de Sasuke, a lo que ella sonreía y le animaba, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de que volviera a la aldea, o incluso la esperanza de volver a encontrarse.

Siempre que el equipo Kakashi volvía de una misión, Naruto y Sai esperaban en la entrada del hospital a que Sakura saliera de trabajar. Para ella verlos aparecer después de un día de mucho trabajo la llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad.

Ese día llegó al hospital como cualquier otro día. Trabajó al máximo, como siempre. Le encantaba ir en ratos libres a pediatría y leer o inventar historias para los niños. Mientras estaba allí, Shizune llegó y se quedó mirando a Sakura; esperando hasta que acabara la historia. Sakura la vio de reojo, así que aceleró el curso de la historia para no hacerle perder el tiempo a su compañera.

– Shizune! ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – Inquirió, contenta de verla.

– Buenas tardes Sakura-chan – sonrió – Tsunade-sama quiere verte.

– Gracias por avisar, iré en cuanto acabe aquí – Contestó Sakura recogiendo el desastre de la sala de juegos de pediatría.

– Yo me encargo del resto, quiere verte ahora… Será mejor que no la hagas esperar.

La mirada de terror que tenía Shizune hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta de que Tsunade no debía estar de muy buen humor, así que asintió y se fue hacia la Torre Hokage.

– ¿Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó una Sakura algo temorosa desde la rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

– Pasa.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa algo temerosa.

– ¿Has estado alguna vez en el museo de Suna? – Preguntó Tsunade, mirando por la ventana.

– Lo cierto es que no, nunca. Solo he visto algunos panfletos de propaganda.

– Mmm… - Cruzaron miradas – ¿Te has leído casi todos los libros de historia de mi biblioteca privada y nunca te ha dado por ir a un museo?

– Eh... – Carraspeó – Lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo para ir a Suna solo para ver un montón de antigüedades…

– Comprendo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Normalmente si se quejaba de falta de tiempo, Tsunade entraba en cólera y te imponía aún más tareas. Curiosa tras un intenso silenció, preguntó:

– Tsunade-sama… ¿Ocurre algo?

– ¿Conoces la leyenda del ramo de Amaterasu?

– Es una leyenda antigua – Tsunade la miró esperando algo más, así que Sakura continuó – La leyenda cuenta que Amaterasu plantó diez flores de azahar, las cuales regó con sus propias lagrimas; haciendo que estas crecieran y se convirtieran en preciosas flores de porcelana. Las juntó y creó el Ramo de Amaterasu. Cada flor tenía cinco pétalos, y se dice que si Amaterasu rompía un pétalo para ti, se te cumpliría un deseo. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que las personas que de verdad tenían deseos buenos, eran personas humildes que no se creían dignos de tal regalo. Mientras que los que se acercaban a ella con supuestas buenas intenciones, utilizaban sus deseos para cosas horrendas o egoístas… Así que arrancó las tres últimas flores que le quedaban y las enterró, cada una en una cueva para que no pudieran volver a ser usadas.

– Quince deseos que la gente busca desde hace años. ¿Crees de existan de verdad?

– No lo sé, al fin y al cabo solo son leyendas.

Tsunade suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, justo delante de Sakura.

– Han encontrado una de las flores. – Su mirada se volvió seria – Está en el laboratorio del museo de Suna.

– Tsunade-sama… que hayan encontrado una flor de porcelana no significa que…

– No pueden romperla – Interrumpió la Hokage – No pueden romper los pétalos. Lo han intentado de mil formas diferentes y no consiguen hacerle ni un rasguño.

– Suena a broma – Dijo Sakura, graciosa. Pero con la mirada de su maestra recuperó la compostura y volvió a un semblante serio.

– El Kazekage en persona ha enviado un cuervo pidiendo un médico analista para analizar la flor. He pensado en ti. Tienes altísimos conocimientos de historia y no hay nadie mejor que tú en las artes médicas, excepto yo. Pero yo no puedo abandonar la aldea.

– Bueno, no suena mal. Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de misión. ¿Quién me acompañará?

– Irás sola, Sakura. Poca gente sabe acerca de la flor. Lo saben los analistas que están trabajando en ella, el Kazegake, el consejo de Suna, el consejo de Konoha y yo. – Sakura miraba como si no entendiera, había algo escondido en las palabras de Tsunade. – Y ahora lo sabes tú.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó la pelirrosa para entender mejor la situación.

– Serás la Jefa de un equipo de cuatro analistas. No puedes separarte de la flor. Comerás con la flor, estudiaras con la flor, dormirás y te ducharás con ella. A tus compañeros de equipo, ordénales lo que creas conveniente o necesario, pero no dejes que nadie se quede con la flor a solas. No le hables de la flor a nadie. Intenta descubrir todo lo que puedas. La misión durará mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Tengo la corazonada de que va a durar mucho más de lo que nos gustaría a todos. – Tsunade cerró los ojos – Eres la única persona en la que confío para esta misión.

Sakura se sintió alagada, pero el tono de preocupación y tristeza de la voz de su maestra la inquietaba. No sonrió, sabía que la situación no era para sonréir. Tsunade iba a continuar hablando, así que prefirió no interrumpirla. Era una misión muy importante, secreta… No iba a decepcionarla.

– Hay algo más, Sakura. Hay informes recientes que dicen que Akatsuki se está moviendo hacia Suna. No sé para qué, pero a sabiendas de todo esto, no puedo evitar sospechar de que saben del hallazgo de la flor. Tal vez sea solo coincidencia, pero es necesario que lo sepas y estés preparada para lo que pueda venirse encima.

– Entiendo, Tsunade-Sama – Sakura tragó saliva.

– Sakura – La llamó – Cuando te digo que no te separes de la flor quiero decir que no te separes de la flor mientras sigas respirando. – La mirada de Tsunade se volvió algo amenazadora – No se te juzgará por lo que hagas. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, por muy irrazonable que pueda parecer. ¿Entiendes?

– Si – respondió seria y rígida, cual soldado a su superior; aunque lo cierto es que no lo entendía bien del todo. Las dudas y el miedo empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

– Partirás al amanecer. Procura de descansar bien esta noche.

– ¿Al amanecer? – Sakura se sobresaltó – Es demasiado pronto, no tendré tiempo para prepararlo todo ni para despedirme y tampoco para…

– ¡Sakura! – Dijo Tsunade alzando la voz para luego, volverla casi un susurro – No puedes despedirte de nadie.

– ¡Pero Tsunade-sama! Tú misma has dicho que es para mucho tiempo… No puedo irme así sin más.

– Tiene que ser así Sakura. La versión oficial de tu partida es que te has tenido que ir de forma urgente a la aldea de la Niebla para ayudar en el hospital en una operación muy complicada, y después te quedarás ahí para instruir a los médicos y enseñarles técnicas más avanzadas.

– Eso está justo en dirección contraria…

– ¡Es una misión secreta Sakura! Nadie puede saber a dónde vas realmente, y mucho menos qué es lo que vas a hacer.

– Entiendo, Tsunade-sama – Contestó, tajante, mordiéndose el labio de impotencia.

– Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar – Posó su mano en el hombro de Sakura – Pero de verdad creo que eres la mejor para esta misión. Lo harás bien. Todo saldrá bien.

Las palabras de Tsunade parecían más ser para sí misma que para Sakura. Un intento de auto convencerse de que todo iba a ir como lo planeado, que pronto su pupila estaría en casa sana y salva. Tal vez con un deseo concedido. La Hokage carraspeó la garganta, y continuó hablando con una sonrisa triste.

– Deberías irte ya. Es tarde, te quedan pocas horas de sueño. Tienes que descansar y partir antes del amanecer. Se supone que ahora mismo estás cogiendo un barco en la costa para ir a la Niebla. Intenta que no te vea nadie.

Tsunade acarició el brazo de Sakura con aire maternal. _¿Una despedida?_ Pensó Sakura. Sonrió como pudo, se dio la vuelta y se paró en la puerta del despacho.

– Nos vemos pronto, Maestra.

– Mucha suerte, Sakura.

No hubo más palabras. Sakura salió del despacho con los ojos entrecerrados, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Escuchó a lo lejos como probablemente su Maestra estaba teniendo una pelea con los libros y estanterías, debía de estar preocupada de no estar haciendo lo correcto. Apretó los puños y saltó a la azotea para ir hasta el balcón de su casa por los tejados de Konoha. Pensaba en Naruto, en Sai, en Ino… En sus amigos. No despedirse era algo que la estaba reconcomiendo, y aún siquiera había salido de la aldea.

Una mirada fugaz vio algo que no tenía que haber visto. Sakura se paró, hiperventilando por la velocidad a la que corría. Allí estaban. Allí estaban Naruto y Sai esperándola en la entrada del hospital; habían acabado su misión antes de tiempo. Se veía como Naruto hacía gestos y parecía que gritaba, mientras su compañero estaba quieto con una sonrisa.

– Tss… - Sonó una carcajada ahogada seguida de un susurro – Peleándose, como siempre.

Sakura sentía la necesidad de ir a saludarles, de ir a despedirse. Estuvo a punto de ir hacía allí, pero se quedó estática a dos tejados de distancia. Golpeó con rabia el saliente de una chimenea, y volvió a correr hacia su casa; corría a la misma velocidad que las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.


	2. El sótano

Desde Konoha a Suna son tres días de viaje, aunque cuando Sakura se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo la aldea ya se veía a poca distancia. Le quedaban apenas treinta minutos para llegar, pero decidió pararse en una pequeña cueva y descansar un rato antes de continuar.  
Se había acordado del pequeño pergamino sellado que le había entregado un anbu la mañana que partió de Konoha. Sí, ese anbu que la había despertado después de sus casi dos horas dormidas.

– Buenos días, Haruno. Esto es de parte de la Hokage, referente a la misión que se te ha sido asignada – Le había dicho el anbu, justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sakura abrió el pergamino y se puso a leerlo a la vez que bebía un trago de agua.

''Punto 1 – Espera en la entrada de Suna hasta que uno de los analistas venga a buscarte. Él te informara de todo lo necesario''  
''Punto 2 – Intenta no ser vista''  
''Punto 3 – Envía un cuervo ordinario a Konoha con nombre y contenido falso, pero que entendamos que eres tú y que has llegado. Haz esto cada semana''  
''Punto 4 – Destruye este pergamino antes de llegar a la aldea''

Una sonrisa triste invadió su rostro, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera algo más personal escrito. Desde que Sakura era la aprendiza de la Hokage, había pasado tanto tiempo con ella que eran como madre e hija. Pero no se enfadó, solo quemó el pedazo de papel y prosiguió su camino.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la aldea, como se le había dicho. Se apoyó en la pared de aquel gigante muro de arenisca pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

– ¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san! – Oyó como alguien la llamaba.

– Matsuri… - Susurró asombrada de conocer a la que sería su compañera.

– ¡Por fin has llegado! No te quites la capucha. Vamos, tengo poco tiempo antes de llevarte al museo – Dijo algo agitada la castaña.

– Claro – Sonrió

Sakura siguió a Matsuri por el pasillo de entrada, sin decir palabra. Tenía ganas de empezar una avalancha de preguntas, pero al ver que Matsuri la guiaba por la aldea con apenas visibles gestos, prefirió callar. Era la hora de comer, así que había mucho barullo de gente en todas partes, pero eso las ayudó a pasar desapercibida, como si fuera una turista más que están acompañando a algún sitio. Sakura quería mirar a todas partes, pero mantenía su mirada fija en la espalda de su compañera; sabía que Shikamaru andaba por Suna visitando a Temari y tenía miedo de encontrarse con él.

Pasaron por delante del museo y Sakura deceleró el paso, pero Matsurí seguía camino adelante. Un poco adelantada, Matsuri se giró y la miró.

– ¡Vamos! – Dijo con un tono de alegría que Sakura no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

– Voy voy, lo siento – Se disculpó.

Torcieron un par de esquinas, hasta llegar a una de las entradas de personal del museo.

– Es aquí – Susurró Matsuri mientras abría y sostenía la puerta, como pidiéndole a Sakura que entrara primero. – Ya puedes quitarte esa capa tan incómoda. Sígueme.

Sakura se quitó la capucha y empezó a desabotonar la capa mientras seguía a su compañera. Entraron por varias puertas y pasillos, hasta llegar a una pared que no tenía nada. Matsuri hizo un juego de sellos y apoyó su mano en la pared; apareció una pequeña puerta de hierro que al abrirla, el detalle de que su grosor fuera de casi cuarenta centímetros no le paso por alto a Sakura.

– Wow – Dijo para sí.

– Ahora sí que sí. Aquí es – Sonrió

Según entraron, había un salón con un sofá negro para al menos diez personas justo en el centro, apuntando hacía una chimenea falsa, pero preciosa. Las paredes eran en tonos naranjas marrones, haciendo contraste con el suelo, de una baldosa negra y dorada. Toda la pared de delante del sofá estaba llena de estanterías repletas de libros. En la pared contraria había dos puertas.

Matsuri empezó a enseñarle el lugar.

Bueno, aquí es como la zona de ocio. Hay un montón de libros, la mayoría técnicos, pero también hay alguna historia divertida. En ese armario hay un montón de juegos de mesa – Dijo señalando con la cabeza a un armario al lado de la puerta por la que habían entrado.

En una de las puertas del salón, estaba la cocina; era pequeñita, como para dos personas. Tenía un hueco en la pared cubierto por una puerta de cristal. Matsurí aseguró que es por ahí por donde llegarían los suministros para poder vivir en esa casa (comida, objetos de higiene, libros, material de investigación…).

En la otra puerta había un pasillo, el cual tenía tres puertas a cada lado y una al fondo. Era la zona de habitaciones. Cada puerta tenía una pequeña placa encima con el nombre del ocupante. No le enseñó las habitaciones, pues consideró que era el único espacio personal que tenían allí. La habitación de Sakura era la de al fondo a la izquierda.

– Esta es tu habitación – Dijo entregándole la llave – Vendré a buscarte en media hora y así vas instalándote… Aunque veo que no traes muchas cosas.

– Si… se me avisó con muy poco tiempo y creí que lo mejor era venir con lo justo y necesario.

– No te preocupes, ¡has hecho bien! Dentro hay un block de notas, si necesitas algo, escríbelo y mete el papel en el hueco de la cocina; luego dale al botón verde.

– Gracias Matsuri.

– Bueno, ¡vengo enseguida a buscarte!

Matsuri se fue corriendo dirección al salón, así que Sakura metió la llave en el cerrojo y entró en la que sería su nueva habitación. No era muy grande, pero era acogedora. El suelo era de madera oscura y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y marrón. La cama era para sólo una persona, con un canapé de cajones blancos y un nórdico beige; con dos cojines marrones encima. Había una pequeña cómoda y un armario, ambos de color blanco. Encima de la cómoda un pequeño espejo de hierro forjado en forma de ramas. Parecía una pequeña habitación de hotel.

– Vamos a ver el baño – Dijo una Sakura curiosa.

El baño también era pequeño, pero la bañera era algo más grande de lo normal, lo cual Sakura agradeció.

Colocó lo poco que traía en el armario, y se sentó en su nueva cama mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

No pensaba en nada, tenía la mente en blanco. Parecía que el lugar era tan bonito para que te olvidaras que estabas ahí encerrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sin ver la luz del sol? No había ni una sola ventana en toda la casa; por muy acogedor que fuera el sitio, no dejaba de ser un sótano de un museo.

– Intenta no ser vista – Sakura se rio.

¿Cómo iba a ser vista si no podría salir de allí? Iba a estar en una bonita cárcel trabajando, sin saber el final de la condena. Lo cierto es que la idea no la ilusionaba demasiado. Pensó en Naruto; seguro que acabaría abriendo un hueco en la pared hasta el exterior a cabezazos el segundo día. Hacía un rato que Matsuri se había ido, y ella solo había perdido el tiempo.

– Tengo que darme prisa – Se dijo para sí, mientras se levantaba de la cama – Papel… tinta…

Buscó en los cajones y allí lo encontró. Un pequeño block de notas con una pluma. También había papel y pequeños pergaminos. Cogió uno de los pergaminos y escribió:

' _Ya he llegado a Suna. Este sitio te gustaría, es todo muy marrón pero… ¡No hay babosas! Volveré pronto'_

Lo enrolló y lo selló. Luego dejó escritas instrucciones para que lo enviaran por correo ordinario a la Torre Hokage de Konoha.

Matsuri picó a la puerta.

– ¡Pasa!

– ¿Ya estas lista?

– Si si, solo estaba escribiendo una carta para avisar que he llegado.

– Genial, luego la llevas al hueco, ahora tenemos que ir al laboratorio.

Sakura y Matsuri salieron de la habitación, había seis habitaciones y siete puertas, así que no hacía falta decir a donde iban al entrar en la única que no tenía una placa con nombre. Bajaron unas escaleras y vio el gigantesco laboratorio.

Ocupaba toda la superficie del piso 'habitable' del sótano, y el olor a legía con los colores blancos le recordó a su hospital.

– ¡Ya está aquí la jefa! – Gritó Matsuri captando la atención de las otras cuatro personas de la sala.

– Ho..hola – Dijo casi en un susurro un ninja con el pelo morado recogido con la bandana de la aldea – Soy Yaoki – Sonrió.

– Yo soy Mikoshi – Se adelantó un chico de gafas que fue a estrecharle la mano a Sakura – Soy del equipo de Matsuri, encantado.

– Un placer – Contestó Sakura

– Yo me llamo Ittetsu, y este de aquí es Korobi – Ambos saludaron desde el fondo de la sala – Parece que vamos a estar juntos una temporada – Se rio

– Bueno, no es que me quiera deshacer de todos vosotros pero cuanto antes terminemos, mejor – Dijo Matsuri en tono gracioso.

Ittetsu llevaba un pañuelo negro en la cabeza y Korobi un turbante hecho de vendas típico de Suna. Todos iban vestidos con el chaleco reglamentario. Sakura echó un vistazo a la sala; miró los materiales, ojeó algunos papeles y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la larga mesa.

– Bueno, ¿Quién me pone al dia? – Dijo, más en tono de súplica que de orden - ¿Dónde está la flor?

– ¡Aquí! ¡Voy! – Gritó Ittetsu, que hizo algo de revuelo para acercarse con una cajita de madera y sentarse delante de Sakura – Aquí la tienes.

Le acercó la cajita con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta de por qué se la entregaron con tanta delicadeza. Era una flor de azahar preciosa, de porcelana blanca tan fina que parecía que iba a romperse solo por estar respirando delante de ella.

– ¿De verdad que no habéis conseguido hacerle ni un rasguño? – Inquirió Sakura, con miedo de tocarla y destrozarla.

– Ni uno solo – Contesto Korobi uniéndose a la conversación – Parece muy frágil, pero la hemos aplastado con una roca de obsidiana de casi dos toneladas y sigue sin un arañazo.

– ¿No es un poco bruto usar una piedra de dos toneladas? – Preguntó Sakura – Podría haberla roto en miles de trozos no más grandes que un grano de arroz.

– Es cierto. Pero eso fue después de usar una roca de una tonelada, hemos ido de forma ascendente; empezando por una pequeña piedra de apenas dos gramos.

– Comprendo – Dijo Sakura ojeando unos informes que le había dejado Mikoshi en la mesa – Parece irreal.

– Bueno, es una leyenda – Dijo Ittetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

– Y.. ¿los análisis que nos dicen?

– No hemos podido hacerlos – Contestó Matsuri, sentándose al lado de Sakura.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Sakura, creyendo que había entendido mal.

– No podemos hacerlos – Ante la mirada de Sakura, prosiguió – No hemos podido conseguir ni una mota de polvillo de porcelana para saber si realmente es porcelana. Las máquinas no la detectan, los microscopios la ignoran. Nada. No podemos ver nada más que lo que vemos con nuestros propios ojos.

Ahora sí que parecía irreal. Un total y completo sin sentido. Sakura se frotó la cabeza. No llevaba ni un día ahí y las cosas ya parecían ir fatal. Un laboratorio lleno de alta tecnología que resultaba totalmente inútil.

No quiso comer nada y tampoco cenar; cogió una pieza de fruta de la cocina y mientras se la comía, puso en el hueco la carta para Tsunade. Pidió también fideos instantáneos, y helado. A continuación se fue a la cama; le dio mil vueltas a lo conocido sobre la flor e intentó encontrar alguna manera para poder hacer algo.

Matsuri había dicho que al día siguiente llegarían casi un centenar de libros enormes que tendrán que leerse a ver si encuentran alguna pista. Parecía que tenía una misión imposible. Con la cajita de madera que contenía la flor encima de su cómoda, se durmió.


	3. La huída

Llevaba ahí encerrada casi siete meses, sin ver la luz del sol, sin contactar con sus amigos, sin que nadie supiera nada. Además, el hecho de no haber avanzado nada en su investigación de la Flor, hacía que fuera difícil mantenerse cuerda.

Compartía casa y laboratorio con Matsuri, Mikoshi, Ittetsu, Korobi y Yaoki; aunque cada día que pasaba parecían más ajenos los unos a los otros. Al menos Sakura sabía que estar ahí les pasaba factura a todos, no solo a ella. Ya no hablaban nunca, no tenían nada que decir. Las ideas ya no venían y entre todos ya se habían leído más de una vez todos los libros de los que disponían.

Trabajaban por separado, cada uno en su propia investigación. No la compartían, pues era tontería ilusionarse. Si no había pruebas o indicios de nada, el silencio no se rompía.

– Descifrar el funcionamiento de una leyenda… eh… - Dijo Sakura en tono de reprimenda, para sí misma; sentada en el sofá de la entrada, con la mirada perdida en el pequeño fuego de la chimenea – Menuda misión más…

No encontró palabras. Una misión donde estaba muy claro el objetivo pero muy difusa la manera de lograrlo. Sakura pensaba en que tal vez el mejor para esta misión hubiera sido Shikamaru; con su inteligencia la misión apenas habría durado una semana. Se lamentaba de haber aceptado; pero nunca fue capaz de negarle algo a su maestra. De verdad creía posible lograrlo y salir con éxito de esas cuatro paredes. Pero los segundos eran horas y los días años. Los pensamientos iban y venían, pero ya no eran sobre posibles ideas que funcionaran para descubrir algo de la Flor; ahora pensaba en la manera de salir de ahí. Se llevaría la flor con ella; le daba igual el precio.

Estaba mirando sin ganas unos manuscritos sobre Amaterasu; consistían en poco texto y muchas ilustraciones. No era para niños, pero fácilmente pasaría por un manuscrito infantil.

– ¿Cómo podías separar los pétalos de la Flor? ¿Ese es el poder de una Diosa? – Habló con uno de los retratos de Amaterasu.

Suspiró, y se fue a su habitación. Se sentó en el suelo; en una alfombra de pelo sintético acolchada que había pedido dos meses atrás y se apoyó en el armario. Abrió la cajita de madera y sacó la preciosa Flor de Azahar. Se quedó contemplándola.

– Tengo que salir de aquí.

Guardó la Flor en el armario, y empezó a apoyar la oreja en el suelo y las paredes. Igual sonaba algo. No parecía estar hueco… Tenía que haber algún punto en el que fuera fácil destrozar la pared; y tenía que ser en su habitación. No podía arriesgarse a abrir un boquete en el salón o en la cocina; y mucho menos en el laboratorio. No encontró nada; ni una pequeña grieta. Parecía estar en un sótano hermético. Gritó de impotencia con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar; pero las lágrimas no llegaron. Se adelantó a ellas un sonido estruendoso, acompañado de una pequeña vibración. Como una bomba.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó casi gritando, apoyada con miedo en la puerta de su habitación.

– ¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! – Ittetsu empezó a dar golpes en la puerta. Sakura no contestó - ¡Sakura-san! ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta!

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta viendo a un Ittetsu asustado con una herida en la cabeza.

– ¿Ha explotado algo en el laboratorio? – Preguntó Sakura, confusa.

– Ha sido fuera; pero se han caído todas las estanterías del laboratorio. Necesitamos que bajes, están sacando a Korobi de debajo de escombros – Salió corriendo - ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa!

– S...Sí

Mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras del laboratorio; Sakura escuchó una alarma. Una sirena que significaba sólo una cosa: 'Evacuación'. Estaban atacando la aldea. Se apresuró hacia donde estaba Korobi, y lo examinó. Tenía las costillas rotas y le habían perforado los pulmones, hígado y estómago. Estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro. Negó con la cabeza, para dar señal a sus compañeros que no había nada que hacer por él.

Yaoki estaba de rodillas, un poco alejado de Korobi. Habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria; estaba en estado de shock.

– Lo siento mucho, Yaoki – Susurró Matsuri, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su compañero – Sakura-san lo dormirá para que no sufra. ¿Quieres ir a darle la mano?

Yaoki no contestó. Se quedó ahí, quieto, estático, temblando y apretando los dientes con fuerza. Sacó fuerzas que ni si quiera él sabía que tenía y habló.

– Si no hay nada que hacer… - Empezó a llorar - ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? Nadie tiene permiso de bajar aquí. – Se agarró la cabeza con impotencia - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué…?

– Ha sonado la alarma. Mandaremos una carta en cuanto se normalicen las cosas. No hagamos ruido, no podemos dar señales de que estamos aquí. Estaremos seguros mientras no nos encuentren. – Dijo Mikoshi, queriendo aparentar estar más tranquilo de lo que de verdad estaba.

Sakura miró alrededor. Había grietas. Muchas. Incluso boquetes. Pero sus compañeros la atarían antes de que llegara a darle un puñetazo a la pared para romperla. Era el momento; pero no sabía cómo. Acabó de sedar a Korobi; y se puso de pie.

– ¿Estáis todos bien? – Preguntó.

El único que tenía alguna herida era Ittetsu; pero no necesitaba de ningún tratamiento. Nadie contestó, y ella se fue hacia la escalera para volver a su habitación.

– ¿A dónde vas? Deberíamos quedarnos todos juntos por si aparece el enemigo. – Dijo Matsuri, enfadada.

– He dejado la Flor arriba; ahora vuelvo.

– Oh… está bien.

Sakura volvió a su habitación. La tensión en el laboratorio se podría cortar con un cuchillo. No es que no le importara la muerte de su compañero, es que le importaba más encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. Se oyeron otras dos explosiones, estaban cerca, pero eran más lejanas que la anterior.

Pensó en el motivo del ataque; si fuese Akatsuki hubiera sido hace meses, pues se estaban moviendo hacia Suna cuando ella salió de Konoha. No tiene sentido que hayan esperado tanto tiempo para atacar. Quizá otras aldeas se habían enterado de la existencia de la Flor y sean los responsables. Quién sabe. Lo que es seguro es el hecho de que estaban atacando por la Flor; si no, el primer objetivo no hubiera sido el museo; las probabilidades son muy bajas de que la primera bomba cayera ahí.

Las explosiones volvían a acercarse, y su armario cayó al suelo haciendo imposible abrir la puerta. Otra bomba la hizo caer de rodillas. Se acercó al armario para recuperar la cajita de la flor; una capa y su pequeña mochila. Era el momento. Aprovecharía el ruido de la batalla de arriba para salir de ahí. Se colocó la capa y miró al techo. Si se subía encima de la cama llegaría a darle un puñetazo y abrir hueco. Necesitó tres golpes para abrir el agujero; que no sabía a dónde la llevaba. Oyó a Matsuri gritar abajo; pero se limitó a chasquear la lengua y subir al piso de arriba.

Se encontró en una sala con una gran escultura en el centro; genial, una de las galerías. En silencio se movió hacia la única puerta del lugar.

– ¡Alto ahí! – Gritó un ninja de Suna al verla asomar.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Sakura mientras el jounin se acercaba.

Vio que el ninja sacaba su kunai, decidido a atacarla. Claro. Nadie sabía de su permiso de estancia en la aldea; y ella no podía cantar a los cuatro vientos el motivo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Yo no soy el enemigo! – Gritó, defendiéndose del primer ataque.

– Apareces sin más en el museo que está siendo atacado. ¿Aprovechas la oportunidad o estás con Akatsuki? – Preguntó con superioridad. Al escuchar Akatsuki, Sakura puso cara de asombro; lo cual volvió las pocas cartas que tenía en su contra – Ajá, lo que pensaba.

Cargó chakra en su puño y cuando el ninja se acercó le dio en el estómago; dejándolo inconsciente. No tenía opción. Si se creía que estaba con Akatsuki ni si quiera se molestarían en capturarla, irían a matar.

Corrió por los pasillos y las galerías. Escuchó unos pasos y se escondió tras una de las esculturas. Suspiró mientras esperaba a que despejaran la sala; no la encontrarían, estaban demasiado acelerados para pararse a mirar detrás de cada recoveco. Suspiró.

– ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? – Preguntó para sí.

Otra explosión la obligó a moverse y cubrirse la cabeza. Acababan de destrozar el techo del museo.

Pudo ver que era de noche; y que un gran pájaro de arcilla surcaba el cielo. Se quedó mirando, embobada por sentir una brisa después de tanto tiempo. Ahora mismo Suna la veía como enemiga; y Akatsuki también. Las probabilidades de salir airosa eran escasas.

Un objeto brillante tirado en el suelo llamó su atención. Era una pequeña daga en una funda con tres esmeraldas decorando. No era la primera vez que la veía. En uno de los retratos de Amaterasu, había una daga exactamente igual. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a coger la daga. Echó un vistazo alrededor y comprobó si había más objetos relacionados con la diosa. Pudo coger también un pequeño colgante y una pequeña caja con una cerradura.

Salió del museo con la capucha puesta. Las calles estaban desiertas; y Gaara estaba luchando contra el jinete del pájaro de arcilla. Corrió intentando no ser vista; hasta que consiguió salir de la aldea.

No fue en dirección a Konoha; fue hacia el Pais de la Piedra. Un pequeño país fronterizo regido por un Sacerdote; ajeno al mundo de los shinobis. Llegaría allí en menos de un día de viaje si se daba prisa; encontraría una posada y después pensaría qué hacer.

La visibilidad en la noche era costosa; pero la falta de árboles le permitía seguir su camino con apenas dificultad. Tenía hambre y llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrenar; tuvo que ir disminuyendo el ritmo ya que la fatiga se hacía presente cada pocos minutos de carrera.

Pensó en el pobre Korobi; y en cómo debía estar sintiéndose Yaoki. Eran tan buenos amigos como ella y Naruto, y sabía que su manera de actuar aquella noche ante la situación había sido más que indiferente. Los dejó allí a su suerte. Ella había podido salir sola de allí y ellos eran más en número; no hacía más que repetirse que estarían bien… pero el grito de Matsuri que había escuchado antes de salir la estaba atacando constantemente. Cuatro personas de su nivel no eran más que cuatro gusanos para un miembro de Akatsuki.

Había hecho lo correcto; no separarse de la Flor y protegerla. Pero lo cierto es que su intención era más egoísta; solo quería salir de aquel sótano sin importar qué. Si hubiera tenido ocasión de irse sin la Flor, lo hubiera hecho. Sakura lo sabía, y se culpaba por ello. También sabía que en caso de haber sido acorralada por ninjas de Suna; hubiera hecho lo posible por escapar. No se hubiera dejado capturar ni tampoco esperaría a que la Hokage o el Kazekage aclararan la situación. No. Hubiese matado a cualquiera que se le hubiera puesto delante impidiéndole la salida; lo habría intentado al menos.

Ella no era así.

Se tranquilizaba pensando en que al menos, no había matado a nadie. Pero se había convertido en una ladrona. No sabía por qué tuvo ese presentimiento repentino que la obligó a llevarse consigo otros objetos del museo; pero tenía la esperanza de que sirvieran para algo.

Cuando todo esto haya pasado seguro que Tsunade la perdonaba, y se explicaba el malentendido entre las dos aldeas. En un par de días se pondría en contacto con Konoha; avisando de su paradero.

Empezaba a amanecer y Sakura había llegado a un pequeño pueblo del Pais de la Piedra. Consistía en una gran calle recta llena de pequeños comercios que ya estaban despertando. Al fondo de la calle se veía un templo; custodiado por cuatro samuráis. Le preguntó a uno de los tenderos por la posada; el cuál le indicó el camino.

El lugar tenía una atmósfera pacífica. Fue a paso tranquilo hacia la posada, mientras veía a los niños más espabilados correr y hacer el tonto camino a la escuela. Entró en la posada y pidió una habitación. La administradora era una señora mayor que la atendió muy amablemente, y le explicó que tenían servicio de baños termales incluidos en el precio; además de desayuno y cena.

Sakura comprobó su cartera; no llevaba mucho dinero pero la posada era muy barata, así que sus fondos durarían casi tres semanas si no gastaba mucho dinero a la hora de comer. Se alegró y pagó cinco días. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para unas pequeñas vacaciones en los baños termales.

Su habitación era pequeña; con un pequeño balcón que daba hacía un bosque con un lago. Estaba en el tercer y último piso de la posada. Parecía un buen sitio para despejarse.

Tenía sueño; pero se echaría después de desayunar. También tenía hambre y si comía ahora era gratis, tenía que aprovechar. El comedor tenía cuatro mesas comunales bastante grandes; cada una tenía sillas para 20 personas. Apenas había gente pues aún era muy temprano; fue hacía la barra de autoservicio. Se preparó un vaso de leche caliente; sin café porque luego quería descansar, y cogió dos magdalenas con pepitas de chocolate caseras.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que aún estaba totalmente vacía y empezó a comer con ganas. Cuando ya casi había terminado, estaba aprovechando el calor que irradiaba la taza de leche rodeándola con las manos; mirando hacia algún punto de la mesa pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche.

Alguien se sentó justo en frente de ella; pero hizo caso omiso. Ni si quiera miró a la persona que teniendo toda la mesa vacía eligió ese sitio. Estaba cansada; en cualquier otro momento le hubiera gritado cualquier cosa. Se limitó a suspirar y beber un trago.

– ¿Vienes de la Arena, verdad? – Le preguntó una voz tranquila, pausada, indiferente.

Lo que faltaba. Se sienta delante esperando tener conversación y encima pone un tonito insoportable y autoritario.

Sakura le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero instantáneamente le cambió la cara a una de asombro y miedo.

Delante de ella había un joven con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, y con la otra mano encima de la mesa; con la mirada perdida hacia otra parte. Iba vestido de negro, a juego con su largo pelo y también con su mirada; que aunque no era dirigida para ella se notaba su intensidad.

Sakura se enderezó antes de que la mirara; dando gracias de que la mirada del chico fuera para otra parte.

' _Mantén la calma…'_ pensó Sakura.

– Sí – Contestó a su pregunta, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

– Ohm… - Obtuvo por respuesta – No llevas bandana.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando encontrarla. No estaba allí. Error. Ahora el pelinegro sabía que ahí sí que debería haber el símbolo de alguna aldea.

Él la miró y eso la descompuso por dentro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sin decir nada, se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Quería mirar atrás, a ver si él la seguía con la mirada… Pero no lo hizo.

Una vez en su habitación, cayó tendida en la cama. No sabía muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Si tenía suerte, Itachi Uchiha pasaría por alto su encuentro, y se iría esa misma mañana. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, el cansancio dejó que el sueño tomara el control de la situación. No despertó hasta esa noche.


	4. Baños termales

En Konoha, todo seguía igual desde la partida de Sakura. La Quinta se sentía mal por haberla mandado sola a Suna y por mentir a todos sus compañeros sobre su paradero, pero no tenía otra opción.

Tal y como habían acordado, le llegaba una carta de Sakura cada semana que contenía el progreso de su misión. Empezaba a impacientarse. Después de tanto tiempo su pupila aún no había descubierto nada sobre la enigmática Flor de Azahar. Tsunade creyó que lo mejor sería cancelar la investigación, o intentar convencer al Kazekage de que continuaran investigando en Konoha. Si en el próximo mes no había ningún avance, lo intentaría.

Kakashi se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage, entregando el informe de su última misión cuando un anbu irrumpió en la sala.

– Hokage-sama.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Zō? – Preguntó Tsunade.

– Hemos recibido la noticia de que Akatsuki atacó Sunakagure – Contestó el anbu, que aún no se había levantado de su reverencia.

– ¿Qué tipo de ataque? ¿Cuándo ha sido?

– Anoche. Un ataque directo; empezó con bombas lanzadas desde el aire alrededor de las diez de la noche.

– ¿Hubo heridos?

– Muy pocos murieron, Hokage-sama. Pero hay muchos heridos graves.

– ¿Qué buscaban?

Tsunade le miró, preguntándole en secreto por la situación de su alumna. El anbu se levantó, y dirigió su mirada a Kakashi, que no había intervenido en la conversación pero que aún estaba ahí.

– No te preocupes por él Zō, tengo la impresión de que debe estar presente – Añadió Tsunade.

– Las primeras bombas fueron dirigidas al Museo; el resto de la batalla fue a su alrededor. No cabe duda de que buscaban la Flor de Amaterasu, y parece ser que encontraron el Sótano de Investigación.

Los ojos de la Hokage parecían salir de sus órbitas. No tardó en preguntar, con un tono impaciente y preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasó en el Sótano? Zō, por favor, cuéntalo todo de una vez… Parece que tengo que sacarte las palabras – Suspiró.

– Lo siento, Hokage-sama, es un tema complicado. Cuando todo se tranquilizó y los ninjas de Suna fueron a ver la situación del Sótano, solo encontraron a Matsuri con vida, la alumna de…

– ¿QUÉ? – Tsunade explotó en cólera golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

– Tranquilícese, Hokage-sama, Sakura Haruno no se encontraba allí. Por el momento se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

– Tsk…

Se tranquilizó, pero no del todo. No la encontraron muerta, es una gran noticia; pero no sabían dónde estaba. En el peor de los casos podría… No. No iba a pensar en eso.

– ¿Sakura Haruno? Godaime, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Kakashi no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

– Sakura no se fue de misión a la Aldea de la Niebla, se fue con una misión secreta a Suna que consistía en ayudar en la investigación de una de las flores de Amaterasu que había sido encontrada – Empezó a contar Tsunade; se sentía bien, por fin podía sincerarse con Kakashi – Llevaba siete meses encerrada en el Sótano de Investigación del Museo de Suna, hasta anoche…

– Hay algo más, Hokage-sama. – Con la mirada, Tsunade le permitió continuar – Hay informes de varias personas que afirman que Haruno salió de la aldea por la fuerza, atacando a ninjas de Suna e incluso robando pertenencias del museo.

– ¡Eso es mentira! Sakura no es ese tipo de personas. ¿Escapar? Tal vez. Pero no haría daño a ninjas con los que tenemos una alianza firmada y mucho menos les robaría objetos de un museo.

– Kakashi, tranquilízate. Tiene que haber algo detrás para que Sakura actuara así… Si es que es verdad que eso es lo que ha hecho.

– Pero Hokage-sama, si Suna piensa eso Sakura está…

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? La habrán puesto en el punto de mira; y querrán que nosotros nos hagamos cargo. ¡Zō! ¿Encontraron la Flor?

– Negativo. Afirman que Haruno se la llevó.

– ¡Retiráos! ¡Los dos! ¡AHORA! – Ordenó Tsunade – Kakashi… ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto, ni si quiera a Naruto. Te informaré cuando sepa algo más.

El ninja copia asintió con la cabeza y se fue, dejando sola a la Hokage para que pensara en su próximo movimiento. Ahora Kakashi sabía sobre la misión de Sakura, pero no tenía por qué saber todas las pautas que le habían sido impuestas. _'No te separes nunca de la flor, pase lo que pase'_. La pelirrosa había cumplido, pero se había metido en un problema. Para mantener la paz entre la aldea de la Arena y la aldea de la Hoja solo había una opción: marcarla como desertora. Mandaría equipos de cuatro a buscarla; a ojos de los demás sería buscarla viva o muerta, pero la verdadera misión sería dialogar y traerla de vuelta sana y salva.  
Después de eso, la arena no permitiría que Sakura continuara investigando la Flor; pero eso era algo que no importaba. Tsunade esperaba que, dentro de poco, recibiera alguna carta de su alumna informando sobre lo que había ocurrido y diciendo dónde estaba.

Sakura se despertó, ya era de noche. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban había dormido más de doce horas. Se desperezó, había dormido bien. La brisa entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación, sonrió y aún en pijama (que consistía en la camiseta que había usado el día anterior) fue hacia la ventana.  
Pese a ser de noche aún no era muy tarde; aún había niños con sus padres paseando a sus mascotas en el pequeño bosque de detrás de la posada.

– ¡Qué bien! El restaurante aún debe estar abierto. – Le sonaron las tripas.

Del armario de la habitación sacó un Yukata tipo albornoz, cortesía de la posada para hacer más cómoda la estancia y el ir y venir de los baños termales. Bajó sonriendo al restaurante, hambrienta y dando gracias por haber encontrado una posada tan barata y tan completa. Llegó a la puerta del comedor, y sintió que unos ojos negros la inspeccionaban. Observó bien el lugar, pero no le vio.

– Meh, ya no debe estar aquí, no sé de qué me preocupo.

Intentó convencerse pero aun así estaba nerviosa por el encuentro de aquella mañana. Miró la barra de autoservicio, y se puso una sopa de miso junto con un buen cuenco de arroz; si luego seguía con hambre, se serviría otra cosa.

Comió tranquilamente, e incluso mantuvo conversación con un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de ella. Como una turista más.

Cuando acabó se dirigió a los baños termales. Solo encontró una puerta, y le preguntó a una anciana que pasaba por el pasillo.

– Disculpe, ¿estos son los baños termales para los hombres o para las mujeres? No indica nada y no quiero entrar y sorprender a alguien – Sonrió.

– Son mixtos, querida. Esta es la única entrada – Le respondió la señora.

– Oh, vaya… - Sakura se entristeció y se dio la vuelta para volver a su dormitorio – Gracias.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó de forma amistosa la anciana.

– No nada, es solo que no he traído traje de baño. Pensé que serían separados y bueno, ¡no pasa nada! Por la mañana iré a comprarme uno. – Dijo de forma enérgica.

– Las jóvenes de hoy en día os vais de vacaciones y no tenéis ni idea de dónde vais – Dijo la señora, como si estuviera riñendo a su propia nieta – Acompáñame, querida.

Sakura la miró intentando saber el motivo, pero para no decepcionar a la señora, la siguió. Fueron hasta un pequeño almacén detrás de las cocinas de la posada, y Sakura se fijó en que la anciana tenía una pequeña plaquita en el pecho que indicaba su nombre, Kaede; por lo que debía trabajar en el establecimiento.

– Mira en esas cajas de ahí, igual hay alguno que te sirva.

Sakura se acercó a las cajas que señaló Kaede; tenían un montón de trajes de baño tanto para chicas como para chicos. Vio varios de su talla, pero se decidió por un bonito bikini simple de color rojo.

– Este creo que me estará bien. ¿Cuánto es?

– Es gratis, querida. Son de la temporada pasada, iban a venir a buscarlos esta semana para llevarlos al vertedero. Están sin estrenar… Un desperdicio – Suspiró. – Espero que no te importe, los jóvenes de hoy en día sois muy tiquismiquis con la moda…

– ¡Es perfecto! Muchas gracias señora Kaede.

– Mi nieta trabaja en la tienda de la posada, tiene muchas cosas bonitas y otras no tanto, por si decides ir a comprar algo más… actual. No es muy caro, los jóvenes de hoy en día queréis cosas bonitas y baratas por lo que intentamos ser lo más asequibles posible…

Era una señora amable, pero si Sakura escuchaba otra vez 'los jóvenes de hoy en día…' entraría en cólera. Con una sonrisa algo forzada, volvió a dar las gracias y fue de nuevo hacia los baños termales. Al entrar, estaban las puertas de los vestuarios, donde se puso su bikini nuevo para luego ir a disfrutar de las aguas. Había seis pequeñas piscinas y en el centro, una piscina algo mayor que disponía de una cascada. En la zona de la izquierda había una pareja, así que Sakura se fue hacia la derecha a la piscina más alejada para darles a aquellos individuos algo de privacidad que parecían estar pidiendo a gritos. Se sentó, dándole la espalda a la pareja, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Estaba tranquila, no era consciente de que Tsunade la acababa de declarar desertora, y tampoco sabía las consecuencias que se le venían encima.

Se estiró y bostezó; si no hubiera dormido tanto tiempo se hubiera quedado dormida en las aguas.

– Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Sakura se sobresaltó. Ahí mismo, espalda contra espalda, en la piscina de al lado estaba él. Separados por tan solo una fina capa de piedra. Indefensa, con su portakunais en la habitación. La misma voz que aquella mañana. Pese a querer girarse, no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos e intentó mantener la calma.

– No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de qué hablar – Contestó, tajante.

– Oh…

Pese a que parecía haber terminado con eso la conversación, la indiferencia de los Uchiha era algo que la traía de cabeza. Se contuvo las ganas de empezar una discusión apretando los dientes. No podía dejar que los nervios la traicionaran.

– No llevas bandana.

– Creo que eso ya lo has dicho esta mañana.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí.

– Umm…

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Pensó en salir corriendo, pero la haría parecer vulnerable. También pensó en salir andando, dignamente; pero le daba vergüenza salir lentamente del agua bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre. Aguantaría hasta que él se fuera. Sí. Eso haría.

– ¿Por qué no llevas bandana? – El Uchiha siguió hablando. Mostraba indiferencia, pero si preguntaba era que estaba interesado… ¿no?

– No tengo.

– ¿Nunca la has tenido o la has perdido?

– He dicho que no tengo.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí.

– Umm…

Ya. Si seguían hablando la pillaría. Sakura notó un nudo en su garganta y supo que si tenía que contestarle más preguntas empezaría a temblarle la voz.

Algo cayó en el agua y Sakura lo recogió con cuidado. Era su bandana, con el símbolo de konoha y una cinta roja. Chasqueó la lengua.

– Entonces, eso no es tuyo. ¿Verdad? – Sakura no contestó – Ya veo…

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras abría los ojos con impotencia. No tenía sentido seguir negando la verdad.

– Si fuera mía, ¿qué pasaría? – Preguntó casi en un susurro.

– Si fuera tuya significa que estabas en el Museo de Sunakagure y seguro que tendrías información valiosa para Akatsuki.

– Y si no fuera…

– Y si no fuera tuya, te mataría ahora mismo ya que sabes que Akatsuki busca algo que estaba en ese museo.

Akatsuki. Solo un miembro de esa organización podría decir esas palabras como quien dice 'buenos días'.

– Pero hoy no vas a morir, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Sintió dos ojos rojos en su nuca, y esta vez sí se giró, por instinto. Lo único que vio fue parte de su espalda y el pelo negro cayendo sobre ella. Se aferró a su bandana; tenía miedo.

– ¿De quién fue la genial idea de poner los nombres de los analistas en las puertas de sus habitaciones? – Sakura no lo supo, pero parecía que el Uchiha sonreía.

Itachi se giró lentamente, dejando ver a Sakura su perfil y continuó hablando.

– Solo tienes que colaborar.

– No es muy… ético colaborar con Akatsuki.

– Puedo obligarte a colaborar.

– Tsk… - Sakura sabía que si tenía que luchar para defenderse de él, perdería. Aun así, no podía regalarle la información. Sería como traicionar a su aldea.

– Muchos desertores colaboran con asociaciones criminales.

– ¿Qué…?

– No serías la primera, seguirías en libro bingo de todas formas. La diferencia de hacerlo o no hacerlo es aparecer con una gran equis en tu foto, o no.

– Estás mintiendo… ¡es mentira!

– ¿No lo sabías? Atacaste a jounins de Suna, robaste objetos valiosos de un museo, y escapaste en medio de una batalla. ¿Qué esperabas?

– Tsunade-sama no me pondría en el libro bingo… ¡Aclararía las cosas para que pudiera volver!

Sakura ya estaba alzando la voz más de lo que debería. La pareja del fondo decidió irse al ver que la situación se ponía tensa y escuchar 'Akatsuki'. No querían verse envueltos en algo de ese calibre. Ahora estaban solos.

– Es mentira… - Susurró.

– Es el precio que pagan algunos para mantener la paz – Itachi parecía irritado con el rumbo de la conversación – Continuaremos hablando mañana.

Desapareció, dejando a una Sakura confundida en los baños termales. No le creía, pero las piezas encajaban. ¿Se pondría en contacto con Tsunade para ver si era cierto? No… Si era verdad lo que Itachi Uchiha había dicho, estaría muerta si alguien intercepta la carta. O incluso la misma Hokage mandaría alguien a matarla. No. No podía arriesgarse. Seguiría sin dar indicios de su paradero, usaría un nombre falso, y protegería la Flor.

¿Debería colaborar con Akatsuki? No se lo perdonaría nunca, pero si Akatsuki la consideraba útil la protegería de caza recompensas y jounins de otras aldeas. Todos saben que Sakura es más útil curando heridas que causándolas; tiene mucha fuerza bruta pero no podría hacer nada contra más de dos personas de nivel medio-alto. Nadie puede culparla por buscar la manera de sobrevivir. Intentaría hacer un trato.

Volvió a su habitación, lentamente, casi a trompicones. Le dolía la cabeza, demasiada mala información en poco tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto de ella? ¿Y Kakashi, Ino, y los demás? A vista de todos ella había huido de la Aldea de la Niebla para atacar y robar en Suna a la vez que Akatsuki. Algunos creerán que fue coincidencia, otros que fue por oportunismo, y otros que estaba con Akatsuki. Ninguna opción es buena al fin y al cabo.

Se tumbó en la cama y apretó su cara en la almohada. Gritó de forma ahogada y empezó a llorar. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ella no lo estaba buscando. Entre sollozos, se quedó dormida.

Desde la copa de un árbol, unos ojos rojos la escrutaban tras la ventana. Tenían un deje de tristeza, y de comprensión.


	5. Casi compañeros

Cuando Sakura llegó a la posada pensó que pasaría allí unas pequeñas y agradables vacaciones después de haber estado encerrada siete meses en un sótano; pero ahora sabía que el rumbo que llevaba no era tan pacífico. Llevaba allí apenas veinticuatro horas y ya estaba paralizada por el miedo en su habitación.

Era por la mañana, casi medio día. Sakura tenía hambre pero no tenía valor para salir de su habitación. Esa noche, Itachi Uchiha había ido a buscarla a los baños termales para 'hablar' con ella. Hablar, coaccionar, intimidar… Lo que sea, pero había ido a buscarla.  
Él sabía sobre la Flor. Sabía sobre Sakura. Estaba claro que las relacionaba.

Pese a haber dormido tanto tiempo, la pelirrosa estaba mentalmente agotada. Había recibido demasiada información y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Avisaría a Tsunade? ¿Iría a Konoha? ¿Volvería a Suna a defenderse? ¿Ayudaría a Akatsuki? ¿Les entregaría la Flor y se iría? … ¿Sería buena idea desaparecer y empezar una vida de cero?

Sakura, metida en la cama, se hizo un ovillo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sacó una cosa en claro.

' _No quiero morir…_ '

Solo eso. Tan simple y tan complicado.

Si había un Akatsuki en la posada, quiere decir que en el pueblo habría como mínimo otro; ya que en esa organización trabajan en parejas. No tenía oportunidad de ignorarlos y escapar; tampoco podía vencerles.

Tenía pocas opciones; acceder de buena gana a la petición del Uchiha, acceder obligada, o elegir la muerte. Sakura se rio. Con esas opciones la estaban obligando a aceptar la petición.

No tenía más remedio. Cogió aire y se levantó de la cama. Si tenía que elegir esa opción, lo mejor era mentalizarse cuanto antes. Se puso uno de los yukatas obsequio de la posada, y bajó al comedor. Se sirvió una taza de café solo y se sentó a esperar a que el Akatsuki apareciera.

Pero no apareció. El olor a comida inundó la sala y Sakura supo que era la hora de comer. Al final se había comido galletitas con el café así que estaba despierta y sin hambre. Aprovechó el barullo para ir a los baños termales. De madrugada y en las horas que sirven la comida siempre están vacíos. Bueno, no vacíos del todo. Allí estaba él.

No quería resignarse a que él iniciara la conversación, no quería dejarle tomar el control. Así que habló ella primero, mientras se metía en la piscina más alejada al fondo a la derecha.

– ¿Vienes porque no hay nadie o llevas aquí toda la mañana? – Preguntó, sin interés, pero con un tono algo autoritario.

– Umm…

Itachi no contestó, solo la miró. Dicen que una mirada dice más que mil palabras, pero esa mirada solo decía: 'Cállate o te mato'.

El poco valor que le quedaba a la pelirrosa se fue de un soplido. Se sentó en la piscina, el agua estaba a una temperatura tan perfecta que casi la hacía olvidar que en la piscina contigua estaba el hermano de su excompañero de equipo.

– No me has devuelto la bandana, doy por hecho entonces que he encontrado a la dueña. – Sakura le miró, asintiendo con sus ojos - ¿Ya has elegido si quieres estar viva o muerta a la hora de la cena?

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Contestó casi en un susurro.

– Venir, hacer, callar. Contar todo lo que sepas. Ayudar a descubrir lo que nos quede por saber. No traicionarnos. No intentar escapar. Obedecer. ¿Tu recompensa? Tu vida. Si fallas, ya sabes cuál es el precio a pagar.

– Entiendo…

– No son unas reglas muy complicadas. No serás prisionera de Akatsuki pues has elegido la opción menos mala, serás una casi-compañera. Con sus pros y sus contras. Es una opción muy buena comparada con ser prisionera desertora en cualquier aldea shinobi.

Eso era cierto. Si decidía no irse con Akatsuki y escapar… aunque lo consiguiera… sería buscada por el resto de naciones ninja que la meterían en una cárcel a la espera de un juicio por ladrona y desertora… Eso, si conseguía llegar viva al calabozo. Si Akatsuki no se hubiera interesado en ella las cosas le pintarían aún peor. Sakura escuchaba las palabras del pelinegro. Le daba respeto y la intimidaba, pero no podía evitar notar como si el la estuviera intentando animar, tranquilizar o convencer de que esa era la mejor opción. Ya que tendrían que ser casi compañeros, le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué parece que me estás animando?

– Has elegido venir con nosotros; ya no tengo por qué amenazarte de muerte. No al menos por obligación; así que no hagas que me apetezca hacerlo. – La miró.

Sakura tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Y ya está? ¿Ya era medio Akatsuki? ¿Con un par de frases? Al final las cosas son mucho más simples de lo que creemos en un principio.

– Sé que has pagado cinco días. En cuanto acabes tus pequeñas vacaciones partiremos hacia una de nuestras bases. Te estaré vigilando. Disfruta de tu estancia.

Dicho esto, desapareció. Era un maldito KageBushin. Él ni si quiera estaba ahí. Sakura suspiró. Miedo de un clon, era de risa.

Se quedó un rato en las aguas, mientras asimilaba todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Sabía que si el Uchiha le había dado vía libre durante los cinco días que tenía pagados de la pensión significaba que Akatsuki tenía algo de lo que ocuparse en el pueblo. No le dio importancia, no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Ahora ella era casi-Akatsuki. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué significaba para ella? ¿Cómo debería actuar? Por mucho que haya pasado y consciente de que su cara figuraba en el libro bingo, tenía clara su lealtad hacia Konoha, hacia Tsunade, Naruto… hacia su gente. ¿Ellos seguirían aceptándola a ella? Sabía que Naruto no se daría por vencido, pero había tantas pruebas en su contra que difícilmente encontraría una salida pacífica a todos los problemas. Solo intentaría llevarla de nuevo a Konoha por mera cabezonería. Sakura suspiró.

Naruto. Su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Un deje de tristeza apareció en su rostro al pensar en él. Ella le hizo cargar con la promesa de devolver a Sasuke a la aldea hace años, promesa que el rubio sigue empecinado en cumplir; y ahora era ella la que se había ido.

Pero su ida y la de Sasuke habían sido muy diferentes. Mientras a ella la habían puesto en el libro bingo a las pocas horas del incidente en Suna; Sasuke estuvo tres años como desertor antes de que se le incluyera. Sakura pensó que no era justo. No tuvo tiempo de hablar, explicarse, no tuvo tiempo de nada más que salvar la Flor y salvar su vida en un campo de batalla donde estaba sola rodeada de 'enemigos'. Es cierto que robó algunas cosas por el camino, pero no tendría ningún problema en devolverlas si se diera el caso.

Cuando se dio cuenta la gente empezó a llegar a los baños termales, después de haber disfrutado de su comida. El revoloteo de los niños, las risas y la tranquilidad de la gente no hizo otra cosa que ponerla nerviosa. ¿Ella volvería a sentir paz? ¿A reír? No lo sabía, echaba de menos a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros en Konoha.

Con una mirada al vacío decidió volver a su habitación. Quiso vestirse para pasear por el pueblo y encontrar alguna actividad que le tuviera la cabeza ocupada.

– Vaya… - Sonrió con tristeza

Se dio cuenta de que de lo único que disponía era de la ropa con la que había salido del Sótano. Unos pantalones cortos rojos modo chándal y una camiseta de tirantes blanca algo sucios por la huida; además de una capa que pese a saber que era color crema parecía más oscura que el barro.

– Pues ya tengo algo que hacer – Susurró para sí, sabiendo que ir de compras normalmente la conseguía distraer de sus problemas.

Se puso la ropa 'mugrosa' que tenía. Su mochila era pequeña y de color negro. Dentro solo tenía su monedero y los objetos que se había llevado del museo. Colocó la pequeña caja que estaba de exposición dentro de la caja donde tenía guardada la Flor; esta era inmune a todo asi que unos roces con una caja de madera compartiendo espacio no iba a romperla ni mucho menos. Envolvió la daga en una toalla de manos y la colocó en el fondo de la mochila, seguido de la caja que contenía la Flor y la otra cajita. El colgante decidió ponérselo; que mejor escondido que a plena vista.

Y eso era todo, apenas la mochila estaba a la mitad de su capacidad y Sakura se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba provisiones.

Ropa, un par de kunais, algunos shurikens y objetos de higiene como podría ser un cepillo para el pelo y un cepillo de dientes.

– Y una capa nueva… - Refunfuñó mientras salía de la habitación y le echaba una última ojeada a la capa llena de suciedad que estaba tirada en una silla del cuarto.

Salió de la posada y el sol le dio de bruces en la cara. De verdad que hacía calor, supo que no tardaría en empezar a sudar si no iba por la sombra. Si empezaba a sudar junto la ropa sucia del día anterior le daría un aspecto mucho más demacrado del que ya tenía.

Torció a la izquierda, a una pequeña tienda en el mismo edificio de la posada pero que daba hacia otra calle. Ya tenía referencias de esa tienda; bonito y barato. Era la tienda de la nieta de la señora Kaede, la dueña de la posada. Esperó encontrar ahí lo necesario y no arruinarse en el proceso.

Era la típica tienda 'de paso'; vendían de todo excepto comida. Consiguió un par de pantalones de tela fina cortos de color negro, y dos camisetas largas casi vestidos que difícilmente cubrían poco más que su trasero. Una de color blanco y otra granate. Casi todo estaba en oferta 2x1; no era la mejor calidad pero Kaede no le había mentido cuando dijo que tenían unos precios muy asequibles. También compró mudas de ropa interior y un neceser de viaje que traía lo necesario para la higiene personal.

Se puso la camiseta larga blanca junto con el pantalón corto negro y le pidió a la amable dependienta que tirara la ropa que traía a la basura. Era una zona veraniega, donde difícilmente llovía o hacía frío, por lo que no pudo encontrar capas ni ropa de abrigo; pero no le importó.

Todo lo que había comprado le cabía perfectamente en su mochila, aún sobraba hueco. No pesaba mucho por lo que era perfecto para viajar.

Pasó la tarde por el pueblo, en puestos y parques con conversaciones aleatorias con diversa gente del lugar. Si no tuviera tantos problemas encima hubiera sido un gran día de vacaciones.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando decidió volver a la posada; cruzaba una gran calle peatonal observando a las personas de su alrededor e imaginándose cómo serían sus vidas. Delante de ella iba una chica con un vestido verde que caminaba apurada hacia algún lugar. Sakura la miró con nostalgia y se preguntó si así de despreocupada se veía ella cuando paseaba por las calles de Konoha.

No le dio tiempo a pensar más, cuando creyó ver una mano que agarraba desde detrás de los arbustos a la chica del vestido verde, tirando de ella y haciéndola caer y desaparecer entre los matorrales.

– … Pero qué …

Sakura al ver la caída quiso correr hacia ella preocupada, pero la chica rápidamente reapareció de entre la maleza y siguió su camino por la calle; esta vez con un movimiento que dejaba claramente a la vista su enfado o vergüenza. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y suspiró aliviada. Creía que su cabeza se imaginaba cosas hasta que la misma mano que vio antes salir de los arbustos, esta vez agarraba su brazo y con un fuerte tirón fue ella la que ahora se caía al suelo tras las plantas.

– ¿Eres Sakura?

Intentando incorporarse y con el agarre aún en su brazo, Sakura miró al propietario de esa voz. Allí, en cuclillas frente a ella vio a un hombre de piel tan pálida que se tornaba azulada, su cara tenía rasgos complicados como si de una criatura marina se tratase. Llevaba la capa característica de cualquier miembro de Akatsuki y en su mano se veía que lucía con orgullo el anillo que lo distinguía como uno de los miembros más respetados de la organización.

– ¿Eres Sakura? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez acercando su cara a la de la muchacha consciente de que ella había entrado en un pequeño momento de pánico. Sonrió.

– Qué… - Su voz sonaba en tono bajo y resquebrajado. Se aclaró la garganta, se armó de valor y preguntó - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

– Bien. Eres Sakura – La soltó del agarre y se levantó – Venga, levántate. Tenemos una misión. – la apresuró.

– ¿Una misión? No sé de qué estás hablando. No tengo intención de hacer ningu…

– Tengo entendido que has aceptado unirte a nosotros. ¿Me equivoco?

La interrumpió a la vez que le lanzaba una de las miradas más asesinas que Sakura había presenciado. Ella agachó la cabeza y se levantó con movimientos torpes; hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y miró a otro lado avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Seguir las órdenes de Akatsuki.

– Eso es – Susurró el hombre con frialdad – Soy Kisame. No es que necesite tu ayuda específicamente pero mi compañero ha desaparecido y yo… bueno, yo me he pasado un poco con los locos a los que tenía que sacarles cierta información – Se rió - ¿Eres ninja médico verdad?

– Eh… si. – Contestó ella, confundida pues no entendía bien qué tendría que hacer.

Ven conmigo.

Lo siguió tras unas casas que parecían vacías, y saltaron varios jardines privados sin ser vistos hasta llegar a uno donde su nuevo compañero se paró, miró hacia arriba y saltó al balcón que se veía tenía la puerta hacia la habitación abierta. Ella fue detrás, con miedo de lo que se podía encontrar dentro de esas cuatro paredes.


	6. Asimilación

Cuando entró en la habitación el olor a sangre la hizo retroceder.

– ¿Ves a ese? Quiero que le cures lo suficiente como para que pueda estar consciente – al ver la mirada perdida de ella continuó – Si lo curas de más me encargaré de que acabe peor que ahora – Su sonrisa la tapaba el cuello de la capa de nubes rojas.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas con la sangre de cuatro hombres que estaban tirados en el suelo. Se acercó un poco a ellos y se dio cuenta de que dos de ellos ya no volverían a abrir los ojos. Sakura se agacho frente al hombre que le había señalado Kisame; tenía una herida fea y profunda en el hombro derecho por la que sabía había perdido tanta sangre que era la causa de su inconsciencia. No lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar a canalizar chakra en la palma de su mano y acercarla a la herida abierta.

Kisame empezó a caminar hacia ella pasando por encima de otro hombre que, al sentir la presión y el peso de un cuerpo caminando por encima tosió sangre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sakura lo vió y se giró dispuesta a levantarse a atender primero al hombre tirado en el suelo.

– No – Escuchó decir a Kisame, ella lo miró con odio – El tío de la alfombra tiene sus órganos detrozados. Ya está muerto.

– Aún está vivo – Espetó ella, sin dejar de fluir su chakra al hombre recostado en la pared.

– Acostumbrate – Dijo con un movimiento ligero de hombros, como si la vida de ese hombre no importara nada. – Oh… parece que ya despiertas Kelso

El hombre se llevó la mano al hombro notando mejoría a la vez que abría los ojos con dificultad, tosió y sonrió.

– No creí que fueras a curarme ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Prepararme la cena?

Kisame le agarró del cuello con fuerza y lo obligaba a levantarse; esto hizo a Kelso soltar un grito ahogado de dolor al dejar de sentir el chakra de la chica que se había quedado arrodillada en el suelo.

– Te cortaré las piernas y te las daré de comer si no me dices dónde está la caja fuerte y el código para abrirla – Le susurró al oído, los ojos del hombre herido reflejaban un terror profundo. Tras unos segundos de rigor a ver si había respuesta, sacó un afilado kunai y empezó a cortar profundamente en su muslo – Vale, como quieras – Le sonrió.

– ¡No! ¡Espera! No.. aaah – Gritó el hombre desgarrado – Por favor… Está en un falso fondo detrás del mueble bar…

– Parece que por fin nos entendemos

Kisame iba a soltar al hombre cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, tenía ahí a Sakura.

– Sa-ku-ra – Dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos y recibiendo una mirada confundida – Vete a ver si dice la verdad. Ahora.

Ella dio un respingo y se levantó, actuaba por inercia; su mente estaba en blanco totalmente perdida. Se acercó al mueble bar, donde apenas había dos botellas y unas copas. Las retiró con cuidado y dio unos golpecitos en la pared dándose cuenta de que sonaba hueco y era muy posible que hubiera algo detrás. No tenía paciencia para encontrar la manera de abrir con cuidado la cavidad, así que le propinó un golpe a la fina madera rompiéndola y dejando a la vista una caja de metal blindado. La cogió, era pesada pero su fuerza la permitía sostenerla sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Y así, cual fantasma, se la acercó a Kisame.

– ¿El código? – Inquirió Kisame

– Yo… no lo se.

– Bueno, volvamos a las piernas. – Dijo con tranquilidad - Espero que te guste la comida cruda…

– ¡No! Por favor te digo la verdad… yo no sé… - Sintió la mano de Kisame aferrarse con más fuerza a su cuello impidiendo la entrada de aire a sus pulmones. Se oyó un golpe seco y notó como la fuerza alrededor de su cuello se retiraba para después sentir un puñetazo en su cara que lo llevó de nuevo a la inconsciencia. Cayó al suelo.

Sakura seguía como un fantasma. Pero con un poco de lucidez sabiendo que no tenía habilidad suficiente para parar al hombre pez en su momento de tortura; decidió hacer algo para lo que sí tenía capacidad. Enroscó su brazo alrededor de la caja de metal y con una mano agarró uno de los bordes. Tiró. Tiró muy fuerte hasta que con un chasquido la parte de arriba de la caja se separó del resto y cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo. Al poco, vio que Kisame soltaba al hombre aunque este estaba de nuevo inconsciente.

– Vaya, parece que sirves para algo más que curar. Buen trabajo – La sonrió con los brazos a los costados.

Ella no dijo nada y Kisame recogió los pergaminos que había dentro de esa caja. Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar qué eran esos papeles, pero el saber que se había involucrado en esa matanza y que había curado a un hombre para volver a ser interrogado y torturado era demasiada presión como para poder intentar conversar con su nuevo compañero.

Definitivamente, después de esto no tendría el valor suficiente para volver a su tranquila y feliz vida en Konoha. No se lo merecía.

Ya era de noche. Caminaba al lado de Kisame por la calle peatonal en dirección a la posada. Le rugían las tripas pero no estaba segura de querer comer. Su cabeza estaba gacha y su mirada perdida intentando asimilar la dureza de la situación. La gente se alejaba de ellos con miedo pero nadie se atrevió a dirigirles la palabra o preguntarles qué estaban haciendo ahí.

– No queda mucho para que recojan el buffet de las cenas, a estas horas seguro que ya no hay nadie.

Se rompió el silencio, Sakura le dirigió una mirada para después volver a mirar el suelo.

– ¿No tienes hambre? Juraría que tu estómago se quejaba.

– ¿Eh? Bueno…

– Oye, si vas a estar en mi equipo más te vale que hables más que el sabelotodo que no habla.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella sorprendida por el tono divertido e indignado que parecía usar Kisame.

No le respondió. El hombre pez prefirió dejarla pensar y aceptar lo que había ocurrido. Ella tenía una mirada inocente y pura, por lo que era normal que estuviera en un pequeño shock a punto de colapsar. Tal vez era demasiado para ella; si no empezaba a ver el mundo con otros ojos el sufrimiento ajeno se volvería suyo y ese sería su final.

Por su parte, los pensamientos de Sakura se centraron en Kisame. Si no lo hubiera visto minutos atrás torturar a un hombre con toda la facilidad y entusiasmo del mundo, casi, juraría que el hombre tiburón no estaba haciendo otra cosa que intentar conversar con su nueva compañera en un vago intento de forjar confianza o amistad. Eso la tomó por sorpresa y se encontró a si misma preguntándose si realmente eran tan malas personas como ella creía o simplemente su fachada era un trabajo.

'Si disfrutan de ese trabajo no pueden ser muy buenas personas' – Se intentó convencer a ella misma. Supo que su mente estaba cansada cuando lo único que hacía era contradecirse.

Llegaron a la posada y Kisame le preguntó si iba al comedor a picar algo; pero ella negó con la cabeza y se despidió con un tierno 'hasta mañana' que dejó a Kisame desconcertado por su amabilidad. Se fue a su habitación y se dio una ducha de escasos cinco minutos para luego tirarse en la cama cual muñeco y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día largo.

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Anoche no le importaba, pero ahora tenía claro que echarse en la cama con el pelo mojado y envuelta en una toalla húmeda no había sido para nada buena idea. Se vistió y arregló lo necesario para bajar a desayunar con una cara en la que no se veía ninguna emoción.

La gente pululaba por el comedor, los pocos que quedaban sentados estaban hablando y fumando tranquilamente después de haber disfrutado de su desayuno. ¿Qué hora era? La gente de vacaciones no suele desayunar muy pronto por lo que supuso que sería media mañana, y así lo confirmó cuando desvió la vista hacia un reloj enorme de pared que estaba entre dos grandes ventanales.

Llenó una taza de café con un poco de leche y sin azúcar; agarró unos pasteles de crema que tenían una pinta deliciosa y se sentó alejada de la gente al final de la sala. Estaba en las nubes; no vio a Kisame hasta que este ya estaba sentado frente a ella con la bandeja de pasteles, tampoco le hizo caso cuando se puso a recitar sus pasteles favoritos.

– … y este de aquí es el favorito de Itachi – señaló a la vez que aplastaba el pastel de manzana con sus dedos. Ella reprimió una sonrisa mientras bebía un sorbo del café – Ey, Itachi ¿dónde estabas?

Itachi se sentó al lado de Sakura recibiendo una mirada que apenas duro un segundo por parte de ella. Traía una bolsa de cartón consigo la cual dejó encima de las piernas de la pelirrosa.

– Pruébala a ver qué tal te queda – Sonrió Kisame con malicia

Ella miro hacia sus piernas, y pudo ver dentro de la bolsa el tejido negro en el que asomaban unas nubes rojas. Su rostro se tensó.

'La capa' – Pensó. No creía que fueran a darle una, tenía la esperanza de que en caso de ser vista por ninjas conocidos pudiera hacerse la víctima, hacer como que era una prisionera de Akatsuki; pero si tenía que llevar la capa era un plan sin sentido. Imaginó que ellos no aceptarían que ella viajara sin la capa puesta; tragó saliva.

– Acordamos que seríamos casi-compañeros. Acepte cooperar pero en ningún momento dije que iba a unirme a la organización – Se atrevió a decir; las miradas de los dos hombres se posaron sobre ella y al instante se arrepintió.

– O estas con nosotros o no – Le respondió Itachi con su mirada penetrante

– Yo no tendría problema en llevarte como prisionera – apuntó Kisame – Puedes curarte a ti misma, sería divertido…

– Espero que sea tu talla – casi susurró Itachi esta vez mirándola de reojo a la vez que parecía sonreír de medio lado.

– ¡Oh! – Exclamo el hombre-pez – Se me olvidaba.

Sacó un sobre grande y lo abrió sacando otros tres sobres más pequeños de color marrón y le dio uno a Itachi y otro a Sakura; guardándose el último en un bolsillo interno de su capa. Itachi lo cogió e hizo lo mismo. La pelirrosa miró el sobre que creía era suyo y miró al hombre que tenía delante preguntando en silencio qué debería hacer. Él la ignoró y le habló a Itachi.

– No debería darte nada, no moviste un pelo por este encargo.

– Hmp – fue su respuesta mientras se levantaba de la silla – Nos iremos mañana al medio día. Pasará un tiempo hasta que pasemos por otra posada, aprovechad para descansar.

Dicho esto se fue y Kisame lo siguió despidiéndose de la chica con un ligero movimiento de manos.

Se sentía idiota e inútil. Cuando Sasuke había abandonado la aldea se prometió a sí misma no volver a ser una carga, se dedicó a entrenar para valerse por sí misma con el deseo de ser una de las mejores; y lo había conseguido. ¿Qué hacía ahí parada sin hacer nada, sin rechistar, callando y aceptando lo que le decían? ¿Así tendría que ser a partir de ahora? De la noche a la mañana se había vuelto una carga otra vez, pero la única persona que cargaba con su ineptitud para afrontar el problema que tenía delante era ella y solo ella. Tenía que espabilar y tenía que aclararse.

No podía volver a Konoha; Tsunade le dejó claro que la misión era e iba a seguir siendo secreta, no podría hacer nada más por ella que darle comodidades en prisión y rezar por que no le pusieran pena de muerte. Aun así ¿debería volver sabiendo lo que le esperaba? No; por un momento pensó que eso es lo que tenía que hacer, volver y tragar. Pero al segundo siguiente el egoísmo y el enfado se apoderaron de ella. No. No. Ella no había hecho nada mal, no iba a ir a recibir un castigo innecesario. ¿Por qué había aceptado la misión? Se arrepentía.

Los siete meses encerrada en el sótano del museo no habían sido nada comparada con esa falsa libertad que había tenido los últimos días en la posada. Pese a que ella no se sintió observada en ningún momento sabía que tenía un ojo encima. Un ojo que no tendría problema en matarla si hacía algo que comprometiera la seguridad de Akatsuki.

¿Por qué Tsunade no había dudado en marcarla como desertora? Si tanto el consejo de la Hoja como el de la Arena junto con sus dos Kages sabían de la misión de Sakura, se podría haber hecho algo para garantizarle la seguridad. Encubrirla. Darle una falsa coartada. Algo. ¿La habían traicionado? ¿No les importaba? Al menos podría haberle dado un tiempo para mandar noticias a Konoha explicando la situación.

Una avalancha de preguntas asaltó la mente de la pelirrosa que se abrumó entre tan pocas respuestas.

Quiso mandar un cuervo a la Hokage, quejándose; pero no lo haría. Si el mundo Shinobi la trataría a partir de ahora como traidora y desertora estaba claro que le tocaba sacarse las castañas del fuego; y su mejor baza era Akatsuki.

Una mirada decidida con ápices de odio inundó sus ojos; no titubearía ante lo que tuviera que hacer. Conseguiría descifrar el enigma de la Flor de Amaterasu y con eso lo arreglaría todo. Borraría todo el mal que haría a partir de mañana.

Ahora toca sobrevivir.


	7. Camino

– Pero por qué… - Se quejaba entre susurros inaudibles la pelirrosa con cara de exasperación.

Llevaban dos horas de camino hacia a saber Kami dónde. La noche antes de partir se había motivado a sí misma para hacerse un hueco en Akatsuki y por la mañana había estirado los músculos y había estado calentando para seguirles el ritmo a sus nuevos compañeros; para que estos vieran que ella podría aportar algo más a la organización que cerebro y conocimientos médicos. Si en el camino era lo suficientemente rápida, ágil y con buena resistencia por el momento no tendrían ninguna queja de ella; o eso pensaba.

Ella junto con Itachi, estuvieron esperando un buen rato en silencio a Kisame hasta que éste al fin se decidió a aparecer entre bostezos. No hubo miradas, ni un atisbo de diálogo. Nada. Ella estaba tensa y cada poco daba saltitos en el sitio para no enfriarse.

Empezaron a caminar en cuanto Kisame les alcanzó. Aún sin decir palabra. Siguieron caminando, caminando y caminando. Por el medio del sendero.

Sin carreras, sin saltos, sin prisa, sin esconderse. Como quien va de paseo sin miedo a ser seguido, atacado o visto.

Caminaban con un deje de tranquilidad tan abrumante y con tanto silencio que ni si quiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones, que tenía el efecto contrario en Sakura; se estaba estresando. Mucho.

' _Tranquilízate, disfruta del paseo_ ' – Se intentaba convencer.

Escuchó el trote de dos caballos detrás; echó un ojo y vio a un anciano en un carro tirado por dos preciosos caballos. Miró hacia sus compañeros. _'¿Lo habrán escuchado?_ ' No hicieron nada, siguieron caminando tranquilamente por el sendero hasta que el carro los alcanzó y se hicieron a un lado para no molestar el paso.

– Gracias, buen día – Dijo aquel anciano con una sonrisa mientras los adelantaba.

– ¡Buen día! – Le contestó un muy animoso Kisame mientras le despedía con la mano.

Esto era el colmo. Se habían vuelto a incorporar en el camino para seguir andando con parsimonia. Sakura no pudo más, se quedó quieta y con un puchero se quejó:

– ¿Por qué vamos caminando? ¡Somos ninjas y parecemos tortugas!

Nadie le contesto, esos dos seguían caminando.

– ¿Por qué vamos por el camino principal? ¡Estamos a la vista de todos!

Kisame se paró y la miró divertido. El Uchiha al darse cuenta de que su compañero se había quedado mirando a la chica mientras esta se quejaba detuvo el paso y se giró hacia ellos.

– Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes tendremos que trabajar – Dijo el pez encogido de hombros. Itachi asintió.

– ¿Qué? – Sakura se quedó en blanco - ¿Es broma?

Los dos la miraban algo sorprendidos, ¿de verdad ella tenía ganas de trabajar? Sakura al no recibir respuesta y no encontrar la manera de rebatirles el hecho de no llegar rápido al refugio para no recibir misiones decidió al menos, intentar saber por qué caminaban por el camino principal.

– ¿No sería mejor ir por el bosque? – No tuvo respuesta, ellos la seguían mirando - ¿O caminos secundarios?

Los chicos se miraron, y se entendieron. No estaban dispuestos a confesarle a aquella joven que, el hecho de que fueran por el camino más obvio de todos se debía a que los dos tenían un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Al menos, en cuanto a llegar a los refugios se trataba. Había tantos y en tantos sitios que era imposible saber la ubicación de todos desde cualquier lugar por lo que los caminos principales eran la mejor guía. Compartieron mirada durante unos segundos y después, se giraron y emprendieron de nuevo la tranquila caminata.

Sakura se quedó de piedra. La habían ignorado totalmente. Se sorprendió olvidando que tenía ante sí a dos de los mejores y más peligrosos shinobis que el mundo conocía; ahora solo veía un par de vagos orgullosos. Por suerte o por desgracia esto hizo que ella empezara a tener confianza con ellos; no le importaba quedar de niñata. Tenía ganas de discutir, y ya le daba igual que fueran unos reconocidos miembros de Akatsuki; ahora ella también lo era, tal vez no reconocida ni tan fuerte; pero se convenció a si misma que no tenía por qué sentirse menos.

– ¡Tú! – Dijo señalando a Kisame - ¡Me habías dicho que si iba a estar con vosotros más me valía hablar más que el sabelotodo! ¡Pero si tu boca parece de adorno también!

Itachi, que iba en primera línea se volteó para verlos a los dos. Por su parte Kisame se había quedado estático mirando hacia la nada con todo el cuerpo respingado. No tenía valor para mirar al Uchiha pues sabía que este le estaba dedicando una de las mejores miradas asesinas de su colección. Con una mano rascándose la cabeza decidió hablar.

– Yo no he dicho que tu boca fuera de adorno – Se rio tensamente.

– Tsk.

La mirada del Uchiha se desvió a Sakura con intención de intimidarla; pero eso no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que pasó. Al fijar sus ojos en ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Allí estaba ella, con la cabeza ladeada y la mirada perdida en algún punto del espeso bosque; sus brazos cruzados y sus pequeños dedos temblando, con su cara sonrojada sin saber si era de vergüenza o enfado, o tal vez de las dos cosas a la vez. Su boca se movía entre pucheros y una línea recta; pudo ver perfectamente como ella intentaba mantener la compostura y hacerse la dura a la vez que sus ganas de discutir y la vergüenza que sentía por ello la delataban. Definitivamente no era la típica estampa de alguien con la mítica capa de nubes rojas. Ella le devolvió la mirada de forma inocente, como quien no quiere mirar, ajena al escrutinio que estaba recibiendo por parte del Uchiha. Lejos de mantener la compostura, este aparto su mirada avergonzado y se maldijo por el leve desliz que había tenido por culpa de esos inocentes gestos y ojos verdes.

– Tampoco te he llamado sabelotodo – Volvió a reír Kisame

Itachi esta vez le dedico una mirada cansada, sabiendo que su compañero solo buscaba divertirse; no era la primera vez que le buscaba las cosquillas llamándolo ególatra y sabelotodo. Confundido por la calidez que inundo su rostro al pensar en la actuación de la pelirrosa decidió que ya habían caminado suficiente por hoy.

– Entraremos en el bosque – sentenció

Vio que Sakura hacia un intento de gesto triunfal y no pudo evitar querer llevarle la contraria.

– Buscaremos un sitio para pasar lo que queda de tarde y la noche. Mañana seguiremos por el camino principal.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía picarla? Sonrió en silencio. Sí que tenía sentido, sí. Supo que sería fácil cogerle el gusto a molestarla porque ya le había cogido gusto a su enfado.

– ¿Ya? – Preguntó ella – Pero si no hemos avanzado nada…

– Vosotros buscad un sitio, voy a pescar algo. Parece que hay un rio colina abajo. Luego os encuentro.

Kisame se fue descendiendo rápidamente por la colina e Itachi se adentró al bosque. Ella enfadada pues había sido ignorada otra vez quería gritarle al moreno, pero decidió seguirle el paso a un par de metros por detrás. No sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa mirada que había recibido minutos atrás; pero la idea que más se le repetía en la cabeza era que sus ojos decían 'molestas'. No pudo evitar que le recordara a la mirada que tantas veces había recibido de su excompañero de equipo. Un suspiro melancólico salió de su boca. No tenía claro el motivo pero sentía que quería caerles bien tanto a Itachi como a Kisame, integrarse; pero ahora creía que no podía haber empezado con peor pie.

Cuando se dio cuenta Itachi ya no caminaba delante de ella; el corazón le dio un vuelco y entrando en pánico empezó a girar sobre si misma buscándolo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el Uchiha insólito por los extraños movimientos que acababa de presenciar.

– ¿Eh? Si si – Contestó restándole importancia, consciente de que era la primera vez que él se dirigía directamente a ella de forma genuina.

– Te decía que este parece un buen sitio, nos quedaremos aquí - Ella sonrió y él se esforzó por no quedarse ensimismado mirándola como un loco – Busca piedras para los límites de la hoguera, yo iré a por madera. Nos encontramos aquí.

Clavó un kunai en el suelo a modo marca y mientras desaparecía entre la maleza con un tono de voz algo más alto de lo normal para que ella lo escuchara concluyó con un:

– No te alejes.

* * *

En Konoha la Hokage estaba preocupada; tenía la esperanza de que su pupila pese a las circunstancias consiguiera enviarle un cuervo para avisarla de que todo iba bien, que ella estaba bien. No dejaba de pensar en el motivo cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al cruzársele una idea por la mente; ' _está muerta_ '. Con un gesto más de terror que de enfado negó con la cabeza y se recostó sobre su cómoda silla. Ella misma se había encargado del entrenamiento de la pelirrosa y era consciente de su fuerza y habilidad, no puede estar muerta. ' _No está muerta, ella puede defenderse sola'_ se intentó convencer.

Había mandado un grupo de cuatro anbu en su busca para que ella estuviera al tanto de su estrategia con el consejo. Quería pedirle perdón por incluirla en el libro bingo y marcarla como desertora; pero también quería que supiera que el motivo por el que no dudo en hacerlo fue porque tenía una confianza pura y ciega en ella. El miedo de que Sakura no entendiera la situación la reconcomía; pensar que ella tal vez pensaba en que la habían traicionado y que no era importante para la Hoja hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas.

Todo esto pasó por culpa de 'esa' misión; una misión que ahora a la exuberante rubia se la traía al pairo. Sabía que tendría que seguir adelante con ese panorama, pero la Flor ya no era ni mucho menos su prioridad. Para que no la destituyeran como Hokage tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar las propuestas del consejo 'para mantener la paz' aunque eso pusiera a su casi-hija en el punto de mira de millares de shinobis. Pero era mucho mejor eso y seguir velando por su seguridad que negarse a marcarla como desertora y perder el mando de las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea; si eso pasaba ya no podría hacer nada por ella. La matarían, le quitarían la Flor y se quedarían tan contentos por un 'trabajo bien hecho'. No podía permitirlo.

– Hokage-sama, ¿puedo pasar? – La voz de Kakashi asomado en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. No lo había sentido, ni si quiera había escuchado los toques en la puerta.

– Pasa, pasa, Kakashi – Suspiró.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene muy buena cara – Usó un tono tranquilo y preocupado, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Tsunade agradecía que Kakashi supiera la verdad referente al asunto de su alumna, delante de él no había por qué mentir o esconderse.

– Estoy preocupada… - Sentenció mirándolo – Ella no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros y los anbu no han hallado nada de momento. Es como si se hubiera esfumado… temo que…

– Sakura está bien – La interrumpió sentándose frente a ella – Es mucho más fuerte de lo que todos piensan – sonrió y Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa con pesar.

– ¿Qué crees que estará pensando?

Kakashi no respondió, no estaba seguro de lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Sakura asi que prefirió callarse a mentir.

– Tenemos que ocuparnos de otras cosas por aquí, Hokage-sama. – Cambió de tema. La rubia lo miró animándole a seguir hablando – Que Sakura está calificada como desertora e incluida en el libro bingo es un tema público.

Tsunade frunció el ceño sin saber lo que quería decir con eso el hombre de la máscara. Era una obviedad que era un tema público, si no, no estaría tan preocupada por ella. Kakashi decidió explicarse ante la atenta mirada confusa que estaba recibiendo. Suspiró.

– Está claro que no todos los shinobis están atentos al Libro Bingo cuando se actualiza. Pero en algún momento alguien la verá ahí, y la información boca a boca es un peligro. Deberíamos… hablar con Naruto al menos.

Tsunade enmudeció. Quería que todo se solucionara antes de que Naruto y sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que era imposible. En cualquier momento alguien lo descubriría… y si Naruto se entera de la situación por una persona ajena probablemente entraría en cólera y sería muy complicado hacerle entrar en razón. Pese a eso, decirle la verdad al rubio era un peligro. Defendería a su amiga a capa y espada y le gritaría a todo el mundo a los cuatro vientos que se trata de una misión. Tsunade tragó saliva como si esta fuera una bola de harina. Por muy buena voluntad que tuviera Naruto haciendo eso estaba claro que si llegara a pasar sería una condena para la pelirrosa.

– No podemos decirle la verdad – Le dijo casi en un susurro a Kakashi, el cual asintió.

– Debemos contarle la versión oficial, dándole a entender que haremos todo lo posible por ella.

Los dos se miraron. Parecía una lucha muda para decidir quién hablaría con Naruto; no sería fácil. Pasó un minuto de silencio hasta que Tsunade cerró los ojos y preguntó:

– ¿Los dos?

– Los dos – Contestó Kakashi.


	8. Campamento

– No te alejes – Repitió Sakura haciendo burla.

Hacía al menos una hora que el Uchiha se había ido en busca de leña y Kisame aún no había venido con la cena; tenía hambre y se aburría.

Pensó en escapar, huir de los Akatsuki y asentarse en algún pueblo remoto a adivinar cómo conseguir uno de los deseos de aquella hermosa flor de porcelana que guardaba en su mochila. Estaba sola, no tenía vigilancia y tal vez era el único momento que tendría para que ese plan tuviera éxito. Pero se lo pensó mejor; ahora todos los shinobis la consideraban enemiga y peligrosa, lo último que necesitaba era que Akatsuki también estuviera en su contra.

' _Sola…_ '

Sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol miró al cielo; estaba atardeciendo. Se preguntaba si sus ahora compañeros sabían que ella tenía la Flor en su posesión. Estaba claro que sabían que ella tenía información valiosa pero… ¿qué información tenían ellos? Decidió que sería su secreto hasta que no tuviera otra opción que contarlo.

Miró alrededor y se puso en pie. Con una mueca de indignación dejó el claro y se puso a indagar por el bosque.

– ¡Itachi! – Gritó – Estamos en medio de un bosque, ¿se puede saber por qué no encuentras madera? – Nadie respondió.

Cuando volvió al claro llevaba consigo las suficientes ramas secas como para encender una fogata. No tardó mucho en conseguir el fuego, así que se fue a poner trampas para conejos en el bosque. Solo necesitaba un par de ramas flexibles para cada una, las encontró fácilmente y puso muchas alrededor del campamento con la esperanza de tener desayuno al día siguiente.

Se sentó a observar el fuego, pronto anochecería y pese a no querer hacerlo, estaba preocupada por si les había ocurrido algo. El crujir de unas ramas llamó su atención y al desviar la mirada los vio a los dos con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos sin decir nada, se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Kisame estaba magullado y había restos de sangre por toda su ropa e Itachi parecía agotado. Supuso que ninguno de los dos estaba herido, pero era claro que habían tenido un enfrentamiento.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó al ver que tendría que sacarles las palabras.

– Había unos anbus de Konoha en el río… tsk… - Dijo Kisame – No me lo esperaba.

' _¿Estáis bien?'_ – Quiso preguntar, pero por miedo a herir su orgullo no lo hizo. Les echó un vistazo rápido para confirmar que no traían madera; pero tampoco ningún pescado. Hizo un sonoro suspiro haciendo que ellos la miraran. Se levantó orgullosa y se dirigió al bosque.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Itachi

Ella le miró pero no contesto, siguió su camino con la esperanza de que alguna de sus trampas tuviera la cena. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de seguirla, lo que significaba que estaban más doloridos de lo que querían aparentar. O eso o confiaban en ella… Se sonrojó al pensarlo, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza; después de todo los anbus de Konoha no son huesos fáciles de roer.

De Konoha.

Se le puso mal cuerpo al darse cuenta de que ni si quiera se había preocupado por ellos, si Itachi y Kisame estaban ahí quiere decir que salieron victoriosos. ¿Los conocería? Por mucho que se haya convencido a sí misma para pensar y actuar como una Akatsuki, el hecho de que inconscientemente le haya dado igual la vida de esos shinobis la preocupaba. Tal vez, eso de llevar casi ocho meses sin contacto directo con nadie de su aldea le estaba pasando factura.

Itachi se sentía cansado y dolorido. Cuando había ido en busca de leña notó que Kisame estaba haciendo uso de su chakra y sin pensarlo corrió hacia él. Pensó en la pelirrosa, en si avisarla o no, pero a sabiendas de que para ella la mejor opción era mantenerse con ellos confió en que no huiría. Cuando llegó al río vio un cuerpo inerte de uno de los anbus mientras Kisame se enfrentaba a otros dos. Aunque llegó hasta allí a su máxima velocidad, cuando hizo acto de presencia lo hizo a paso tranquilo e imponente haciendo que los anbus pusieran unas muecas de pánico al ver a su nuevo oponente.

El Uchiha no dudó en usar su Mangekyo Sharingan para terminar rápido el enfrentamiento contra el anbu que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él con intención de rebanarle la cabeza con su katana. Lo sumergió en una infinita pesadilla y lo dejó allí tirado en el suelo agonizando.

Kisame, por su parte; jugó un poco con el anbu que quedaba dándole esperanzas de ganar.

– Kisame – Sentenció Itachi de forma pausada – Está empezando a anochecer.

– Oh… - Sonrió.

No hizo falta más, Samehada con un grácil movimiento desgarró los abdominales del anbu, desangrándolo casi al instante por la profundidad del golpe. Itachi agradeció el tiempo que su compañero se entretuvo ya que así pudo recuperarse tranquilamente por haber usado el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Cuando volvieron al campamento se sorprendió de ver a la chica abrazando sus piernas con la mirada perdida en el fuego; quería verla ahí pero no esperaba que estuviera. Cuando ella los escrutó con la mirada en busca de daños con un semblante preocupado Itachi sintió una punzada de calor en el estómago. No sabía lo que eso significaba y se decía a sí mismo que no debía haber lugar para esos sentimientos que estaban aflorando. Apenas la conocía; empezó a fijarse en ella por simple control para que no escapara, pero poco a poco el observarla se volvió costumbre. Al principio la miraba curioso, con pena y rabia pues el Consejo de Ancianos había llevado a otra víctima a la vida de desertor. Pero, no tardó en aparecer una sensación cálida y extraña junto con un sentimiento de tranquilidad le abrumaba mientras tenía sus rojos orbes encima de ella. Sus movimientos, sus gestos, su mirada con esos frescos y frágiles ojos esmeralda que derrochaban inocencia. Ella no se merecía tener tantos problemas. Se dijo a sí mismo que no evitaría su huida si ella quería irse… pero cuando la vio levantarse tras las llamas y adentrarse en el bosque le entró una sensación parecida al pánico. Le preguntó a dónde iba, listo para levantarse y agarrarla impidiendo su marcha. La pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada despreocupada y él, avergonzado como si todo el mundo hubiera escuchado lo que estaba pensando y desconcertado por el ataque de egoísmo que tuvo decidió no ir tras ella.

Sakura sonrió al ver que las trampas habían servido para algo, llevaba consigo dos conejos que pese a no ser mucho para tres personas, después de llevar todo el día sin comer no tenía ninguna queja. Se acercó a la hoguera y se sentó en su ya más que mullido sitio y mientras recibía miradas de agradecimiento de los Akatsuki las cuales no ignoró, pero no dijo nada; sacó un kunai y empezó a hacer lo pertinente con los conejos para luego ponerlos a hacerse lentamente en el fuego.

Kisame estaba en la copa de algún árbol, atento a los alrededores permitiendo a los dos del suelo bajar la guardia. Itachi parecía dormido, sumido en un mundo de paz y ella lo observaba.

' _Se parecen…_ ' – Sonrió con nostalgia. – ' _Bueno, tal vez ya no se parezcan…_ ' – Pensó a sabiendas de que hacía al menos cinco años que no veía al otro Uchiha. Recordaba a Sasuke aún en cuerpo de niño pero aun así su corazón no lo había olvidado, no se había permitido hacerlo. Durante los años que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya se aferraba a sus recuerdos de sus dos compañeros, y cuando el rubio volvió no podía mirarle sin recordar que en su equipo faltaba un integrante. Muchas veces se imaginaba cómo sería ahora su pelo, su cara, sus ojos o su altura… ahora lo imaginaba al lado del Akatsuki comparando rasgos.

' _Seguro que es tan apuesto como él_ ' – Pensó sin dejar de mirar a Itachi. Se sonrojó por sus propios pensamientos.

Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a la pelirrosa que estaba ensimismada mirándole a él. No fue hasta que este enarcó una ceja que ella reaccionó; se sobresaltó y giró bruscamente la cabeza pues desviar la mirada no era suficiente, su cara se puso literalmente cual tomate y se cruzó de brazos indignada por haber sido cazada; el moreno a duras penas consiguió reprimir una sonrisa.

Mientras el Uchiha disfrutaba del silencio tras esa situación ella juraría que era el silencio más incómodo que le había tocado presenciar. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo para calmarse y cerciorarse de que él ya no la observaba, pero siempre acababan encontrando sus ojos posados en ella y esta volvía a su pose enfadada rápidamente. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y sabía que él encontraba entretenida la situación, por lo que seguramente la estaba haciendo de rabiar a posta. No se dejaría mangonear así.

Se armó de valor, inspiró y giró su cabeza hacia él cruzando miradas; esperaba que él acabara el juego y apartara la vista hacia otra parte. Pero no. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada de forma tranquila sin ningún rastro de movimiento en su cara, ella no tardó en empezar a tensarse. Esos ojos negros tenían una mirada tan profunda que sentía como si le estuviera viendo el alma y con ella todos sus secretos. Notó como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y consciente de que iba a perder el desafío que ella misma había empezado, desvió su mirada hacia la hoguera perdiéndose el gesto de satisfacción del Uchiha.

– La cena ya está lista… - Dijo en un susurro.

Casi antes de que terminara la frase, Kisame cayó del cielo y agarrando uno de los conejos volvió a desaparecer.

– ¡Eh! ¡Son para compartir! – Le gritó al hombre-pez

– Pues… compartirlo. – Se oyó su respuesta desde alguna parte.

Itachi se había divertido con el no tal sutil juego de miradas, ver como la chica se tensaba, sonrojaba y cambiaba su mirar desafiante a uno nervioso y vulnerable era algo que le había deleitado.

Quería más.

No dudó en levantarse, hacerse con el conejo y volver a sentarse en el mismo sitio donde estaba. Sin mirarla, empezó a comer. La cara de ella era un poema.

– ¿Pero qué haces? – Le interrogó enfadada.

– Comer.

– ¿No me digas? – Dijo en tono burlón

Sabía que ella estaba intentando encontrar la manera de pedirle un trozo, pero él ya tenía claro lo que quería que pasara. Arrancó una de las patas y lo alzó hacia ella en señal de ofrecimiento.

– Toma.

– Lánzamelo.

– No.

– Lánzalo.

– No.

– ¿Por favor? – Suplicó

– Si lo quieres, ven.

Si no fuera porque él podría matarla de un soplido le habría dado tal puñetazo en la cabeza que dormiría como un bebé hasta el amanecer. Era inútil discutir. Se dirigió hacia él a regañadientes y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su comida, Itachi apartó la mano.

– Oye… - Dijo a punto de explotar.

– Siéntate.

– ¿Qué?

No hizo falta más que una mirada para que ella acatara la orden sin rechistar, se sentó a su lado y agachó la cabeza; se moría de hambre pero cuando fue a pedirle un poco no hizo falta. Itachi le tendió un trozo con bastante carne como para no necesitar comer más que eso, lo agradeció internamente, pero no le daría las gracias.

Se puso a comer cuando noto un cosquilleo en el pelo y giró la cabeza. Itachi se había inclinado y estaba tan cerca que sus melenas se rozaban, ella ahogó un grito.

– ¿Qué se dice? – Susurró seductor

– Gra... ¡Gracias! – Gritó ella totalmente roja y al instante se arrepintió.

– Bien.

Itachi se recostó en la gran roca que estaba tras ellos, más satisfecho por sacarle los colores a la pelirrosa que por haber llenado el estómago. Ella terminó de comer en silencio.

– He dejado unos clones para que hagan guardia, si ven algo nos avisan – Kisame rompió el silencio haciendo acto de presencia.

Sakura quiso volver a su sitio para dormir, pero entre el árbol, la roca e Itachi la cubrían bastante bien del frio aire de la noche. Aún sonrojada se acomodó, dormiría ahí.

Se despertó al sentir un golpe en la cintura. Se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba, estaba amaneciendo y había mucha niebla. Miró a su lado para ver a su agresora, que aun dormida no dejaba de moverse.

– Llevo un rato despierto mirándola y créeme, no sé cómo no te ha despertado antes. – Dijo Kisame mientras ponía tres conejos en la hoguera que había reencendido – Sus trampas funcionan – señaló el desayuno.

Itachi bufó al notar a su compañero de buen humor tan temprano.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó socarrón - ¿Tú no estás hoy de buen humor?

– Por qué iba a estarlo… - Contestó Itachi sin ganas.

– ¿Por el numerito de anoche? – Kisame puso su mejor tono de picardía.

– Tsk

– … ¿Te gusta? - susurró acercándose a él.

– No.

Kisame soltó una carcajada que sacó del profundo sueño a la chica. Los dos se miraron, se conocían muy bien. Pese a pertenecer a una de las bandas más peligrosas e imparciales del mundo eran amigos cercanos. Eran familia. Llevaban muchos años trabajando juntos y ambos sabían al dedillo sus historias, sabían toda la verdad el uno del otro. Uno había matado a toda su familia por la paz y el otro había matado a todos sus conocidos por supervivencia, los dos habían pasado por lo mismo y los dos se avergonzaban en silencio.

– Buenos días – les saludó Sakura que aún se estaba despertando - ¿Qué fue ese grito?

– Nada nada, estábamos hablando del combate contra esos tres de ayer – Mintió el ninja de la Niebla.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella extrañada.

– ¿Aún no has despertado?

– No no, no es eso. ¿Has dicho tres? – Insistió en el tema.

– Sí, he dicho tres – Contestó Kisame con rintintin. Itachi bufó y se llevó una mano a la sien; Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? No lo entiendo.

– Los anbus… van en grupos de cuatro – contestó ella preocupada.

– Joder… - El Uchiha dejó claro con su tono que estaba totalmente enfadado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

– Tal vez esté esperando refuerzos y aún no haya dado con nosotros – Dijo Sakura

– Tenemos que movernos – Sentenció Itachi.

Esta vez no irían a paso lento por el sendero principal. Esta vez correrían y saltarían entre los árboles para llegar lo más lejos posible, no importaba a donde. No podían arriesgarse a encontrar a un grupo numeroso de shinobis de la hoja en busca de venganza.

Justo cuando abandonaron el campamento, una rata de tinta se esfumó llevándole toda la información obtenida en esa noche a su creador.


	9. Noticias

Kakashi y Tsunade estaban debatiendo la manera de contarle el delicado asunto de la pelirrosa a Naruto. Lo habían hecho llamar y el chico no tardaría en llegar al despacho. Era el momento.

– ¿Se lo tomará bien?

– Lo dudo… - Kakashi suspiró - ¿Sigue sin haber noticias? – Tsunade negó con la cabeza - ¿Nada de nada?

– Nada de nada…

La puerta de la sala fue abierta de par en par dejando pasar a Sai con gesto consternado, cerró la puerta tras de sí de golpe recibiendo las miradas de asombro de los dos jounin del interior.

– ¿Sai? – A Tsunade se le llenaron los ojos de esperanza.

– Creo que me debe una explicación, Hokage-sama.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Él se puede quedar – Contesto ella al ver la preocupación del chico por la presencia de Kakashi.

Para Sai el controlar y expresar sus emociones aún era una ardua tarea, pero en ese momento se dejó llevar y era claro que arrastraba desconcierto, pesar y enfado. Confuso por las ganas que tenía de entrar en cólera decidió hablar rápido antes de descontrolarse.

– Me mandó en una misión pacífica de búsqueda para encontrar a Sakura y traerla de vuelta.

– ¿La has encontrado? – Preguntó ella sin dejarle seguir hablando. Él se acercó al escritorio e intentando no gritar soltó:

– Dos miembros de mi escuadrón están muertos, y he dejado a Z _ō_ en el hospital; creen que no vaya a salir del coma.

– ¿QUÉ? – Gritó ella, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las dos manos.

– ¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó Kakashi - ¿Cómo ha pasado?

– Me separé del grupo en busca de un claro para pasar la noche, al avisarles de mi posición y ver que no llegaban fui a buscarles. – Tanto Kakashi como Tsunade lo miraban expectantes – Los encontré al lado del rio, pensé que los tres estaban muertos. Mientras los cargaba en uno de mis pájaros mandé una rata a recolectar información y me puse directamente camino a la aldea, sin buscar otra confrontación.

No dijo más, dudaba de hacerlo pues ni él mismo se lo creía. No tenía ningún sentido para él que estuviera pasando todo eso. Antes de ir a la Torre Hokage había mirado el Libro Bingo y había visto allí plasmada la cara sonriente de su compañera.

Sakura Haruno. Jounin de Konoha. Ninja médico. Desertora.

¿Por qué le habían ocultado esa información? ¿Por qué, aun así, le habían dado una misión de buscarla 'pacificamente'? Apretó los puños. Kakashi le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le tocó el hombro y le animó a seguir hablando. Él, en cambio, dirigió una mirada de odio a Tsunade.

– ¿Tú lo sabías verdad? – La Hokage ladeó la cabeza – Sakura lleva más de una semana calificada como desertora, y ¿me mandas a recuperarla pacíficamente? ¿No te importa la seguridad de tus shinobis?

Tsunadé palideció. Tal vez estaba entendiendo mal, o tal vez Sakura se había sentido traicionada y pagó su enfado con esos anbus que fueron a buscarla. Tuvo que preguntar:

– ¿Ha sido ella? – Su voz sonaba resquebrajada.

Sai pudo notar en el rostro de la mujer que ella no sabía dónde los había mandado, que ella realmente creía que Sakura estaba perdida sola en algún lugar. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué la había marcado como desertora? La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía claro que le faltaba mucha información para atar los cabos.

– Sai – susurró Tsunade – Dime… ¿ha sido ella? – Lo miró con dolor.

– No sé lo que está pasando aquí Hokage-sama, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando – Se alteró – Lo único que sé con certeza es que a escasos dos kilómetros de la masacre estaba Akatsuki – Tragó saliva – Y Sakura… ella estaba con ellos.

El silenció llenó la sala, Tsunade había olvidado cómo articular palabra.

– Tsunade-sama, solicito un escuadrón para liberar a Sakura de Akatsuki. – Ella asintó de forma mecánica y se puso a buscar unos informes para encontrar shinobis libres que pudieran partir inmediatamente de la aldea.

– Creo que no me habéis entendido – Sentenció Sai, que sentía que todo lo que había aprendido de los sentimientos eran puras patrañas pues no había leído nada sobre la sensación que le inundaba en esos momentos su cuerpo y mente.

– ¡Sai! ¡Dilo todo de una vez! – Gritó Tsunade, a punto de romper toda cosa que se encontrara delante de ella.

– Sakura estaba con ellos, es una de ellos. – Realmente no se creía sus palabras, o no quería creerlas. Era una sensación nueva que nunca había sentido y le traía de cabeza. – Llevaba la capa – Añadió, para que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

– Eso… eso no es… Eso es imposible, Sai – Kakashi se enderezaba a la vez que iba hablando – Sakura no se uniría a Akatsuki, no iría en contra de Konoha y mucho menos en contra de sus amigos. Tú la conoces…

– Creía que la conocía – admitió con penumbra – Pero sé lo que he visto, Kakashi-san.

– No. ¡No! – Kakashi empezaba a impacientarse – Tal vez esté con ellos pero apostaría la mano a que fue por obligación. Estoy seguro que la coaccionaron. ¡Ella no haría eso por voluntad propia! Ni unirse a Akatsuki, ni luchar en su nombre contra ninjas de la Hoja. Jamás.

– ¡Eso es lo que yo llevo pensando desde que lo descubrí! Pero les hizo la cena, compartió con ellos la comida, habló con ellos y por Kami, también durmió a su lado con la guardia totalmente baja sin una pizca de miedo o preocupación. Es más ¡parecía contenta! No tengo ni idea de qué pensar.

– ¡No hables así de Sakura! – Finalmente Tsunade tomó parte en la discusión – Esto se nos está yendo de las manos. ¿En qué pensabas, Sakura? – Masculló.

– Si no está en el Libro Bingo por haberse unido a Akatsuki, ¿entonces por qué es? – Sai necesitaba saber la respuesta a eso.

Kakashi miró a Tsunade, llevaban planeando la historia varías horas antes de que llegara Sai con la nueva información. Ahora todo se había ido al traste, menuda encerrona. Si le contaba la verdad, no había duda de que este se lo contaría todo a Naruto y ya el rubio se encargaría de que el secreto estuviera en boca de todo el mundo.

Nuevo plan. Tsunade nunca se perdonaría la traición que estaba por darle a su pupila frente a sus amigos; pero no tenía otra opción. El pecho le dolía y luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas. Intentando mantener la compostura se sentó de nuevo en su silla y con un semblante serio pero con una profunda tristeza, le contestó:

– Hace ocho meses a Sakura se le había asignado una misión en la Aldea de la Niebla pero nunca llegó al punto de encuentro. – Kakashi la miraba con pánico, como si ya supiera todas las palabras que iban a salir de su boca – Estuve haciendo tiempo y enviando partidas de búsqueda, pero no encontramos nada – Suspiró – Estaba preocupada, creía que le había pasado algo… Pero hace poco Akatsuki atacó Suna y ella fue vista robando pertenencias del museo y saliendo de la aldea por la fuerza.

– ¿Qué? – Comentó Kakashi, totalmente perplejo ante la acusación que acababa de recibir su alumna.

– ¿Estás diciendo que Sakura lleva en Akatsuki ocho meses? – Pregunto Sai sin dar crédito.

– Estoy diciendo que no teníamos noticias de Sakura desde hace ocho meses. Fue vista en Suna con ellos, y ahora tú vienes con esa información.

Tsunade sabía que Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo con la versión que había dado pues no sólo acusaban a Sakura de llevar ocho meses con Akatsuki, si no que la acusación también incluía conspiración contra aldea de mucho tiempo atrás; dando a entender que aprovechó esa misión en la que viajaría sola para desertar definitivamente. ¿Eran necesarias tantas mentiras para proteger una Flor basada en una leyenda que tal vez ni si quiera fuera cierta? ¿Tenía que cargar Sakura con el peso de todo eso?

Aun así no lograba entender por qué ella se había unido a la organización. 'Para cubrirse las espaldas' – Pensó Kakashi. Y tenía lógica.

Sai estaba intranquilo pero había recuperado su característica serenidad con su cara que no dice nada. Asimilaba toda la información y no se creía que Sakura llevara tanto tiempo con Akatsuki, pero los hechos decían todo lo contrario. Esa no era la Sakura que él conocía, sabía que era malo con los sentimientos y las relaciones pero estaba casi seguro de que ella no fingía cuando se preocupaba por él o por Naruto. Sai nunca entendió el fervor y las ganas que el rubio ponía para recuperar a Sasuke pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado… ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Él la conocía y sabía que su lugar estaba aquí con ellos.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó, consciente de que tanto él como Tsunade y Kakashi querían traerla de vuelta.

– Tenemos que contárselo a Naruto – el enojo de Kakashi estaba presente – No tardará en llegar.

– Los tres se quedaron en silencio; tras esa acalorada discusión no tenían ganas de seguir hablando pero el alegre rubio de ojos azules necesitaba saberlo. Sabían que sería una conversación difícil y Tsunade también sabía que a partir de ese día Naruto la odiaría de por vida.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

– Si eres Naruto pasa, si no, ¡largo! – Gritó la Hokage mirando la puerta.

– Vaya vaya… - Naruto se rascó la cabeza con una mirada nerviosa – Te veo de buen humor… je… je…

– Tsk

Saludó con la mirada a Sai y a su sensei, que le devolvieron el gesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que rápidamente se borró su sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó totalmente serio. Los ninjas que tenía delante se miraron pero no dijeron nada. - ¿Qué pasa? – Gritó, la paciencia no era su punto fuerte.

Sai observó que no eran capaces de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia, así que lo haría él. Lo dijo de forma que se lo contaría a cualquier otra persona que no fuera Naruto, totalmente imparcial y carente de emoción alguna.

– Sakura es una traidora, está con Akatsuki.

– ¿QUÉ? – Gritó el rubio después de haberse abalanzado sobre Sai y agarrarlo del chaleco gris que llevaba puesto - ¡Mientes! – Dijo apretando el puño libre reprimiendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

– Naruto… escúchame…

– ¡No! – Miró a Kakashi para contestarle – No pienso escuchar. Me importa un rábano la historia con la que vengáis. ¿Tú te lo crees? – Inquirió, aún sin soltar a Sai.

– Tengo pruebas, lo he visto Naruto – Dijo el Anbu – Llevaba la capa y estaba con ellos, mataron a dos hombres de mi escuadrón.

Ahora sí, el puño de Naruto se dirigió con fuerza hacia la cara del chico que aterrizó en el suelo empezando a sangrar por la nariz.

– ¡Naruto! – Le regañó Tsunade.

A ritmo tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos el Jinchuriki salió de la habitación sin abrir la boca ni levantar la vista del suelo, no quería escuchar esas tonterías.

– Iré yo – Dijo Kakashi siguiéndole los pasos.

– No ha ido tal mal – Susurró Sai levantándose del suelo.

Estaban saliendo del edificio cuando lo llamó:

– Naruto – El rubio hizo caso omiso – Oye, Naruto

Kakashi apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico para detenerle el paso y este giró la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

– Sensei…

– Vamos, te invito a Ichiraku – Intentó animarlo

Caminaron en silencio; El peliplata no sabía cómo dar respuestas a esas preguntas que su alumno no se atrevía a pronunciar. Una vez llegaron al puesto de ramen se sentaron en una pequeña mesa para dos personas uno frente a otro y pidieron 'el especial de la casa' pero, aun cuando la comida ya estaba servida ninguno había abierto la boca y tampoco parecían tener intención de probar bocado.

– Kakashi-sensei… ¿es cierto? – Preguntó finalmente con la mirada perdida en el cuenco de ramen; Kakashi suspiró.

– Sí y no – Se pudo ver en los ojos del rubio una pizca de esperanza – La situación es mucho más compleja de lo que parece.

– ¿Qué quieres decir…?

– Sabemos que Sakura está en Akatsuki – Sentenció, frío – Pero no sabemos el motivo ni cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, no oficialmente. Pero… Tú y yo sabemos que algo ha tenido que pasar para que ella tomara esa decisión ¿verdad?

– Ni si quiera me creo que ella decidiera eso…

– A eso me refiero.

– ¿Crees que la obligaron? – Algo parecido a furia inundó el rostro de Naruto.

– Conociendo a Sakura esa es la única opción que me encaja

Kakashi intentaba animar a Naruto con la poca información que podía darle, una información basada en opiniones personales a su vez basadas en la 'verdad oficial'.

Naruto por su parte estaba desolado, ni si quiera tenía voluntad para enfadarse y hacer frente al problema. Que su mejor amiga haya desertado y se haya unido a Akatsuki era un golpe demasiado bajo. ¿Por qué las personas que más le importan desertaban? Cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea se había prometido a sí mismo y a Sakura que lo traería de vuelta, se enfadó y removió cielo y tierra para conseguir el permiso para salir a buscarlo cien veces. Ahora ella se había ido y él ni si quiera solicitó misión para encontrarla; se había cerrado en sus pensamientos creyendo que tal vez si ignoraba esa información la pelirrosa aparecería al día siguiente para ir a entrenar juntos como un día cualquiera. Hacía ocho meses que no hablaba con ella y no se dio cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos hasta que existió la posibilidad de que no volviera.

Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos estrujando sus cabellos y una idea le rondó por la cabeza. Miró a Kakashi con decisión.

– Si Sakura está en Akatsuki es porque Sasuke está en Akatsuki – Soltó.

Los ojos del enmascarado se abrieron como platos; él sabía que no era así, Sakura estaba con Itachi y Kisame; pero si esa idea animaba al rubio a seguir adelante no dudaría en darle coba.

– No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

– ¡Piénsalo! ¿Por qué Sakura se uniría a esa organización? ¡Pues porque ahí está él! Se acercará a Sasuke y pronto volverán los dos a Konoha.

– Las cosas no pueden ser tan simples, Naruto – Una cosa era animar al rubio y otra darle demasiadas esperanzas.

– ¿De qué parte estás? – Naruto estaba irritado – Confío en Sakura-chan. Sé que tiene que haber un motivo detrás de todo y por la única persona que ella se sacrificaría de esa manera sería por el teme. Voy ahora mismo a hablar con la vieja para hacer una partida de búsqueda.

– Oye… ¡No! ¡Espera!

Kakashi se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras el chico se había ido a sprint a hablar con Tsunade; tenía las ideas claras y esperanza en que pronto todo se solucionaría.


	10. Nada que perder

Después de una semana avanzando apenas sin descanso, ahora seguían en movimiento de forma pausada y tranquila. Kisame había dicho que no muy lejos de donde estaban había un pequeño pueblo pesquero donde Akatsuki tenía un piso franco, y es ahí donde se dirigían. Sus paradas para descansar no pasaban nunca de las cinco horas, por lo que ese sería un muy buen sitio para reponerse durante un par de días antes de volver a ponerse en marcha esta vez hacia uno de los refugios cerrados.

Sakura creía que acostumbrarse a 'esa nueva vida' iba a ser complicado, pero ahora que se encontraba allí con ellos ya no parecía tan difícil. Había descubierto una sensación de autonomía que la hacía sentir más segura y confiada con ella misma; además de que empezaba a sentirse cómoda en compañía de esos dos. No hablaban mucho, pero se entendían perfectamente. Y pese a ser una nueva recién llegada con dudosa lealtad, ellos dependían y confiaban en que ella cumpliría su parte. No la vigilaban, no la hacían sentirse extraña.

Le daban sus tareas sólo una vez, y eso bastaba. Por el momento eran nimiedades: hogueras, comidas, guardias nocturnas, inspeccionar terreno… Nadie estaba encima de ella para meterle prisa y no la habían interrogado para sacarle toda la información que pudiera tener; daban por hecho que llegado el momento ella hablaría.

Era innegable que Sakura era 'feliz' en Konoha, con sus más y sus menos, pero tenía una buena vida allí; estaba triste y la echaba de menos. Pero el sentimiento de tristeza aumentaba al pensar en Konoha de manera melancólica, como si no fuera a volver. Era una buena vida, sí, pero… si ahora mismo le dieran la opción de volver de forma instantánea ¿lo haría? Esa era una pregunta a la que la mente de la pelirrosa no podía responder rápido ni con certeza, y solo podía haber un motivo: No le disgustaba estar ahí con los Akatsuki. Y eso… ese sentimiento la consternaba.

Durante este tiempo que llevaba con ellos no había sentido miedo, y mucho menos de él. El traidor de la Hoja, el que asesinó a toda su familia a excepción de uno, el portador de unos ojos más rojos que la sangre capaces de arrasar con todo en menos de un parpadeo. Se había imaginado que Itachi Uchiha era un cretino arrogante y frío que se sentía superior a todo el mundo; y así era, solo que no de la manera que ella creía. A veces, cuando el chico bajaba la guardia su mirar infundía tristeza y necesidad de algo… y ella se había dado cuenta, lo observaba y tuvo que reprimir varias veces las ganas de sentarse a su lado y arroparlo entre sus brazos porque lo que parecía pasar por su mente debía ser algo horrible para él. ¿De verdad era él ese Itachi Uchiha que está en boca de todos?

Tenía un aura y un 'algo' que casi la obligaba a quedarse ensimismada mirándolo. Quería conocerlo y ese interés en él no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke; por mucho que se parecieran. Tal vez esas miradas pícaras que Sakura recibía por parte del Uchiha o esas otras miradas fugaces que parecían tener como único objetivo asegurarse de que ella seguía ahí, habían ayudado a levantar su interés por él.

O tal vez, el motivo fuera que le sacaba rápidamente los colores con una frase corta, fría y calculada. Decía las palabras justas y exactas para desbocar a la chica.

' _Ni que me gustara_ ' – Se sorprendió a si misma más de una vez con esa frase.

¿Qué pensarían en Konoha si supieran que ella no se sentía fuera de lugar con esa característica capa? Había pensado en Naruto y el golpe que habrá sido para él enterarse, dos de las personas que más aprecia de una forma u otra han desertado dejándole solo. Porque claro, a estas alturas estaba claro que ya debía ser consciente de que ella estaba en el Libro Bingo. ¿Sabría lo de Akatsuki? Lo dudaba, no habían dejado rastro y que fueran a preguntar a los aldeanos de los remotos pueblos por los que pasaron era demasiada casualidad.

Empezó a llover fuerte de repente.

– Vamos, estamos cerca. No tomará más de 10 minutos. – Dijo Itachi justo antes de desaparecer corriendo por las ramas de los árboles.

Kisame y Sakura lo siguieron hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo. O no tan pequeño. Estaba compuesto por muchas casas bastante alejadas entre sí y en el núcleo de la aldea eran todos edificios de interés común: escuela, centro médico, muchos restaurantes y diversas tiendas.

Siguieron uno de los caminos colina arriba y pasaron por dos casas hasta pararse delante de la siguiente. Era una casa antigua, bonita, de madera y piedra que estaba muy bien cuidada. Se podía ver que tenía un jardín detrás pero no tenía ninguna valla que delimitara la propiedad privada, era un pueblo tranquilo y familiar. Nadie iría a molestarles.

El ninja de la Niebla se acercó a la puerta y con un juego de sellos la abrió y entró.

– Entra – Ordenó el otro mirando a la pelirrosa y ella sin decir nada se adentró en la estancia. Itachi la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Los muebles eran simples, los básicos para una casa totalmente de paso. La entrada principal de la casa había dado a un espacioso salón el cual contaba con varios sofás y una chimenea. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías, algunas vacías y otras llenas de libros. Había una puerta doble a la izquierda, la cual daba a la cocina y hacia el fondo al lado de las escaleras había otra puerta; donde más adelante iría por curiosidad y vería una pequeña sala de reuniones.

– Sígueme – Otra orden salió de los labios del azabache.

Sakura lo siguió sin decir nada y subieron al segundo piso. Un pasillo y cinco puertas. Antes de preguntar que había allí Itachi le contestó.

– Cuatro habitaciones y un baño. Son todas iguales, escoge una. Hay capas y ropa seca en los armarios.

– Vale… em… gracias. Esta misma entonces.

Se metió tras la puerta que más cerca tenía. Antes de encerrarse en el lugar, miró a Itachi que estaba parado delante de la puerta mirándola a ella. Sakura frunció el ceño y esperó, supuso que querría decir algo; pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó

– Umm…

Itachi empujó la puerta a medio cerrar y se metió con ella en la habitación. Se acercó al armario y empezó a desabrochar la capa.

– ¿Q-qué haces? – Titubeó e Itachi la miró de forma interrogante.

– Estás empapada, cámbiate.

Si antes estaba ligeramente sonrojada ahora parecía haber hecho contacto con el sol. Las mejillas le ardían y perdió la capacidad de hablar. ¿Que se cambiara? ¿Allí, con él? ¡Que narices era eso! Itachi se quitó la capa y se disponía a sacarse la camiseta negra pero justo antes, la miró de una forma tan seductora que a la pelirrosa se le salía el corazón por la boca ante ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba experimentando.

– ¿Quieres mirar? – Su tono de voz ronco iba a la par que sus ojos.

Un calor inmenso se le subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza de forma abrumante. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba agitada? No sabía articular palabra y parece que no iba a tardar en olvidarse de cómo respirar. Estaba estática, sus piernas no respondían y no podía apartar la mirada de él. Tras unos segundos embaucada en sus ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía la vista fija en sus labios que parecían esconder una sonrisa triunfante.

El Uchiha se deshizo de la camiseta y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, que seguía sin responder. Sakura quería desaparecer pero no quería perderse detalle de aquel perfecto cuerpo que tenía frente a ella. Era la primera vez que sentía eso y deseaba saber más.

Itachi se paró a un palmo de ella y agachó ligeramente la cabeza hasta que sus rostros quedaron uno delante de otro. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, no se tocaban pero si uno de los dos hablaba sus labios se rozarían… y él habló.

– Esta es mi habitación – A Sakura se le paró el corazón ante el cosquilleo del roce de los labios de él contra los suyos – Pero puedes quedarte… - Un susurro totalmente seductor que hizo eco en la mente la chica.

Estuvo a punto de pasar su mano por el torso desnudo del Uchiha, pero asustada dio un paso atrás dejando de sentir en la cara el respirar tranquilo de Itachi. Con un portazo salió de la habitación y se encerró en otra, totalmente agitada y con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Él, ante esa simpática huida sonrió satisfecho; tal vez la próxima vez no la deje salir corriendo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la que sí era su habitación. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? O mejor, ¿por qué no había reaccionado?

' _Está jugando conmigo…_ ' – Se quejó

Si le hubiera pasado en Konoha con cualquier chico seguramente le habría dado un puñetazo en el estómago y le hubiera insultado quinientas veces, pero no tenía voluntad para hacérselo a él. ¿Le gustaba? La verdad que Itachi era el tipo de hombre que atraería a cualquier mujer… pero ¿a ella? Ella se suponía que tenía su corazón en otra parte, aunque ahora dudaba.

Todos sus amigos ya tenían pareja o habían probado a tener alguna, pero ella había rechazado toda oportunidad que se le presentó; seguía encerrada en sus sentimientos de hace años por una persona que realmente ya no conocía.

Un sentimiento de culpa la inundó. No quería olvidarle, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que era consciente de que justo eso estaba pasando. Por muy puro y leal que fuera su amor por él, han sido muchos años sin verlo más que en ese retrato del Equipo 7 que cuelga en la pared de su cuarto en Konoha. ¿Por qué el primer hombre que despertaba algo en ella tenía que ser otro Uchiha? No era amor, eso estaba claro. No se parece en nada en los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke.

' _¿Cómo cambian las cosas eh?'_ – Se susurró mientras se levantaba para quitarse la ropa empapada por la lluvia.

.

.

.

Toc, toc, toc

Alguien tocaba en la puerta. Ella estaba cansada, torció su cabeza para el otro lado de la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Toc, toc, toc

– Tsk, ¿qué pasa? – Susurró

Toc, toc, toc

Se levantó de un salto enfadada, decidida a cantarle las cuarenta a quien la molestara. Si era Itachi, se desahogaría por lo de la noche anterior y si era Kisame, bueno, con él no tenía reparo ninguno en quejarse por despertarla. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

– ¿QUÉ?

– ¡Menudo despertar! ¿Tú eres la chica nueva? Jum.

Sakura se puso azul, ¡lo que faltaba! ¿Quiénes eran estos dos?

– Te dije que no era buena idea despertarla tan temprano Senpai.

– ¡Pero si tú has dado la idea! ¡Estúpido!

– No no, yo dije que deberíamos saludarla. Pero podríamos haber esperado a que fuera a desayunar. ¿A que sí Sakura-chan?

– ¡Oye, tú! – Agarró a su compañero por el cuello de la capa - ¡No me cargues a mí el muerto ahora! Jum.

– No… yo no… ja-ja-ja – Se rascó la cabeza riendo falsamente.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió dejando ver a un Itachi con aspecto cansado y de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué es este alboroto?

– ¡Oh! Itachi-san hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

– Oye Itachi ¿qué hacéis aquí? Os habéis desviado un poco del camino jum.

– Tsk

Fue lo único que dijo para después ignorarlos completamente y ponerse a bajar las escaleras, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a una Sakura confundida que observaba la escena. Ella se tensó y para su desgracia un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ese ninja con máscara que tenía delante de su puerta.

– Uuuh… ¡A Sakura-chan le gusta Itachi-san! – Gritó

Suficiente.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe dejando a los dos nuevos ninjas en el pasillo y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, como si acabara de correr veinte kilómetros y estuviera exhausta.

– ¿Por qué has dicho eso idiota? Jum – Se escuchó un golpe.

– ¿Tobi ha dicho algo malo? – Nadie le contestó – Seeeeeenpai ¡eh! ¡eh! ¿Se habrá enfadado conmigo?

¿Es que no se callaban? ¿De verdad eran Akatsuki? Sakura puso la almohada encima de su cabeza, decidida a no escuchar ni una palabra más y bufó. Esto no tenía sentido, parecía un circo y no una de las organizaciones criminales más poderosas. No sólo armaban jaleo, si no que había dicho 'eso'. Si ya le costaba mantener la mirada al Uchiha ahora que el chico de la máscara había gritado eso ¿qué iba a hacer?

Tenía que bajar a la cocina pronto, se moría de hambre y un rico olor a bizcocho recién hecho se colaba hasta su habitación. Se vistió a regañadientes… ¡Madre mía! ¡Había abierto la puerta sólo con una camiseta de tirantes puesta!

' _Genial…'_ – Masculló enfadada – _'Bajo corriendo, agarro un trozo de bizcocho y un café y me vuelvo corriendo a la habitación'_ – Planeaba.

Bajó las escaleras con actitud firme pero temblando en sus adentros mientras cinco pares de ojos la miraban. ¿Por qué la miraban? Se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas de gritarles y se dirigió a la cocina.

– Sakura – Itachi la llamó, ella dio un respingo. – Cuando…

– ¡Trae tu desayuno aquí Sakura-chan! Tenemos una reunión – Le interrumpió el chico de la máscara, e Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Deja de interrumpir a la gente cuando habla – Un pelirrojo que no había visto antes habló.

– ¡Eso, Tobi! Deja de molestar jum.

– Tú también Deidara, cállate.

– Ja-ja-ja ¡Te ha reñido!

– Tobi…

Sakura cogió su desayuno y se sentó en uno de los sitios libres, al lado de Itachi que estaba en pose relajada mirando como Deidara y Tobi discutían.

– Sasori ¿Cómo los aguantas? – Preguntó Kisame.

– Si no los he matado ya es porque Pain me ha dicho que son valiosos. ¿Sakura, verdad? – Se dirigió a ella.

– S-Sí…

– Tengo entendido que tienes información de la Flor de Amaterasu.

Ella abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que le preguntaban… había llegado la hora. Asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sabes?

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, todos estaban expectantes esperando sus palabras. Ella ahora estaba con Akatsuki, así que hablaría… No tenía nada que perder, ya no tenía nada.

– Encontraron una flor de porcelana en una cueva y la estuvieron investigando en Suna creyendo que era la Flor de la leyenda.

– ¿Tú estabas allí, cierto? – La interrogó Sasori

– Si. Estaba como encargada de la investigación. No puedo asegurar de que sea la verdadera pero sí que puedo decir que no hemos podido hacerle ni un solo rasguño. Con nada, es imposible.

– Nosotros estábamos ahí y no encontramos ningún rastro de la flor ni de ningún documento, jum. – Dijo Deidara.

– Teníamos orden de quemarlo todo si alguien llegaba a atacar el museo.

– ¿Y la Flor? Si era inmune a todo no habría servido de nada quemarla, ¿no? – Volvió a preguntar Sasori.

– Yo hui con ella…

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Itachi en un susurro.

Todos la miraban con sorpresa, no se esperaban que la fuente de información tuviera el pequeño objeto en su poder.


	11. Uy

– Yo hui con ella…

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Itachi en un suave susurro que nadie escuchó.

Todos miraban con sorpresa a Sakura, ¿había huido con ella? ¿La tenía aún?

– ¿Y dónde está ahora? – Sasori fue el primero en hablar después de unos segundos expectantes.

– Pues… - Dudó en hablar.

– En esta casa – Sentenció Itachi, cortándola.

– ¡Oh! ¿Puedo verla, puedo verla? – Gritó con emoción el chico de la máscara.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no, Itachi? ¡Llevamos meses tras ella! Jum.

– Está protegida con un genjutsu. No me apetece pasar un día deshaciendo la técnica para que puedas verla, Deidara. – Mintió.

Tanto Kisame como Sakura no entendían bien por qué Itachi había dicho eso, pero ninguno dijo nada y tampoco hicieron ningún gesto que pusiera en duda las palabras del Uchiha. Kisame confiaba en él, y ella… bueno, ella directamente estaba en blanco.

No hablaron más del tema, acabaron de desayunar escuchando las tonterías de Tobi y a Deidara rebatiéndole alguna que otra cosa.

Sakura miraba a ningún sitio sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Itachi había mentido? ¿Por qué no quería enseñar la Flor? ¿Por qué Kisame no había dicho nada? ¿Habrá hecho mal en decir eso? La cabeza le daba vueltas y la sensación de haber metido la pata le revolvía el estómago. Itachi no había dicho nada más, ni si quiera la había mirado. Estaba sentado de forma relajada apoyado en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, ni si quiera se había bebido su café.

Sintió un empujón suave mientras Tobi se sentaba a su derecha, dejándola a ella entre este e Itachi encajonada. El Uchiha abrió los ojos un segundo mirándola de soslayo pero ella no lo vio, estaba atenta a los movimientos del otro chico a su lado.

– Eh, Sakura-chan. – La llamó.

– Ho-Hola… - Sonrió nerviosa.

– ¿Tú tampoco tienes anillo verdad?

– ¿Qué? – Estaba confusa, no sabía que quería decir eso.

– ¡El anillo! – Tobi se apoyó en ella para agarrar la mano del Uchiha y señalar el rojo anillo que portaba, este solo gruñó y apartó la mano colocándola en el respaldo – Hay diez, los tienen los miembros más fuertes. Yo… yo no tengo… aún – Le enseñó sus manos.

– Ah… yo tampoco – Le sonrió, tal vez en cuanto actitud este chico le recordaba a su amigo Naruto, ¿qué hacía ahí una persona como él?

– ¿Te encuentras bien en Akatsuki? – Le susurró, como si fuera una conversación totalmente privada e Itachi los miró también esperando respuesta.

¡Ja! ¿Cómo contestar a eso sin ponerse en un compromiso? Se notaba sorpresa en los ojos de Sakura

– Bueno… yo… aun llevo poco tiempo aquí.

– ¿No crees que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser de los nuestros? – Preguntó Deidara con cierta superioridad, metiéndose en la conversación.

– Fuerza no me falta – Contestó molesta.

– Bien… - Susurró Tobi con una voz diferente que imponía respeto mientras abandonaba la sala tras cruzar miradas con Itachi.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero nadie más pareció darle importancia al cambio de actitud del ninja de la máscara. Recogió las tazas y platos que estaban en la pequeña mesa y los llevó a la cocina, dejando a los demás hablando de cosas triviales en el salón. Volvió para subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

– Sakura – La llamó Itachi, ella lo miró con desconcierto. - ¿A dónde vas?

– A mi habitación - ¿Acaso no era obvio? Pero no pareció servirle la respuesta, así que añadió – Voy a darme una ducha.

– Deidara y yo vamos a ir a comprar comida y provisiones al centro, volveremos a medio día. – Advirtió Sasori saliendo de la casa y rápidamente fue seguido por el rubio.

Itachi seguía mirando con escrutinio a Sakura, parecía estar asegurándose de que actuaba por voluntad propia y eso la incomodó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Le soltó intentando ser tajante, pero solo consiguió un leve murmullo.

– Nada nada – Fue Kisame quien contestó y recibió la atención de la pelirrosa. - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías la Flor?

– No me preguntasteis.

– Es información demasiado importante como para callártela, sabíamos que estabas involucrada pero no hasta ese punto. – Sonrió con malicia y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero Itachi lo interrumpió.

– Déjalo, Kisame.

– Vale – suspiró – Solo digo que debería habérnoslo dicho.

– Ella no sabe nada.

Sakura los miró, de nuevo sin entender de qué hablaban. Quería preguntar pero no encontraba las palabras, así que decidió que lo mejor sería no intervenir y se movió rumbo a su habitación, dejando solos a sus dos 'compañeros'. Los escuchaba cuchichear a lo lejos, pero no intentó descubrir lo que decían; tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

La ducha fue relajante, pero el problema venía en que era un baño compartido así que se apresuró a salir de ahí vestida con un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que le quedaba bastante grande. Se había secado rápido y mal, por lo que llevaba la camiseta mojada a trozos. Estaba en su habitación secándose el pelo húmedo de forma tranquila cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Itachi, apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados la miraba. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la perfecta estampa. De nuevo esa mirada negra que le arrancaba el alma y que empezaba a dejarla sin aliento, ¿qué hacía ahí?

– Esta sí es mi habitación – Le dijo, haciendo referencia a la noche anterior.

' _Idiota, ¿por qué sacas ese tema?_ ' Se reprendió al notar que estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa.

Él no contesto, se limitó a ir hacia el armario y sacar la pequeña mochila negra de Sakura.

– ¿Qué haces? Esas son mis cosas.

Quiso ir a arrebatarle la mochila, pero recibió una mirada totalmente roja, tétrica y enfadada que la obligó a no moverse ni un paso más hacia él.

Itachi sacó la poca ropa que había allí guardada y se topó con una pequeña caja de madera. Miró a Sakura, que apartó la mirada y con eso él supo que la Flor estaba ahí. La abrió y agarró con cuidado la que parecía ser la Flor más frágil que había visto en su vida, se sentó al borde la cama inspeccionándola.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Señaló a la otra caja que había.

– La robé del museo, no sé lo que es. En la información ponía que había pertenecido a la Diosa Amaterasu, por eso me lo llevé conmigo.

– ¿Te has llevado algo más?

– No.

' _Mentira…'_ Hacia un momento estaba dispuesta a hablar y contarlo todo con detalles, pero después de lo que pasó en el desayuno no sabía si hablar o callar.

– ¿Segura?

– S-Sí.

– Umm… - Se cruzó de brazos – Deberías aprender a mentir mejor.

– ¡Se mentir! – Replicó como una cría, él sonrío.

– Y… ¿En qué me has mentido, Sakura?

¿Por qué tenía que tomar ese rumbo la conversación? Sakura palideció, ¿era una broma o la había pillado?

Itachi se sentó al borde de la cama sin quitarle ojo de encima.

– Sakura.

¿Por qué cuando sus labios pronunciaban su nombre parecía una invitación a la locura? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Temblaba ligeramente y tenía miedo de no saber reaccionar a lo que estaba por venir.

– Sakura. – La volvió a llamar, esta vez consiguió que la chica le mirara sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Ven.

– No…

Dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el armario y volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo. Se dio cuenta de que Itachi se acercaba a ella cuando entraron sus piernas en su rango de visión e instintivamente estiró los brazos, apoyando sus manos en el torso de él y haciendo presión para que no diera un paso más.

– N-No… No te acerques más – Titubeó, sentía un hormigueo en los lagrimales pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

– Tsk…

En un rápido movimiento que ella no se esperó, él agarró sus muñecas y las movió bruscamente hasta estamparlas contra las puertas del armario; dejándola retenida entre él y este. Les separaban apenas un par de centímetros y ella entró en pánico, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza consciente de que estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

La nariz de Itachi rozaba ligeramente la oreja de la chica, ella se estremeció cuando él habló.

– ¿Tienes miedo, Sakura? – Susurró y notó como ella temblaba bajo sí, pero no le contestó – Solo… - Bajó un poco más su cabeza haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz – Quería hablar.

Sabía que tenía que apartarse de ella o pronto dejaría de poder controlarse. Suspiró en el cuello de la chica y notó como toda su perfecta piel se erizaba; sonrió y la soltó pero no se movió. Ella aún mantenía sus brazos apoyados en el armario, en la misma postura que él se los dejó; se mordía el labio con impotencia y un sonrojo nada ligero cubría su cara, tenía los ojos aun cerrados. Su camiseta estaba pegada a su cuerpo entre la humedad de la ducha y el sudor frío, en su pecho se veía el pequeño montículo que dejaban sus pezones.

' _Definitivamente tengo que salir de aquí'_ – Pensó Itachi.

Se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volvió a mirarla: aún seguía igual, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

– Tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Dijo, ¿enfadado?

Se fue a su habitación y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Quería controlarse, sabía que no debía actuar así con ella… Pero si tenía una oportunidad para poder acercarse lo haría y no pensaba en las consecuencias. Una mirada triste apareció en sus ojos al pensar que después de esto ella le tendría miedo. Para él era normal ser temido, pero ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le dolía que ella le tuviera miedo? Recordó todo lo ocurrido en los días que viajaban juntos, su actitud vivaz, sin miedo… Sus riñas con Kisame, sus miradas de ese profundo color esmeralda… Las ganas que tenía de hacerla de rabiar, de sonrojarla, de ignorarla cuando ella buscaba lo contrario, de acercarse a ella… Luego la recordó contra el armario: callada, sonrojada, totalmente sumisa.

Sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho que se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que vivir sin esos buenos sentimientos, pero ya era tarde. Sabía lo que sentía, y por desgracia también lo que quería.

.

.

.

Sakura por fin pudo respirar al ver la puerta cerrarse cuando Itachi salió de la habitación y dejó libre un profundo suspiro. Sus piernas le temblaban y se dejó caer al suelo.

' _¿Qué me está pasando?_ ' – Se preguntó mientras dejaba vía libre a las lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Cuando él se acercó tuvo miedo, cuando la agarró y puso sus brazos contra el armario tuvo más miedo aún… pero cuando notó su aliento contra el cuello su cuerpo se volvió totalmente loco. ¿No intentó liberarse por miedo a que le hiciera daño? No… No lo hizo porque su cuerpo le pedía ahí y por un momento deseó que él hiciera algo más que respirar contra su piel. Su cuerpo la había traicionado.

– ¡Mierda! – Ahogó en un grito – Yo no soy así. Yo no… no puedo hacer esto. No puedo _hacerles_ esto…

Una cosa era seguir con una misión haciendo lo que fuera para cumplirla, y otra cosa era traicionar a la aldea por motivo propio. ¿Por qué cuando en su vida empieza a olvidarse de Sasuke empieza a pensar en otro Uchiha? Con todos los hombres que hay en el mundo, por qué tenía que ser él el primero que lograra despertar algo en ella… ¿Qué le diría Naruto si se entera? Qué le diría… ¿Sasuke?

– Joder, joder, joder, joder…. – Empezó a dar vueltas en círculo en la habitación.

Lo que sentía ahora daba más miedo que abandonar la aldea, que unirse a Akatsuki, que ser una desertora. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso por él? Aún quería a Sasuke y sin embargo, notaba un sentimiento más maduro por su hermano; un sentimiento más adulto y con un extra: el deseo. Estaba realmente aterrada, todo esto era nuevo para ella y todas las voces de su cabeza le decían que no era para nada buena idea ni si quiera planteárselo. Sabía que no había hueco para ella ni para su curiosidad en esta misión, se esforzaba en respirar mientras pensaba que jamás podría tentar a la suerte con un 'a ver qué pasa'; porque si algo pasaba, después de esa decisión no habría vuelta atrás.

Tenía que ser fuerte y pensar en Konoha. Da igual lo que ella sienta o quiera a partir de ahora, ya habrá tiempo para esos sentimientos más adelante, cuando vuelva a la aldea, con una persona que no esté rodeada de problemas o maldad.

' _Tienes que aguantar, no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos vayan a más y mucho menos tus acciones…_ ' – Se convencía a sí misma.

Se puso a recoger toda la ropa que Itachi había tirado sobre la cama para buscar la Flor y reparó en que esta ya no estaba. Se la había llevado… y ella no se había fijado en qué momento él la guardó.

– ¡Joder! Solo tenías que hacer una cosa. UNA. No separarte de ella. – Masculló.

El enfado se apoderó de ella. Había perdido la Flor, actuaba como una idiota frente a Itachi, no sabía si la aldea la había traicionado, había tenido que unirse a Akatsuki… ¿Es que las cosas no podrían mejorar un poco?

La cólera se apoderó de ella y después de agarrar la almohada empezó a darle golpes a la cama con ella, luego al armario; mientras decía una retahíla de cosas sin sentido.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Itachi se esperaba cualquier cosa en esa habitación menos eso; además ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, seguía dando almohadazos por todas partes.

– ¿Sakura? – Intentó llamarla, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas una carcajada y esforzándose por mantenerse serio.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ella gritó a la vez que lanzaba la almohada hacia donde había escuchado la voz, dándole a Itachi en toda la cara. Él no lo esquivó, había sido un movimiento tan rápido y espontáneo que no se dio cuenta de la almohada voladora hasta que la tuvo encima.

' _Mierda, ¿Tú no querías mejorar las cosas?_ ' – Pensó Sakura al ver lo que acababa de pasar. Itachi la miraba muy serio, y a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que soltar un suave:

– Uy…

Itachi la fulminó, y en menos de un pestañeo Sakura estaba tirada en la cama, sintiendo el peso del Uchiha sobre ella. El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Itachi recorrer su clavícula, soltó un contenido gemido.

– ¿Uy…? – Se burló él.


	12. Buscando

No sabía si había silencio en la habitación pero no escuchaba más que un pitido en sus oídos mientras tenía sus ojos fijos en la sensual sonrisa de medio lado que tenía encima de ella. Su corazón no latía, explotaba en cada latido. Aguantaba la respiración por la proximidad a la vez que sentía como él la escrutaba con la mirada. Acababa de lamerle la clavícula lentamente y tras eso Itachi solo sonrió. Por un momento quiso ponerle sus manos en el rostro y atraerlo hacia ella eliminando la poca distancia que los separaba, pero esta vez agradeció que él retuviera sus muñecas contra la cama evitando que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento. Los ojos de Sakura derrochaban expectación y aunque acababa de convencerse de que tenía que tener la cabeza centrada en sus obligaciones como ninja, tanto su mirada como su cuerpo de nuevo la traicionaban. Se mordió el labio con desespero por la falta de aire y él, divertido por la situación y la vergüenza de la pelirrosa le acarició esta vez el cuello con la lengua muy despacio, desde la clavícula hacia arriba. Cuando estaba llegando a la oreja ella soltó otro suave gemido y pudo tomar el aire que necesitaba con respiración entrecortada. Itachi dejó salir una risa ronca en el oído de esta haciendo que Sakura de nuevo dejara de respirar.

– ¿No vas a decirme nada? – Susurró.

Ella lo miró, aún expectante con su cara totalmente roja. No dijo nada y él se puso serio dedicándole una mirada sensual y exigente ante la que Sakura se vio obligada a apartar sus ojos hacia la pared al recibir una descarga en todo su cuerpo de algo que era totalmente nuevo para ella.

– Si no dices nada significa que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera…

Sakura sintió una oleada de fuego en el pecho y su zona íntima comenzó a palpitar, soltó un suspiro que parecía más un gemido agonizante. Él le soltó las manos para dejarla libre y sonrió satisfecho y arrogante. No se movió, estaba abrumada y estremecida por el poder que el Uchiha tenía sobre su cuerpo tan solo con palabras. Itachi pasó un dedo entre los pechos de la chica, por encima de la molesta tela y acomodó su mano alrededor del cuello de Sakura apretando ligeramente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios.

– Bien… - Susurró ante el silencioso permiso que ella le otorgaba – El aire solo te lo puedo quitar yo, Sakura. – Sentenció suave.

Apretó un poco más su mano contra el cuello y le rozó los labios. Ella entreabrió la boca a la espera de ese beso que anhelaba y que se esforzaba por no desear, pero tras unos ansiosos segundos el beso no llegó. Abrió los ojos confundida y se encontró una mirada roja, profunda y protectora que rozaba la perfección; él acarició los húmedos mechones rosas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de quitarse de encima de ella; se quedó sentado en la cama a su lado y ella permaneció tumbada.

– I-Itachi… yo…

– Lo siento – No la dejó hablar – No pasará otra vez.

Se fue del cuarto con gesto cansado y las manos en la sien. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Sabía lo que quería, lo sabía muy bien… Habían sido muchas mujeres las que cayeron rendidas ante él y nunca se detuvo. ¿Por qué había parado? La tenía ahí, a su completa merced, los labios de Sakura le rogaban por ser besados pero no pudo hacerlo… la chica rebosaba inocencia. ¿Habría si quiera besado a alguien alguna vez? Chasqueó la lengua y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al pensarlo. ¿Pero por qué le importaba eso? Tampoco sería la primera inexperta que camelaba…

– No te estarás volviendo blando, ¿no, Itachi? – Kisame se rio entrando en la cocina.

– No sé de qué estás hablando.

– Ya, claro. – Volvió a reír.

– Tsk… - Itachi se apoyó en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Qué has visto?

Kisame lo ignoró y se preparó una taza de café, el Uchiha estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle pero la puerta principal se abrió. ¿En serio no lo había notado? Debería haber captado el chakra de su compañero entrar en el recinto de la casa… pero no. Menos mal que Kisame no tenía la guardia baja. Se maldijo por tener la mente perdida en 'ella', le dio las gracias a Kisame con una sutil mirada y este le sonrió alzando la taza de café como un silencioso 'no hay de qué'.

– ¿Deidara y Sasori no han vuelto aún? – Preguntó el recién llegado.

– Parece que no – Le contestó Kisame.

– Oh, qué pena ¡tenían que traer la cena!

– ¿Tú dónde has estado Tobi?

– Asegurando la zona, cosa que vosotros no habíais hecho – Les reprendió con un ligero movimiento de sus manos apuntándoles con el índice – Ahora que está todo listo ¿por qué no vamos al pueblo a cenar? No parece haber ninjas por la zona y hay mucho ajetreo, sin las capas pasaremos totalmente desapercibidos.

– No. – Contestó Itachi enfadado.

– ¿No? Qué te pasa Itachi-san ¿por qué estás enfadado?

– Bésale en la frente, seguro que se le pasa – Dijo Kisame divertido.

' _Lo mato, juro que lo mato_ ' – Pensó Itachi. Y si las miradas mataran…

– Yo me apunto – Continuó el tiburón centrando su atención de nuevo en Tobi – No sé por qué tardan estos dos pero no pienso irme a dormir con hambre.

– ¡Bien! – Dio un salto y se fue a subir las escaleras – Avisaré a Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

El corazón aún le latía con fuerza, el cúmulo de sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones eran más de lo que en estos momentos podía soportar. Aún tirada boca arriba en la cama lo único que hacía era pensar, imaginar. Había vuelto a ser una adolescente imaginándose su futuro junto al hombre que amaba, solo que por primera vez desde que tenía memoria no se había imaginado al lado de Sasuke. Pensó en Itachi y en ella junto a él en el sofá de su casa en Konoha, compartiendo manta, abrazados frente al calor de la chimenea en un frio día de invierno. Era una imagen romántica y perfecta, pero dolía… cómo dolía… era algo imposible. Él no podría vivir pacíficamente en Konoha y ella… ella tal vez tampoco pueda volver allí jamás.

¿Por qué se imaginaba esas cosas? De todas formas, él de seguro solo estaba jugando con ella, y ella era tan idiota que cada vez le iba dejando más hueco en su corazón para que Itachi se acomodara ahí.

' _Eres estúpida, Sakura'_ – Se dijo a sí misma – ' _La próxima vez defiéndete, niégate'_.

Recordó las palabras de él ' _No volverá a pasar'_ ; y parecía como si le hubieran enrollado el corazón con alambre de espino. ¿No volverá a pasar? Debería estar contenta ¿No?

No…

Ella ansiaba esos labios. Quería que pasara.

– Sakura-chan ¿molesto?

– ¿Qué? – Se incorporó lentamente mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación - ¿Tobi?

– ¡El mismo! ¿Estás lista?

– ¿Cómo? ¿Nos vamos ya?

– No no, solo a cenar a la aldea – Parecía sonreír bajo la máscara - No lleves la capa, no podemos llamar la atención.

– Está bien.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, mientras Tobi le contaba su encontronazo con una ardilla en el bosque, la cual le intentó robar unas bayas que había recogido. Ella sonreía, divertida y agradecida porque le diera algo en lo que pensar y abstraerse.

Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá y los miro de reojo; Kisame los esperaba frente a la puerta, listo para salir.

– ¡Nosotros ya estamos listos! – Apuntó Tobi con energía.

– Vamos entonces – Kisame observó que Sakura miraba a Itachi, que no se había movido del sitio – Él no viene.

– Oh, vale – Quiso parecer indiferente pero se pudo notar un deje de decepción.

Cuando salieron por la puerta justo antes de cerrarla, Itachi se incorporó al grupo.

' _Blando'_ – Pensó Kisame y se rio para sí.

Los cuatro bajaron en silencio el camino para ir al núcleo de la aldea, donde escogerían algún puesto para cenar.

.

.

.

Corría como si volara, a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Tenía que encontrarla, saber qué estaba pasando.

– Baja el ritmo, Naruto – Dijo Pakkun que estaba acomodado en la espalda del rubio – No vas tú solo.

Naruto echó la vista hacia atrás y vio como sus compañeros estaban al límite intentando seguirle el paso. Se paró de golpe.

– ¡Naruto! Si vas tan rápido nos quedaremos por el camino. Las prisas no son buenas – Shikamaru se paró a su lado.

– Lo siento…

Sai no dijo nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo entendía las emociones de Naruto y las compartía. Cansarse era lo de menos, había que dar con ella. Ino estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol intentando recuperar el aliento.

– Deberíamos ir buscando sitio para pasar la noche – Dijo, con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio.

– Más adelante hay una aldea, tiene varias posadas. Sería raro que estén todas llenas. – Aportó Pakkun.

– ¡No! Si vamos a una posada nos pararemos más tiempo del necesario.

– Está bien Naruto, no nos vendrá mal descansar – Le contestó Shikamaru – Ino está cansada y viene en calidad de ninja médico, tenemos que contar con ella.

– Si vamos ya llegaremos en menos de dos horas – Sai habló – Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha pero cuando apenas llevaban un minuto algo puso en alerta al perro ninja que los acompañaba.

– ¡Quietos! ¡Parad! – Farfulló.

– ¿Qué pasa, Pakkun?

– Silencio – Abrió mucho los ojos – Escondeos, ¡ahora!

En menos de un segundo todos habían cogido posición entre ramas o arbustos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando notaron la presencia de cuatro personas acercándose a ellos a paso rápido. Cuando estaban casi delante de ellos, se pararon.

– Noto cuatro… no… cinco chakras alrededor nuestro – Dijo una mujer.

– Hmp…

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, también Ino y Shikamaru. No podía ser…

' _Justo cuando no te buscamos a ti apareces, eh…_ _menudo problema'_ – Pensó el Nara.

Sai no entendía la reacción de sus compañeros, él no conocía el tan característico 'Hmp' de Sasuke, ni si quiera lo había visto más que en las fotos que había de él en la aldea y estas eran de muchos años atrás. No podía preguntarles qué pasaba, eso revelaría su posición.

– ¿Cuatro o cinco? Aclárate – La tentó un joven, de cabello plateado y dientes afilados.

Ella iba a responderle, pero un ruido atrajo su atención así como la de los demás.

– ¡Sasuke! – Gritó Naruto saliendo de la nada y parándose frente a ellos totalmente fuera de sí.

– Naruto – Sasuke se sorprendió durante un segundo, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante serio y desinteresado.

' _Mierda, Naruto…_ ' – Pensó Ino

– ¿Dónde está? – Gritó y Sasuke le lanzó una mirada curiosa pero no respondió - ¡Maldíta sea, Sasuke! ¿Dónde está?

– No sé de qué hablas.

' _¿No me buscaba a mí?_ ' – Sasuke sintió un ligero desliz de decepción.

– ¡No juegues conmigo, joder! – Estaba realmente alterado.

– Naruto, tranquilízate – Dijo Shikamaru haciendo acto de presencia junto a Ino, Sai y Pakkun.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué no está con él?

¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué sentía curiosidad? Sasuke quería saber que estaba pasando, no había visto así a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo…

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó.

– ¿Dónde la tienes? ¿Le has hecho daño? Te juro que…

– ¡Naruto! – Gritó Sasuke, cansado de no entender.

– Creo que Sasuke dice la verdad… No sabe de qué estás hablando… - Susurró Ino, aterrada. Si Sasuke no sabía nada significaba que… Nono, eso no podía ser.

Naruto apretó los puños y los dientes; lo último que estaba esperando encontrarse era a Sasuke con un nuevo equipo y sin ella. Ni si quiera lo estaban buscando a él, seguían el rastro de Sakura… daban por hecho que él estaría con ella, pero esto… esto era una broma del destino.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

– ¿Nadie va a decirme qué pasa?

Naruto no dijo nada, seguía con pose de impotencia. Shikamaru miró a su compañero de soslayo y luego se decidió a hablar.

– Sakura está desaparecida, hace meses se fue a una misión y no la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces. Es oficial desde hace algo más de una semana.

– Hmp. No tardará en volver a la Hoja. Tanto si me encuentra como si no, volverá.

Nadie le respondió, solo lo miraban estupefactos cosa que le irritó y frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa triste y forzada de Naruto.

– ¿Sabes? Eso creía yo… Pensaba que había salido a buscarte y también pensaba que te había encontrado. Jé… ¿En qué piensas, Sakura-chan? – Habló para sí, pero todos lo escucharon.

Ino se abrazó a si misma con gesto protector y Shikamaru apartó la vista al suelo. Sai se mantenía de piedra ante un reencuentro de antiguos compañeros entre los que él no pintaba nada. Aun así la situación sí tenía que ver con él por lo que se acercó a Naruto y le puso la mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo; este le sonrió con tristeza.

– Seguro que hay un motivo detrás de todo esto – Intentó animarle.

Sasuke observaba la escena, había algo que no encajaba. Quiso saber más.

– ¿Un motivo detrás de todo? – Preguntó.

– Es algo que no te incumbe – Soltó Sai.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? Ni si quiera te conozco.

– Llevo un tiempo en el Equipo 7.

– Oh, mi reemplazo – Sonrió poderoso.

Sai iba a contestarle pero Naruto se adelantó.

– Eh, Sasuke… ¿De verdad que no la has visto? – Casi lloraba pero sonreía con esperanza.

– No.

– Entiendo…

– ¿Por qué tanto interés?

– Porque si no está contigo significa que… - No encontró las palabras para seguir, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

– ¿Quieres hablar de una vez, Naruto? – Increpó.

– ¡Cállate! – Gritó el rubio – No te has interesado por nosotros en años, ¿por qué ahora haces tantas preguntas? ¡No te importa! Pero tienes curiosidad… ¿Verdad? ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Si la querías por qué no se lo dijiste? Ella se aferró a ti durante años pensando que la odiabas… ¡Imagínate si se lo hubieras dicho! Si ella lo supiera no habría dejado la aldea, te seguiría esperando… ella no… no hubiera… ¡Joder!

Sasuke se sobresaltó y se le encogió el pecho… ' _'Ella ha dejado la aldea, ella no hubiera… ¿qué? ¿Qué has hecho, Sakura?_ ''. Después de mucho tiempo sintió algo parecido al miedo, el idiota había conseguido que se preocupara. Se olvidó de todos los demás en el bosque, en ese momento solo estaban él y Naruto así que le contestó por inercia, dejando de lado esa fachada de imperturbable que le caracterizaba.

– Se lo dije, Naruto.

Tanto Sai como Shikamaru e Ino se quedaron de piedra. ¿Qué? Sasuke no solo no había negado las palabras del rubio, no se había ofendido en absoluto… Si no que le dio la razón, él no negaba sus sentimientos por Sakura.

– ¡No, Sasuke! Le diste las gracias y la dejaste inconsciente tirada en un banco…

– Es su culpa si ella no entendió.

– No sé cómo puedes decir eso…

– ¿Me vas a decir dónde está o no? – Preguntó impaciente.

– ¿Crees que si lo supiera no estaría ya con ella? – Se defendió.

– ¿Y qué es lo que sabes? ¿Qué ha hecho?

– Ella… - Le costaba decirlo, aún no lo había asimilado – Ella es una Akatsuki.


	13. Analizada

– ¿Me vas a decir dónde está o no? – Preguntó impaciente.

– ¿Crees que si lo supiera no estaría ya con ella? – Se defendió.

– ¿Y qué es lo que sabes? ¿Qué ha hecho?

– Ella… - Le costaba decirlo, aún no lo había asimilado – Ella es una Akatsuki.

– ¿Qué?

Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo, dejando ver a todos su asombro y desconcierto. Esto no tenía ningún sentido, ahora entendía la reacción de Naruto. Tal vez ella salió a buscarle y tuvo problemas… O tal vez ella ya le olvidó. Tragó saliva ante esa posibilidad. Pero… ¿qué hacía ella en esa organización? Tan feliz y jovial, tan inocente y buena… No es posible. Seguro que han recibido mal la información, es probable que esté retenida en contra de su voluntad.

– ¿Es increíble a que sí? – Le preguntó Naruto – Has puesto la misma cara que puse yo – Se rio de impotencia.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué es cierto? ¿Quién te ha dado esa información?

– He sido yo – Se metió Sai. – Perdí a mi escuadrón anbu en una batalla con ellos.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no estaba secuestrada?

– Por su actitud, por su falta de miedo, por… la capa.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

– ¿Qué vais a hacer? – Preguntó.

– Encontrarla – Sonrió Naruto – Esta vez no voy a fallarle.

– Hmp…

– Los Akatsukis nunca van solos ¿con quién está? – Preguntó el portador de Kubikiribocho.

Sai y Naruto se dedicaron unas miradas ¿sería buena idea decirlo? Sasuke lo había dejado todo para hacerse fuerte y derrotar a su hermano, de seguro que ya lo estaba buscando para enfrentarse. Si se lo decían, Sakura se vería envuelta en algo demasiado peligroso. Pero… era mejor eso y tener su ayuda para buscarla que seguir solos. Akatsuki no sería fácil, tal vez con la verdad habría posibilidad de alianza, aunque fuera temporal. Naruto habló:

– Con Kisame Hoshigaki e Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke se sobresaltó de nuevo y Suigetsu dio un paso hacia delante interesado. Dos por uno.

– ¿Qué vais a hacer? – Preguntó el Uchiha de nuevo, como si no recordara que lo había preguntado antes.

.

.

.

Cuando Tobi decía que había mucho ajetreo en la aldea no estaba exagerando; las calles estaban llenas de grupos de amigos y familias que disfrutaban del atardecer, los niños gritaban y corrían y no se veían mesas libres en ningún puesto o restaurante.

Paseaban los cuatro por las calles peatonales, a paso tranquilo, fijándose en todo a su alrededor. Sakura cada poco chocaba con alguien que caminaba en dirección contraria, había realmente mucha gente.

– Eh, Tobi… Se supone que bajábamos a cenar – Se quejó Kisame a las vistas de que no encontraban ninguna mesa para cuatro.

– Quizá deberíamos reservar una mesa para cuando quede libre – Sakura parecía alegre, Itachi la miró.

– ¡Buena idea Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde reservamos?

Se pararon en medio de la multitud en una calle abarrotada de restaurantes, todos miraron las opciones que tenían y aunque ninguno dijo nada estaba claro que nadie coincidía en su elección.

– ¡A por hamburguesas!

– Esa marisquería parece que está bien.

– Yo quiero un restaurante tradicional.

Dijeron Tobi, Kisame y Sakura a la vez; miraron a Itachi que no había dicho nada y en silencio con ojos curiosos le preguntaban qué quería él. Suspiró.

– En un restaurante tradicional debería haber de todo. – Miró a Sakura, que se sonrojó.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el restaurante donde el Uchiha entró a pedir mesa mientras el resto esperaban en la entrada, Sakura lo miraba irse con la mirada perdida a saber Kami dónde.

– ¿Qué te traes con Itachi, Sakura? – Sonrió maliciosamente Kisame.

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Se traen algo? – Preguntó el otro ninja curioso.

– ¡Pero si tú fuiste el primero en insinuarlo Tobi!

– Sí… sí… Pero yo… ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué te traes con Itachi-san?

Quiso centrar su atención en Sakura logrando que Kisame soltara un bufido de exasperación al haberle copiado las palabras, las cuales dijo con un verdadero aire de 'interesante'. Los dos la miraron.

– ¿Y a mí qué me preguntáis? – Soltó nerviosa y a la defensiva.

– Ohh… – Rio dándole codazos.

– Te quedas literalmente embobada mirándole – Tobi asintió frenético a la apuntación de Kisame.

– Eso no es para nada cierto – Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

Sintió ganas de darle un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza, pero sonrió para sí.

' _Menudos asesinos de élite de pacotilla, al final van a resultar ser personas normales con un trabajo complicado'_

Era increíble la confianza que tenía y lo a gusto que se podía sentir con ellos en tan poco tiempo, pese a lo que ella había creído en un principio encajaba ahí a la perfección e Itachi cada vez la traía más de cabeza. ¿Se estaría confiando demasiado?… Aún no habían avanzado nada en cuanto al enigma que había dado lugar a toda esa situación, y mucho menos había realizado alguna misión que el líder de Akatsuki le ordenara personalmente; ni si quiera lo conocía.

¿Sería amigable en las sombras, así como los miembros que ya conocía? ¿O sería totalmente diferente?

Itachi se acercó a ellos antes de que ella pudiera preguntarse más cosas mentalmente.

– En apenas cinco minutos tendremos mesa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

– ¿Por qué crees que ha ido Itachi a negociar, Sakura-chan?

El Uchiha soltó una sonrisa cínica y la chica lo miraba con desconcierto ¿Había usado el Sharingan para coaccionar al camarero? No le importó, estaba realmente muerta de hambre.

– Kurosawa-san y compañía, su mesa está lista.

El camarero les indicó el camino y Tobi y Kisame se sentaron uno frente a otro. Sakura se quedó quieta mirando en dirección contraria e Itachi la esperó.

– ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó.

– ¿Eh? – Observó que los otros dos ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la abarrotada terraza - ¿Era a nosotros?

– No iba a decir mi nombre – Itachi sonó borde y ella agachó la cabeza.

– Lo siento… - Se disculpó consciente de que pedir una mesa a nombre de 'Uchiha' era dar demasiado el cante y antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa dijo – Gracias por conseguir la mesa tan rápido, de verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Le sonrió desde sus adentros, una sonrisa sincera y cálida e Itachi tuvo que apartar la mirada. ¿Por qué una chica como ella le podía sonreír así? ¿Por qué podía hacerlo después del numerito que montó en su habitación? Debería estar asustada… a no ser…

Una mirada llena de picardía sorprendió a la chica que se quedó mirándolo embobada, justo como había dicho Kisame. Él se acercó a ella, en medio de toda la gente como si no le importara nada de lo que las personas de su alrededor podrían pensar de ellos. Puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y sin decir nada, la instó a caminar junto a él en esa posición.

Si ella ya tenía toda la sangre en el rostro por la acción de Itachi, al acercarse a la mesa y ver las miradas de los otros dos ante la simpática estampa creyó que se iba a desmayar allí mismo. Él no la soltó hasta llegar a la mesa.

– Siéntate – Le ordenó mientras él cogía asiento al lado de Kisame, ella hizo lo propio junto al enmascarado. Quedaron frente a frente.

Sentía todos los ojos posados en ella, tenía la respiración agitada y no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada. Se frotaba las manos contra las piernas en un intento nulo de que sus palmas dejaran de sudar. Nadie dijo nada sobre lo que acababan de ver, e internamente lo agradeció; no soportaría tener que hacer frente a ninguna acusación o broma sobre eso. No fue hasta que el camarero se dirigió a ellos que el calor empezó a irse de sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué desean tomar?

– Que rapidez… - Se sorprendió Kisame, aún ni había mirado la carta.

– Tenemos como especialidad el shabu-shabu ¿Les apetecería probar?

Al ver que Kisame estaba perdido en cuanto a la elección y que Itachi tenía su mirada fija en Sakura (la cual miraba sus manos), Tobi decidió por todos.

– ¡Si! ¿Por qué no?

– Perfecto – Le sonrió el camarero - ¿De qué lo quieren? Ternera, cerdo, gambas…

– Un poco de todo estaría bien. ¡Traiga muchas cosas!

No tardaron en ponerles en el centro de la mesa una olla enorme con agua hirviendo, posada encima de una pequeña resistencia de metal que mantenía el agua a esa temperatura, junto con un montón de platos de diferentes tipos de carne, pescado, verduras y setas.

– ¡Oh! Qué buena pinta. Jum.

Tanto Deidara como Sasori robaron un par de sillas y se unieron a la mesa.

– ¡Eh! ¿Dónde estabais? – Preguntó Tobi mientras hundía un trozo de solomillo en el agua.

Allí al fondo había una exposición de arcilla – Le respondió el rubio restándole importancia y alargando el brazo para conseguir comida. Sasori hizo lo mismo, sin abrir la boca.

Estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, parecía una conversación amena aunque Sakura se había perdido en los labios de Itachi mirándolos con anhelo y no escuchaba nada más que el latido de su corazón retumbándole en las sienes.

' _Pero qué estás haciendo, Sakura'_ – Pensaba – ' _Deja de mirar'_.

Pero no lo hacía. Seguía mirando. De repente los labios del moreno se movieron sin hacer ruido alguno, pero Sakura pudo leer de ellos:

' _Come_ '

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta y le miró a los ojos, que parecían sonreír. Se sintió acorralada y cogiendo unas verduras gritó acalorada.

– ¡Si! ¡Vale!

El silencio se hizo en la mesa y ella se sintió morir. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Ahora todos la miraban y de seguro pensaban que estaba loca.

– ¿Qué hablas Sakura?

– ¿Qué hablas tú Kisame? – Se defendió, no podía sacar su timidez ahora; eso la condenaría.

– Jé, lo que sea que hable no lo hablo solo.

– Ni con tanta emoción… - Se rio Deidara con la boca llena - ¿Tobi?

Todos miraron al ninja que se estaba al lado de Sakura ante la expectación de Deidara. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y formaba un sello con las manos. Parecía totalmente ausente.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Sakura - ¿Qué está haciendo?

– Habla con Pain. – Sasori por fin dejó salir unas palabras de su boca.

– El líder – Respondió Itachi a la pregunta que Sakura estaba por hacer.

– ¿Por qué lo hace aquí en medio?

– Cuando te llama no es bueno hacerle esperar… jum.

Le contaron que Pain se encontraba en una torre de la Aldea de la Lluvia la mayor parte del rato, de ahí movía todos sus hilos y ahí es donde estaba el refugio principal. Al parecer siempre iba acompañado de Konan, una chica de cabello azulado que era muy callada pero con una lealtad incalculable.

Descubrió que Akatsuki no eran sólo los diez miembros que ella pensaba, había muchísimos secuaces más. Los más fuertes portaban uno de los anillos, los siguientes en la lista podían portar la capa y los demás miembros llevaban un pañuelo en la cintura de color negro y una gran nube roja. Sakura nunca había escuchado de los miembros con pañuelo, así que pensó que tal vez se dedicaban a cosas menores o asuntos internos de la organización.

– Tú llevas capa desde el primer día, no todos ascienden tan rápido, jum.

Sakura se fijó en las manos de sus acompañantes. A excepción de ella y Tobi los demás tenían un anillo. Se estremeció al pensar que casi la mitad de los miembros más fuertes estaban con ella en esa mesa, disfrutando de una cena como si fueran personas ajenas al mundo shinobi.

– A todo esto… - Deidara sonrió pícaro - ¿Cómo vamos a dormir hoy?

Le miraron desconcertados.

– Con los ojos cerrados sería buena idea – Contestó Kisame con sorna.

– ¡Jum! Somos seis.

– ¿Y qué pasa?

– Cuatro camas y un sofá – Sonrió con malicia.

– ¡Yo duermo con Sakura-chan! – Tobi por fin se había vuelto a unir a la conversación.

– Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo, idiota. Jum. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos a sorteo?

– ¿Rifarnos a Sakura-chan? – Preguntó sorprendido y Sakura se quedó en blanco.

– ¿Tú eres tonto? Sortear las camas y el sofá, el que pierda come suelo. Jum. – Se cruzó de brazos, indignado y sonrojado por la ocurrencia del novato.

– ¡No!

– ¿Cómo que no, Tobi? – Preguntó el rubio enfadado.

– Acabo de hablar con Pain-sama y nos ha hecho pareja – Alargó un brazo para pasarlo por encima de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Cómo dices? – El tono de Itachi parecía serio, casi de enfado.

– ¿Pareja? – Preguntó ella confusa.

Tobi asintió enérgico con la cabeza y continuó:

– Ahora que somos dos extras con capa no es necesario que haya grupos de tres. ¡A partir de ahora somos compañeros, Sakura-chan! ¡Un nuevo duo de Akatsuki!

– Vaya… esto no me lo esperaba – Susurró Kisame mirando de reojo a Itachi que parecía haber perdido el habla.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y reflexión por todos los presentes. Sakura se dio cuenta de que esto estaba tornándose serio, maldita sea dentro de poco no habría forma de volver atrás… Si, estaba en Akatsuki; pero de eso a formar parte de uno de los típicos grupos de dos le aterraba. ¿Era algo así como hacerlo oficial? Era su contrato ¿lo aceptaba o lo rechazaba? ¿Qué pasaría si decía ' _no_ '? Por las miradas de sus acompañantes estaba claro que un 'no' no sería una buena respuesta, no debería ni planteárselo.

Por su parte, Itachi, que miraba fijamente a Tobi sólo se preguntaba una cosa: ' _¿Por qué con él y qué están tramando?_ ' Ahora que estaba atrayendo la atención de la pelirrosa no quería que la separaran de él, pero lo que pensaba ahora mismo no tenía nada que ver con ella; tenía que ver con el mundo entero, y esto le daba muy mala espina. Sabía que Tobi no decía toda la verdad, se había callado algo. ¿Preguntaría ahora o esperaría a un ambiente más privado? Era mejor esperar pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había empezado a preguntarle.

– Ninguno de los dos tiene anillo, ¿cómo puede Pain haber dado esa orden?

Tobi rio, y con una voz seria que sorprendió a todos en la mesa le contestó.

– Ha pasado algo. – Hizo una pausa, y al sentir todas las miradas sobre él siguió hablando con un deje de arrogancia – Uno de los anillos pertenecía a Orochimaru, como ya sabéis. Un anillo que se llevó con él cuando abandonó la organización. – Volvió a comprobar que todos le prestaban atención – Al parecer Orochimaru está muerto.

– ¿Cómo ha pasado eso? – Preguntó Sasori con curiosidad por el que había sido su antiguo compañero.

– Sasuke Uchiha – Contestó Tobi que no había apartado la mirada de Itachi en ningún momento, Sakura dio un respingo y puso cara desencajada. – Llegó el día en el que la serpiente intentó hacerse con el cuerpo de tu hermano, pero fue débil. Sasuke lo mató sin ningún esfuerzo.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Hace más o menos una semana, hay informes de que Sasuke está reclutando un nuevo equipo y va de aquí para allá. Supongo que todos sabemos lo que hará después, ¿no? – Volvió a reír.

Itachi se había apoyado la cabeza en una mano con gesto desinteresado, pero la noticia le sorprendió. ¿Ya había llegado la hora? No… No podía ser aún.

– Itachi – Lo llamó Kisame - ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

– Quieres decir que hemos recuperado el anillo de Orochimaru y te lo darán a ti o a Sakura – Fue una afirmación a la que Tobi asintió.

– ¿Por qué esa cara Sakura-chan? – Tobi volvió a su risueña y amigable voz para dirigirse a ella.

Estaba asustada. ¿Sasuke realmente había acabado con Orochimaru? ¿Sin esfuerzo? Una pizca de alegría, nostalgia y esperanza parecieron resurgir en ella pero… ¿Qué más daba que él volviera a Konoha si ella no estaba allí? Aunque, a decir verdad, él no volvería hasta haber hecho ' _eso_ '. Suspiró.

– Yo… Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea que formemos pareja Tobi.

Este se tensó ante la negativa de la chica, lo habían planeado todo, ella no debería negarse. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ante la falta de respuesta y la expectación ella continuó.

– Solo soy una ninja médico – Aclaró.

– En defensa y apoyo eres de las mejores Kunoichis actuales, si alguien se te acerca más de lo debido tienes suficiente fuerza bruta como para defenderte o al menos, no permitirles acercarse más.

– Si bueno, eso es al fin y al cabo lo que se espera de todo ninja médico, Jum – Se metió Deidara.

– Tu control de chakra es envidiable, hasta el punto de auto regenerarte en medio de la batalla. Tengo entendido que puedes invocar a Katsuyu, y que cuentas con las reservas de chakra del Byakugo no In – No dejó de dirigirse a Sakura en ningún momento.

¡Solo Shizune y Tsunade sabían que había conseguido dominar el sello! ¿Por qué Akatsuki tenía esa información? Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Tobi, incluida ella. Ahora todos sabían que ella junto a Sasuke y Naruto eran los herederos del legado de los Sannin de Konoha. Se sintió totalmente analizada bajo sus miradas.


	14. Bosque

– ¡Shikamaru! – Gritó Ino acercándose a él – Ya está. He conseguido cuatro habitaciones en una de las posadas – Sonrió orgullosa y se sentó a su lado.

El ninja sonrió agradecido para después mirar al cielo y suspirar.

– Esperemos que no tarden en llegar, se empieza a hacer tarde.

– Debería estar Choji con nosotros, así al menos tendría una excusa para ir a uno de esos restaurantes. ¡Huele de maravilla! Además hay mucha gente ¿estarán celebrando algo?

– Deja de preocuparte - Sugirió el chico al darse cuenta de que su compañera más que hablar balbuceaba.

– No se despidió…

– La misión que le dio Tsunade-sama era real y urgente, tal vez no tuvo tiempo.

– ¿Ni para escribir una nota como tantas otras veces hizo?

– Ino…

– ¡No puedes negar que hay algo raro en todo esto!

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, su amiga tenía razón. Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido pero no quería hablar de ello. Ino estaba afectada, no pensaba con claridad pero no era idiota. Cualquiera que conociera bien a la pelirrosa sabría que ella no estaría actuando así por propia voluntad, por mucho que todas las pistas que tenían dijeran lo contrario. Habían visto la culpa en el rostro de la Hokage, ¿qué ocultaba?

– No me creo que Saku… Sakura… - Abrió los ojos como platos.

Shikamaru también la vio. Allí, en medio de todo el barullo de gente la chica caminaba a paso tranquilo y con la mirada perdida hacia las afueras de la aldea. Hubo unos segundos de tensión en los que ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar.

– Es… ¿es ella? - Se puso en pie.

– Ino. – Shikamaru la había agarrado del brazo impidiendo que su compañera saliera corriendo en dirección a Sakura. – No es buena idea acercarse así.

Ino le dedicó una mirada de pánico al Nara y se sorprendió al ver que tenía su mirada fija en Sakura y parecía realmente preocupado. Aun sujetaba el brazo de Ino con fuerza, ella intentó zafarse.

– ¡Si no vamos la vamos a perder otra vez! – Gritó en un susurro, para no llamar la atención.

– ¿Y si no está sola?

Shikamaru no dijo más, Ino entendió lo que quería decir y dejó de hacer fuerza para librarse de su agarre. Los dos miraban con melancolía como la pelirrosa abandonaba la multitud para dirigirse camino arriba tras otras cinco figuras, no tardaron en perderlos de vista tras una pequeña colina.

– Iba separada del grupo.

– Los seguía, así que iban juntos.

– ¿Qué hacemos? - El pánico seguía en sus ojos.

– Ino escúchame: No les digas nada a ellos cuando vuelvan.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿No la has visto? ¡Parecía triste y asustada! Joder…

– ¿Has visto con quienes iba? – Ino no dijo nada, solo se había fijado en ella. Shikamaru continuó – Cuatro de ellos son Akatsukis muy conocidos: Sasori y Deidara que atacaron el museo de Suna y también Itachi y Kisame; el otro no lo conozco.

– Tal vez te equivoques ninguno llevaba capa.

– No te obceques; seguramente solo querían no llamar la atención.

– Pero…

– ¡Ahora no me digas que es una coincidencia! Ino, por favor, piensa con claridad...

– Aun así ¿por qué no vamos a decirles nada?

– Porque harán las cosas sin pensar. – Suspiró – Confía en mí, ella está bien. Se lo diremos cuando tenga un plan.

– ¿Decirnos qué? – Sai se acercaba a ellos con una de sus falsas sonrisas.

– El lugar al que iremos después de descansar aquí un par de días.

– ¡Sabía que venir aquí no era buena idea! – Gritó Naruto que se encontraba caminando a un lado de Sai – No pienso quedarme aquí más de una noche, tenemos que seguir.

– Naruto ¿dónde está Pakkun? – Preguntó Shikamaru, preocupado por si el perro ninja delataba la posición de la pelirrosa.

– Con ellos, mirando los alrededores – El que contestó fue Sai, estaba molesto – No tardarán en llegar.

' _Esto puede ser un problema_ ' – Pensó Shikamaru; aunque esperaba que el perro fuera lo suficientemente listo como para no soltar prenda delante de Taka. Hacía apenas unas horas habían forjado una especie de alianza, todos sacarían provecho de esa momentánea unión por un motivo u otro… Akatsuki no era un rival fácil: cuantos más mejor.

.

.

.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, pese a todos los temas que se tocaron. Al final Tobi había dicho que el hecho de formar dúo no era una orden inmediata; tendrían que esperar a llegar al refugio y recibir el anillo, lo que tranquilizó a algunos de los presentes.

Durante el camino hacia la casa el silencio reinó en el grupo, casi como si no se conocieran los unos a los otros. Caminaba por detrás, fijándose en todas sus espaldas con un sentimiento de culpa. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke? ¿Estaría bien? Aunque Tobi no lo dijera, ella sabía lo que haría ahora; buscaría a Itachi e intentaría cobrar venganza. ¿Por qué Itachi se quedó tan tranquilo después de esa noticia?

' _Idiota, si no se preocupa él ¿por qué te preocupas tú?_ '

Espera. ¿Se estaba preocupando por Sasuke o por Itachi? Tragó saliva y dejó la mirada perdida en el camino. Debería aclarar las cosas en su cabeza, su corazón le impedía ser imparcial pero no sabía de qué parte ponerse. Sonrió para sí, hace un par de años sin importar el motivo se habría puesto de parte de aquel integrante del equipo 7.

Itachi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada esperando a que la chica cruzara la puerta para cerrar. Poco a poco se había ido quedando más atrás de la cuenta. A apenas cinco pasos de la puerta ella se paró y lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó él, que parecía entre enfadado y preocupado.

Sakura notó más el enfado que la preocupación y se tensó. No podía entrar ahí ahora, tenía ganas de llorar y no podía derrumbarse delante de tantos Akatsukis.

– Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el bosque – Dijo con miedo, en realidad se sentía como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para ir.

– Está bien – Sujetó la puerta para cerrar – No tardes mucho. – Y cerró.

Sakura siguió caminando hacia arriba por la hierba sin seguir ningún camino, deseando ser una prisionera de Akatsuki. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría eso? Se decía que si sobrevivías a un cauterio de ellos no volverías a ser la misma persona que antes, jamás. Pues para ella era mejor eso que lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Akatsuki la aceptaba, le daban las libertades como si fuera cualquier otro miembro… y le dolía. Le dolía y le gustaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus 'compañeros', aunque ahora diferentes, confiaban en ella y sus capacidades. Se sentía… ¿valorada?

Se sentó encima de una enorme roca, se podía ver toda la aldea desde ahí. Todo estaba lleno de luces y si afinabas el oído podrías escuchar el jaleo de las voces de todas las personas allí abajo divirtiéndose.

' _Qué es mejor ¿valorada o querida?_ ' – Pensó.

Por mucho que en Akatsuki se sintiera más valorada, estaba claro que no era querida; en Konoha la querían, fuerte o débil. La querían a ella sin importar qué.

Entonces recordó que no habían tardado ni un día en marcarla como desertora. Tsunade no había dudado en hacerlo. Empezó a llorar.

' _Tal vez no me quieran tanto como yo creía_ '

Deberían haber ido a buscarla, deberían haberle pedido volver a la aldea, deberían haberle dado protección. ¡Deberían al menos haber hablado con ella! Solo hay una cosa que no deberían hacer, y es lo que hicieron: abandonarla.

¿Y si Akatsuki no se hubiera interesado en ella? Estaría muerta hace mucho tiempo, y sería culpa de Konoha.

Las lágrimas hasta entonces tranquilas habían empezado a caer con fuerza y rapidez.

.

.

.

– Tenemos problemas. – Dijo Tobi desde el sofá. Los demás lo miraron. – Han saltado varias trampas de las que puse antes de salir a cenar.

– ¿Entrando o saliendo? – Preguntó Itachi, que por un momento tuvo miedo de que la pelirrosa saliera huyendo.

– Entrando.

Itachi suspiró aliviado y no pasó desapercibido ni por Tobi ni por Kisame.

– Tal vez sean los aldeanos, hay mucho movimiento esta noche – Opinó Sasori.

– No, estaban puestas en los árboles. Solo está la opción de que sean shinobis.

– Bueno, no tienen por qué saber que estamos aquí. Jum. No deberíamos preocuparnos.

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Tobi dirigiéndose a Itachi.

– En el bosque.

– ¿Sola?

– ¿Ves que falte alguien más?

– No deberías…

– No es una prisionera – Le cortó Itachi. – No tardará en volver.

Se fue a su habitación, no quería quedarse en el salón con todos. Se colocó al lado de la ventana con la mirada fija en el bosque. Maldición, ella empezaba a ser su debilidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora aparecía alguien que despertara ese sentimiento de protección en él? ¡Justo cuando Sasuke por fin había partido en su búsqueda! Había planeado esto durante tantos años que no creyó posible que algo lo truncara, de hecho hasta ahora todo había ido como la seda.

Su sharingan apareció por instinto cuando notó movimiento a lo lejos encima de una roca, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la figura allí sentada tenía el pelo rosa. La vio restregarse los ojos. Seguramente había estado llorando, o aún estaba. Todo el mundo necesita unos momentos de intimidad, no se arrepentía de no haber puesto pegas en dejarla salir sola. Acercó una butaca a la ventana y se quedó allí, observándola.

Es cierto que debería apartar la vista y dejarla totalmente sola, pero no quería. Era su forma de apoyarla… aunque ella no lo supiera.

.

.

.

Se sentía observada, pero no le importó. Seguía llorando. Por mucho que físicamente ahora fuera envidiada por muchos mentalmente seguía siendo débil. ¿Qué importara que la vieran así? No era un secreto, en Konoha todos sabían que ella era una llorona.

Sintió unos pasos tras ella, quien quiera que fuera no ocultaba su presencia. Sakura llevaba ahí al menos una hora, seguramente hayan ido a buscarla por tardona.

– Enseguida voy… - Susurró con tristeza – Dame un minuto.

Se secó las lágrimas con las manos y suspiró mirando las luces de la aldea intentando tranquilizarse.

– Así que no estás sola.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Quién acababa de hablar? ¿Por qué sentía que conocía esa voz? Quiso darse la vuelta, pero no pudo. Estaba paralizada, totalmente inmóvil por el miedo que sentía. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Sentía como si su madre la hubiera pillado haciendo una travesura.

– ¿No vas a saludar? – Sakura sintió como el hombre se acercaba más a ella - ¿Ni a mirarme si quiera?

Sabía quién era, pero no podía asimilarlo. Seguía mirando hacia la aldea, pero sus intentos de tranquilizarse eran en vano. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar mantener la compostura y no empezar a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

– Sakura – La llamó, enfadado, a la vez que se colocaba a su lado.

Ella seguía sentada, él de pie junto a ella.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió de forma tosca aun sin mirarle.

– Así que ahora te dedicas a robar y asesinar, nunca imaginé que acabarías así. – Ella por fin le miró y Sasuke sonrió con superioridad.

– Vete.

– Hmp. ¿Te molesto? – Seguía sonriendo.

Ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta, decidida a irse por dónde había venido. La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro del Uchiha. Él creía que ella se tiraría a sus brazos, que lloraría a la vez que sonreía y le diría cuánto le había echado de menos. Esta no era la situación que se esperaba. La fue a agarrar suavemente del brazo pero ella se apartó sutilmente. Los dos fruncían el ceño.

– ¿A quién estabas esperando?

– Eso no te importa.

– Me debes una respuesta.

– ¿Qué? – Gritó desencajada - ¡Yo no te debo nada! Me voy de aquí.

Él se interpuso en el camino de ella. ¿Por qué Sakura reaccionaba así?

– ¡Apartate! – Las lágrimas caían otra vez por su cara.

– Estoy con Naruto – Le espetó él con rabia, esperaba que eso sirviera para que la chica entrara en razón.

– No quiero saber nada de eso.

– ¿Qué? – Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Ni si quiera eso servía?

– Déjame pasar…

– ¿Por qué estás en Akatsuki?

– ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? – Se quedó perpleja.

– Tsk… así que es verdad.

Esperaba que la chica lo negara, que se defendiera. Pero lo único que apareció en su cara fue un semblante decidido, lleno de rabia. Él apartó la mirada, verla así le molestaba. ¿Se sentía culpable? Debería haber estado ahí para ella, ese no era el camino que Sakura tenía que seguir. Ella no se explicó, solo le dijo 'sí' con sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué? – Susurró el Uchiha, con las manos en un puño. Si ella era una traidora no le importaba, él también lo era. Sólo quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

– ¿Por qué te interesas por lo que yo haga? – Ella también susurraba – Nunca te importó. ¿Por qué ahora?

– Tenía cosas que hacer antes de pensar en mí.

– ¿En ti? – Sakura se rio – Creo que deberías decir 'He estado demasiado ocupado como para pensar en los demás' porque lo único que has hecho ha sido pensar en ti. Siempre.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más a la chica.

– Sakura.

– No. Más te vale no dar un paso más.

– Mírame. – Pidió, pero ella no lo hizo. – Mírame.

Ante la insistencia ella lo hizo, le miró. Se encontró con los ojos más tristes que le había visto nunca y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se sentía mal, sentía que lo había traicionado, a él y a todos sus amigos; pero después de eso no sentía nada. No estaba nerviosa por su cercanía, es más, la incomodaba. No tenía ganas de rodearle con los brazos como hace años, prefería estar a unos metros de él. No, en realidad no quería ni tenerlo delante; demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Le había amado con toda la fuerza que se puede llegar a amar y eso estaba ahí, no se iría. Pero ahora su amor por él no era más que afecto, un afecto que estaría siempre con ella pero que no iba a llegar a más.

– Debo irme, Sasuke.

De verdad que no entendía a esta chica. Ella no es de las que se olvidan de la gente, y después de aquella declaración de amor años antes ¿cómo era posible que ni si quiera se alegrara de verle? ¿Por qué ni se inmutó cuando le dijo que estaba con Naruto? ¿Acaso eso no era lo que ella quería? ¿No llevaban años buscándole para reunirse los tres? Aunque fuera una un acuerdo momentáneo, significaba que en un futuro él podría volver a la Hoja. ¡Ahora solo faltaba ella! ¿Acaso no lo veía? ¿No escuchó bien?

– No, tú no te vas. - Soltó - ¿Qué narices te pasa?

– Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer - Contesto firme, pero con los ojos aun hinchados.

– ¿Y me estás diciendo que lo que tienes que hacer es estar en Akatsuki?

– Es mi mejor opción.

– ¿Desde cuando estás con ellos?

– ...

– Es mejor que contestes - Su mano se posó en la empuñadura de la katana enfundada, ella retrocedió dos pasos.

– ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? - Bufó - ¿O ha sido una coincidencia? ¿Naruto te ha pedido ayuda?

– Nos encontramos por coincidencia y nos unimos por un objetivo en común.

– ¿Akatsuki?

Sasuke asintió. La conversación estaba tensa y hacía tiempo que no hablaba tanto de seguido, empezaba a ponerse impaciente y la chica no ayudaba nada a mejorar las cosas. Parecía enfrascada en su mundo y era como si realmente odiara Konoha. Empezó a creer que la historia que le había contado Naruto no era más que la mitad de lo que había.

– ¿No quieres estar en Konoha?

– No puedo estar en Konoha.

– ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

– Que no quiero estar en Konoha.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Para Sasuke no tenían sentido esas palabras, pero para ella lo eran todo. La habían abandonado a su suerte en un nuevo mundo de renegados sin pensarlo; le habían prohibido la entrada a Konoha marcándola como desertora, no podía ir allí... Y eso hacia que una parte de ella no quisiera volver.

– ¿Vas a abandonar a Naruto, Kakashi y todos los demás?

– ¿Y vas a ser tú quien me diga que no lo haga?

– Tsk... - Vale, eso le había dolido a Sasuke - ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? - Ella no contestó - He matado a Orochimaru.

¿Desde cuándo era él quien tenía que sacar las palabras a alguien?

– Lo sé.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Akatsuki compartió esa información con ella? En ese caso la explicación era que ella estaba más metida en la organización de lo que él estaba dispuesto a apostar.

– ¿Sabes dónde está Itachi?

– No. - Contestó ella rápido y tajante, con un tono que hasta a ella le sorprendió. ¿Por qué mintió? Se asustó de su nueva lealtad.

– Mientes. – Dijo él mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella - No me mientas, Sakura. ¿Vas a traicionarme a mí también?

– ¿Qué haces?

Quiso dar un paso atrás y alejarse pero Sasuke rápidamente la agarró por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le sujetó de la barbilla para que ella no pudiera tampoco girar la cara. Le rozó suavemente la comisura de los labios mientras la miraba con sus ojos ahora rojos.

– ¡Para! – Gritó ella en su boca y lo empujó con una fuerza que él desconocía.

El Sharingan giraba sobre sí por la ira, creyó que acercándose así ella se derretiría por su contacto. ¿Se había olvidado de él? No. Desenfundó la katana ante la idea de que había alguien más.

– ¿Quién?

– ¿Quién… qué?

' _¿Quién te me ha robado?_ ' – Era la pregunta que quería hacer pero que su orgullo se negaba a dejarle pronunciar.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Oyeron gritar a una chica a lo lejos que parecía cada vez estar más cerca. Los dos se tensaron. - ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya tengo las llaves de la habitación!

Giró la cabeza molesto para contestarle un 'ya voy' a aquella chica, y cuando giró de nuevo para posar sus ojos en Sakura, esta ya no estaba. Primero esa fuerza y ahora esta rapidez. No se volvería a descuidar con ella.

– Tsk…


	15. Mentira

Tardó menos de un minuto en llegar a la casa, hasta ese momento ni ella sabía que podía correr tan rápido. Sentía el corazón desbocado y respiraba agotada, se fue directa a la cocina. No encendió las luces pues con el mero resplandor de la luna bastaba, agarró uno de los vasos y según lo llenó de agua lo bebió con ansia para después llenarlo de nuevo; se quedó apoyada en la encimera.

El encuentro con Sasuke no había sido como ella esperaba. Espera. En primer lugar, ¿por qué había tenido que encontrarse con él? Bueno, mejor él que Naruto ¿no? Dijo que estaban juntos, fácilmente podría haber sido él quien la encontrara sentada en aquella roca. Y ¿Quién era esa chica que gritaba 'Sasuke-kun'?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se bebió el segundo vaso de agua, pero esta vez no lo llenó.

¿Qué importaba quién fuera ella? Después de todo, no sintió nada más que remordimientos estando delante de Sasuke, no había esa chispa de amor; sintió pena por la pérdida de ese sentimiento. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Ella había sido sincera cuando dijo que no quería volver a Konoha, consciente de que eso significaba todo lo que significaba. No le quedaba nada más que poner sus esperanzas en la Flor. Sí, esa Flor que ya no tenía y que para conseguirla tendría que enfrentarse a todo un grupo de asesinos de élite. ¡No tenía nada! Y no tenía manera de conseguir nada. Ni un amor, ni amigos, ni casa, ni familia, ni la Flor, y estaba a punto de quedarse sin ganas de recuperarlo también. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Si conseguía la Flor, y que esta funcionara… ¿Qué deseo pediría? ¿Algo egoísta como que las cosas fueran mejor para ella? ¿O la paz en el mundo?

¿Qué se supone que tenía hacer ahora? Estaba cansada de mirar por los demás, de buena a tonta hay un paso y por eso estaba en toda esta situación. Cuando se fue de Suna tenía que haber ido inmediatamente hacia Konoha con la Flor a exponer lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que tomar tan mal las decisiones?

Apretó el vaso con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia algún punto de la cocina, desahogando toda la rabia contenida; pero no se rompió.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde tenía que haber un montón de cristales rotos en el suelo, pero se encontró a un Itachi que miraba con desgana el vaso en su mano.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – Soltó ella enfadada, con alguien tenía que pagar su enfado. Y el vaso no había servido de mucho.

– ¿Un mal paseo? – Dijo, con un tono de desinterés que hacía juego con su mirada.

Sakura giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia la encimera. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? ' _Si, bueno, me he encontrado con tu hermano y me ha preguntado por ti'_.

– Sasori está durmiendo en el salón, no conviene despertarlo. No rompas nada, tampoco se te ocurra gritar.

– Tsk…

Sakura se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas seguida de Itachi, que se sentó frente a ella poniendo una caja de dangos entre los dos. Ella no dudó en tomar uno y comerlo con ansia.

– ¿Estás de mal humor?

– Sí.

– ¿Qué ocurrió ahí fuera?

A Sakura se le heló la sangre, él preguntaba como si supiera exactamente qué había pasado. No podía saberlo. ¿O sí?

– Nada importante.

– Umm… - Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos sin dejar de mirarla. - ¿Conoces a Sasuke?

Casi se atraganta al escuchar esa pregunta. ' _¡Mierda!_ '

– ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó carraspeando la garganta.

– En la cena, por tu reacción parecías conocerlo.

' _Era eso, menos mal'_ Bufó, ahora más tranquila. No había nada de malo en hablar de su pasado, ¿verdad?

– Éramos compañeros de equipo en Konoha.

– ¿Con Kakashi y el Kyuubi?

– Sí. – Joder, ¿Por qué a ella no la conocía nadie? Le molestó.

– ¿Dijo alguna vez algo de mí?

– Si, bueno…

Ella no estaba segura de repetir las palabras de Sasuke, aunque a Itachi no le importara su hermano esas eran palabras que pueden herir a cualquiera. Por la mirada melancólica que tenía el Uchiha de pelo largo en ese momento parecía estar de verdad interesado, y ella sintió que no merecía escuchar lo que su hermano pequeño pensaba de él.

– Entiendo – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ante la mirada de duda de la pelirrosa a seguir hablando, sabía perfectamente lo que Sasuke había dicho de él. Se lo recordó hace unos años, cuando se encontraron en una posada y fue atacado por el pequeño y débil chidori que acababa de aprender.

Sakura se sonrojó. ¿Por qué sonreía? Era una sonrisa sincera, de estas que hablan más los ojos que la boca. Una sonrisa tierna y triste. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle por qué había acabado con todo su clan, por qué había dejado a Sasuke vivo, por qué parecía que se seguía preocupando por él. Pero no lo hizo, no tenía confianza con él como para preguntarle eso y el miedo a su reacción tampoco ayudaba a ser más atrevida.

– ¿Ya se te ha pasado el mal humor? – Preguntó Itachi, comiendo un dango.

– Algo.

– ¿Por qué mentiste cuando te preguntó por mí?

Todo rastro de color desapareció de la cara de la chica. No era posible.

– ¿C-Cómo?... – Tartamudeo, nerviosa.

– Os vi, así que mejor no intentes negarlo.

– ¿Es… estabas ahí?

– Mi habitación tiene buenas vistas.

Itachi desde que había visto a la pelirrosa sentarse en aquella roca no se apartó de la ventana hasta que ella desapareció corriendo de vuelta a la casa. Cuando vio aparecer a Sasuke tras ella se sobresaltó ¿qué hacía él ahí? Se sorprendió al ver que este solo tenía intención de hablar, aunque en un par de veces amenazara con desenvainar la katana. Por desgracia la postura de las dos figuras dificultaba la capacidad de su Sharingan de leer los labios, así que sólo pudo enterarse de la mitad o tal vez menos. Tenía realmente curiosidad y por eso había sido tan directo en preguntarle a la chica. ¿Qué relación había entre ellos dos para que su hermano casi la besara? ¿Por qué ella había encubierto su paradero frente a Sasuke?

– ¿Y bien? – Instigó a la chica por su silencio.

– Pues y-yo… La verdad que… no lo sé – Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

– ¿Erais pareja?

– ¡¿Qué?! – El color volvió a ella de forma súbita y de más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

– No grites.

Esto parecía más uno de esos interrogatorios en los que se veía envuelta con Tenten e Ino en alguno de los bares de Konoha a las tantas de la madrugada; para nada nadie se imaginaría que dentro de un piso franco de Akatsuki hubiera estas conversaciones. ¡A él que le importaban sus amoríos!

– No éramos pareja – Respondió indignada.

– ¿Tú querías?

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Sakura.

– P-pero… ¿¡A ti qué te importa!?

– Te he dicho que no grites.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Susurró.

– Curiosidad – Se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué un gesto tan simple volvió a sonrojar a Sakura? ¡Solo se había encogido de hombros! Pero había sido tan grácil y natural, tan fuera de un 'asesino' que por el simple hecho de verlo relajado a ella se le aceleraba un poco el corazón. Porque era eso ¿no?

– Antes Sasuke me gustaba – Habló más con la mesa que con Itachi.

– Umm…

– Bueno, a mí y a todas las chicas de nuestra edad. También a las algo mayores, y a las algo más pequeñas – Sonrió.

– …

– Me declaré el día que dejó la aldea, él me dijo 'gracias' y se fue – Le miró con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Y ahora?

– ¿Ahora? – Preguntó ella confusa.

– ¿Qué sientes ahora?

– ¿Por él? – Itachi asintió – Yo… bueno, fue hace muchos años y hoy ha sido la primera vez que lo veía desde entonces. Supongo que ahora es un recuerdo, nada más…

Era demasiado fácil hablar con Itachi, las palabras parecían salir solas. Tenía un aura que la instaba a confiar en él y no iba negarse a hacerlo. Necesitaba un amigo ahora que estaba totalmente sola y tal parece que Itachi es lo único parecido a un amigo que tenía en estos momentos. Le sonrió y él sonrió en respuesta.

– ¿Y él que siente?

– ¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso? – Suspiró.

– Casi te besa.

– ¿C-cuánto has visto?

– Todo.

– Tsk… creo que lo hizo para sacarme información pensando que seguía coladita por él. – Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

– Bien.

– ¿Bien? ¿Por qué bien?

– Porque no le importará que duermas con su hermano esta noche – Sonrió de medio lado.

Se sonrojó hasta el punto de sentir que iba a empezar a echar humo por las orejas. ¿Dormir con él? ¡Qué estaba pensando! Espera. ¿Por qué no se negó rotundamente a la idea? Sakura, ¿por qué te quedas callada, embobada y tensa?

– Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas. El salón también… es una buena oferta.

Itachi puso su mejor mirada seductora y sonrió al ver la reacción de Sakura, satisfecho de que su característico genio quedara enterrado bajo una capa de nerviosismo y duda.

– Primera habitación a la derecha.

Y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano y dejando a Sakura aún rígida sentada en la silla. Ella miró el reloj: las once de la noche.

' _Mierda, al final hicieron el estúpido sorteo…_ '

.

.

.

La aldea seguía con la fiesta en pleno apogeo, se escuchaban gritos y risas por doquier además de todo tipo de ruidos inidentificables. Un grupo de shinobis estaban sentados en el suelo de una de las tantas habitaciones de una posada en pleno centro de la calle de los restaurantes. Ahora entendían cómo la rubia había podido encontrar habitaciones tan rápido con el jaleo que había; se escuchaba todo. Incluso algunos gemidos parecían provenir de la planta de arriba.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto en llegar? – Se quejó un rubio de ojos azules a la vez que movía insistentemente su pierna.

– Tranquilízate rubito – Respondió con sorna el chico de dientes afilados.

– ¿Rubito? Es bueno – Sonrió Sai.

– ¡SAI! ¿De qué parte estás?

Shikamaru suspiraba ante la inminente discusión sin sentido que se les venía encima. Ya había hablado con Pakkun para que no dijera nada del rastro de Sakura, habían conseguido localizarla camino arriba hasta la entrada de una de las casas del camino; después de eso nada. No solo tenían que lidiar con los Akatsukis y con los sentimientos de todo el grupo, si no que tenían un jutsu barrera protectora que tardarían bastante tiempo en identificar y deshacer. Las cosas no pintaban bien, no había garantías de que ella volviera a salir de la casa para poder establecer contacto y mucho menos ellos podrían entrar sin ser detectados. Colocó su índice y pulgar sobre sus sienes, esperando que por obra y gracia le llegara un buen plan con el que seguir adelante. Nada.

Naruto y Sai aún discutían cuando Sasuke y Karin entraron en la habitación, la pelirroja se sentó en uno de los cojines libres mientras que el Uchiha se apoyó en una de las vigas de la pared. El ninken miró a Shikamaru como queriendo decirle algo, pero de momento no sabía hablar el idioma de 'miradas perrunas' así que no sirvió de mucho.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Sai se dirigió a Sasuke sonriente y tenso ignorando completamente al rubio.

– Hmp.

– ¡Oye teme! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – Justo se acababa de dar cuenta de que Sasuke ya estaba en la habitación.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que el moreno se debatía si decir lo que había pasado o no. Maldita sea si Karin no hubiera llegado gritando su nombre como una loca, Sakura no habría huido y las cosas podrían estar yendo a mejor en este momento. ¡Se suponía que era una ninja sensorial! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Todos miraban a Sasuke y este miraba con odio a la chica con gafas, la cual apartó la mirada ante la tensión sin saber el motivo de esa fijación. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y habló, cruzado de brazos aún apoyado en la pared.

– He visto a Sakura.

– ¿Qué? – Gritaron unos.

– ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron otros.

Shikamaru e Ino estaban congelados. ¿Tendrían que decirlo ellos ahora? Las miradas del Nara y del ninken se volvieron a cruzar y esta vez lo entendió.

' _Huele a ella'_

De todas formas prefirió callar por si Sasuke decía algo más, si es que quería decir algo.

– En unas rocas de la colina del norte. Se esfumó cuando Karin apareció. – Volvió a mirarla con odio y ella se maldijo por no haber dado uso a su capacidad de sentir el chakra.

– ¿Hablaste con ella? – Naruto parecía esperanzado - ¿O solo la has visto? ¿Está bien?

– Nosotros también la hemos visto – Susurró Ino y recibió todas las miradas. – La vimos caminar colina arriba, pero no nos acercamos.

– ¿Y por qué no? ¡Estamos aquí por ella! ¿Cómo pudisteis no hacer nada? ¡Eh, Shikamaru!

– No estaba sola, Naruto – Respondió el aludido de forma tranquila.

– ¿Y no tenías intención de decirlo? – Se quejó

– No, aun no. – Y miró a Ino en tono acusador. – Sasuke ¿hablaste con ella?

Sasuke asintió, pero no dijo nada.

– Deberías aprender a comunicarte mejor – Soltó Sai que todavía no había perdido la tensa sonrisa.

– ¿Con quién estaba? – Preguntó Sasuke ignorando la provocación del anbu.

– Tú primero Uchiha– Le retó Shikamaru. - ¿Hablaste con ella?

– Hmp – Bufó asqueado – Sí. Es un caso perdido.

– ¿Qué? ¡Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de ella! – Naruto estaba ahora de pie con un puño alzado.

– Tsk… tú no la has visto.

– ¡No necesito verla! ¡La conozco y al contrario que tú, me preocupo por ella!

– ¡Creo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí la conocemos realmente! – Espetó lo bastante enfadado como para que el Sharingan apareciera por cuenta propia.

– ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas! ¡Es Sakura-chan! Dime que te acuerdas lo suficiente de ella como para darte cuenta de que algo está mal.

– ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me ha dicho? – Dio un paso amenazante y ante el silencio de todos continuó – Ha admitido estar en Akatsuki, no me ha dicho desde cuándo. ¿Sabes el motivo no? Lleva mucho tiempo ahí – Dijo lentamente.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! No te atrevas a…

Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada y una mirada indescifrable apareció en sus ojos totalmente rojos.

– Ha dejado bien claro que no quiere estar en Konoha. – Dio un paso más - ¿Sabes que más ha dicho? – Se puso a un palmo del rubio para acabar susurrando – Que no quiere saber nada de ti.

Aun con la ventaja del Sharingan, el puñetazo que Naruto dirigió a su cara fue demasiado rápido e impredecible como para hacer algo para pararlo y a consecuencia, el moreno se encontraba frotando su mejilla ante el golpe.

– Mientes – Jadeó el rubio.

– Tsk…

Normalmente ante esta situación el Uchiha se defendería, pero no lo hizo. Respiró profundamente intentando mantener la calma y se giró hacia donde estaba un tenso Shikamaru.

– Nara, te toca.

– Eran seis. – Tardó en responder pero consiguió hacerlo. Ahora todas las miradas iban hacia él excepto la de Ino que parecía querer esconderse en algún lugar. Suspiró para continuar – Uno era un miembro desconocido, portaba una máscara naranja y parecía bastante jovial. ¿Vosotros lo conocéis?

– No. – Contestó Sasuke y sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza.

– Los demás son conocidos. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame e Itachi.

El semblante de todos pareció cambiar a uno serio y preocupado. No solo eran miembros conocidos, eran también peligrosamente poderosos.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Sasuke salió sin pronunciar palabra de la habitación. El único sonido en ese momento eran sus pisadas caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta, pero en su cabeza retumbaba:

' _Me ha mentido en la cara'_


	16. Advertencia

_Aprovecho para recordar que los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

* * *

Tic

…

Tac

…

Tic

…

Tac

…

Lo único que escuchaba era a un Sasori profundamente dormido y el sonido del reloj que apenas marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Llevaba ahí sentada en esa silla en la misma posición tres horas completas. Estaba cansada, y la fría y dura madera pegada a su trasero no ayudaba a encontrar una posición cómoda. Se había convencido de pasar ahí la noche, en la cocina. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba sus ojos estaban más desorbitados y su mirada fija en algún punto hacía que estos se enrojecieran por la falta de parpadeos. Mañana tendría unas ojeras terribles a este paso.

Suspiró. Tal vez no era mala idea compartir habitación.

Suspiró otra vez. ¡Pero también tendría que compartir cama! Itachi no parecía de los que se tirarían en el suelo cediéndole el colchón.

Y de nuevo suspiró. ¿Qué intenciones tenía él?

Muchas veces por el presupuesto de la misión se había visto obligada a compartir cama con Naruto, Kakashi o incluso Sai. Pero siempre con una línea imaginaria o a base de cojines que nunca era rebasada. No a propósito al menos, los manotazos y patadas del rubio no contaban.

Se levantó decidida, se armó de valor y se dijo que iría con Itachi y le dejaría bien claro cuál era su lado de la cama.

Se volvió a sentar, derrotándose a sí misma y se agarró de la cabeza intentando mantener la cordura. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¡Debería estar debatiéndose entre matar o no al objetivo de una misión encomendada por el líder de Akatsuki! ¡No esto!

¿Ir? ¿No ir? ¿Ir y echarle de la habitación?

Se rio sola ante la idea de robarle la habitación a Itachi, de seguro eso entraría en el top cinco de las situaciones más arriesgadas de su vida.

Miró el reloj: las dos y media.

Con pies temblorosos inició el camino hacia la primera habitación a la derecha. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y se quedó quieta frente a la puerta en cuestión. Sakura podía escuchar su propia respiración ante el sepulcral silencio que la rodeaba. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, así que hizo gala de sus modales y picó suavemente a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta. ¿Debería entrar? Picó otra vez.

– No voy a levantarme a abrir la puerta.

Se escuchó desde el interior. ¿Eso qué era? ¿Podía entrar? Tuvo intención de picar de nuevo pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que si no hubiera tenido permiso para entrar, hubiera escuchado un 'vete' o 'déjame en paz'; algo mucho más cortante y directo. No era muy difícil conocerle, al fin y al cabo no era la primera persona con esa actitud que conocía.

Con el corazón en un puño entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba oscuro, pero cuando sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse lo vio.

Itachi estaba boca arriba en la cama, con todo su torso desnudo y uno de sus fuertes brazos le cubría la frente y los ojos. El fino edredón le cubría a partir del ombligo. ¿Estaría desnudo ombligo abajo también? Los pensamientos de Sakura empezaban a irse por un camino que no creía el oportuno, lo que desembocó en un terrible sonrojo y un temblor de manos difícil de disimular. Con la mirada fija en él, pudo ver como se incorporaba y la miraba profundamente. Sabía que lo estaba mirando, pero no sabía a qué zona en concreto, sus ojos pasaban de pixel en pixel de su cuerpo deleitándose con la vista. Él miraba curioso cómo ella lo inspeccionaba de aquella manera.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Dejó de mirar todo su cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos. Sin decir nada se acercó a la cama bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, hincó una rodilla en el colchón y separó un poco el edredón para meterse. No supo cómo había conseguido moverse sin tropezar.

– ¿Con ropa de calle? – Sonreía para sí, pero intentaba mantener semblante serio.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al volver a sentir la voz de Itachi; ella misma sabía que dormir con esos pantalones iba a ser incómodo, pero él la estaba mirando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía pijama.

– No mires – Pidió, dispuesta a despojarse de ellos con un puchero nada menos que infantil.

– Voy a mirar – sonrió esta vez sin ocultarlo.

Itachi creía que obligarla a decidir entre ir y no ir a la habitación sería suficiente tortura para una noche y que se conformaría con verla aparecer ahí; pero al tenerla delante no pudo evitar desear que fuera solo el principio. Se la veía nerviosa e indecisa, se podía notar que tenía miedo pero por sus reacciones no era miedo hacia él, era hacia ella misma. Un miedo a arrepentirse de lo que podía pasar.

Con torpeza se deshizo de esos shorts negros, dejándolos en el suelo por vergüenza a dejarlos en la cómoda, llevaba un tanga rosa palo y si se hubiera girado le hubiera dado una increíble representación gráfica de sus glúteos a Itachi.

Se metió rápidamente en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello, poniéndose de lado mirando hacia el borde. Notó como él se volvía a tumbar aunque ignoraba en qué posición estaba.

Respiración entrecortada, nervios a flor de piel, ojos abiertos como platos, mente en blanco y calor. Mucho calor. Por una parte agradeció que él no hiciera nada más que echarse de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Se retorció intentando encontrar postura sin moverse del extremo borde de la cama por miedo a rozarle. Quiso razonar con ella misma, si no había segundas intenciones en ofrecerle la cama, ¿por qué seguía tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué sentir decepción? Ella no era una experta en estos temas, jamás se había visto en una situación así. Sintió el impulso de darse la vuelta y preguntarle en silencio.

Itachi tumbado de lado observaba los movimientos y quejidos que la chica muy discretamente hacía. Estaba tan nerviosa… No sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente pero tenía una vaga idea. Tuvo que ser difícil para ella subir a la habitación, y si lo hizo seguro que tenía en mente esas segundas intenciones. Sonrió ante el silencioso permiso que ella le otorgó al decidir meterse en esa cama con él. La ayudaría a relajarse.

No se hizo esperar, ya que no estaba contento con el exceso de ropa de la pelirrosa no tardó en mover sus manos; y ella, que hasta el momento estaba tensa y avergonzada, empezó a notar como su cuerpo se derretía al sentir el suave roce de su mano contorneándole la cadera, para después meterla por debajo de su camiseta y acariciarle lentamente la espalda. Pasaba sus dedos por su piel tan solo rozándola, lo que la inundaba en cosquilleos y empezó a relajarse. No era consciente de que cada vez que se le erizaba la piel soltaba un muy suave gemido, pero es que esa sensación le encantaba y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla. No esperaba esto cuando entró en la habitación, se imaginaba en la comodidad de la cama pero tensa y en vela toda la noche. Si seguía así, no tardaría en caer dormida.

Las caricias en su espalda seguían, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se había relajado completamente. Itachi se acercó a ella y empezó a respirar contra su cuello.

– No te relajes tanto – Susurró, pero no recibió respuesta.

Sakura ya se había dormido. La agarró de la cintura y se acomodó en torno a ella.

.

.

.

Caminaba despacio por las calles de la aldea pesquera. Acababa de salir de la posada y no tenía ánimos para aguantar las tonterías de su equipo y mucho menos las tonterías del equipo de Konoha. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba saliendo todo a pedir de boca: había mejorado con los años, había conseguido deshacerse de Orochimaru, había reunido un nuevo equipo, tenía pistas sobre el paradero de su hermano Itachi… ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todo estaba mal?

– Eh, teme.

Naruto lo llamó desde unos metros atrás, pero siguió caminando.

– ¡Eh! Sasuke espera.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Siento el puñetazo… - Sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

– Tsk…

– Creo que deberíamos pensar en hacer algo con…

– No estamos juntos en esto Naruto. Puede que el enemigo sea el mismo pero nuestros objetivos son distintos – Usó un tono imparcial y duro.

– No puedes decir eso cuando Sakura-chan está en medio.

– Ese es tu problema, no mío.

– No vayas por ahí Sasuke, ¿no te das cuenta? Si conseguimos recuperar a Sakura-chan deshaciéndonos de Akatsuki, ¡podrías volver a la aldea! Conmigo… con nosotros ¡Como héroes!

– No. No voy a cambiar mis planes porque la niñata se haya metido en la boca del lobo.

– No hables así de ella – sentenció Naruto.

– Estoy tan cerca… en el mismo pueblo. ¡He esperado años para esto! – se empezaba a alterar – Acabaré con todo el que se interponga, con todo el que esté en medio, con todo el que me moleste.

Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños. Sasuke no podía estar hablando totalmente en serio. Aún tenía que quedar algo del chico que conocía. Aunque eran aliados temporales, era cierto que su objetivo era distinto; y esta última advertencia de Sasuke era la mayor diferencia. Pasaría por encima de Sakura con tal de llegar a Itachi, aunque se arrepintiera de ello.

– Te he defendido siempre Sasuke… Te busqué, me puse de rodillas para posponer tu cara en el libro bingo. He pasado por mucho, y sabes que siempre seguiré intentando llevarte de vuelta. Sabes de primera mano lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser.

– Tsk… Deberías dejar de dar el mismo discurso siempre. Ahora vendrás con que somos amigos, ¿verdad?

– No, Sasuke. Es una advertencia – El moreno abrió de más los ojos y por primera vez miró a la cara al rubio – No toques a Sakura-chan. No tires a la basura lo poco que te queda.

No hizo falta más, no se dirigieron la palabra en el paseo de nuevo hasta la posada, donde uno iría a la habitación de Taka y otro a la habitación de los ninjas de Konoha. Rondaban las tres de la madrugada, pero aún había bastante gente de fiesta por los alrededores.

Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas, por lo que tenían los dos muchas cosas en las que pensar… sin embargo en ese momento ambos pensaban lo mismo.

' _Es una zona muy concurrida, será difícil luchar aquí sin que nadie salga herido'_

A uno le preocupaban los aldeanos, a otro las moscas en el camino.

– A las seis en mi habitación, Sasuke. Shikamaru ha pedido que nos reunamos. Tu equipo ya está al tanto. – se le notaba enfadado.

– Hmp…

.

.

.

– Mmmmmm – se desperezaba Deidara - ¿Estás haciendo café? Jum.

– Sí, para mí.

Kisame sonrió, se sirvió una taza de café y se acomodó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Deidara hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué no vamos al salón a tomar el café sentados tranquilamente en el sofá?

– Dímelo tú, Deidara.

– Jum. ¿Está de mal humor?

– Peor… - Susurró divertido el hombre-pez.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? ¿No volvió?

– En la cama.

– ¡Buenos días compañeros! – El enmascarado se unió a la conversación, pero no le hicieron caso.

– ¿Estás de broma? – El rubio se sobresaltó.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Tobi quiere saber…

– Sakura-chan está en la cama. Jum.

– Si bueno, como yo hace un rato. Menudas tonterías dices Deidara-senpai. – se mofó Tobi – Ni que… ¡OH! – Dio un golpe en la mesa – ¡Oohh! ¡Voy a ver!

– ¿Qué? – Kisame se quedó congelado mirando hacia la nada.

Y Tobi salió disparado hacia la primera habitación a la derecha, seguido de un Deidara muy alterado aunque no menos curioso.

.

.

.

Hacía ya un rato que la casa olía a café, así que sus compañeros ya se debían de haber levantado. Miró a su izquierda, la chica no se había movido en toda la noche; debía estar agotada. Se incorporó de la cama haciendo el mínimo movimiento para no despertarla y se puso su ropa típica que consistía en pantalones negros y camiseta del mismo color.

Escuchó un golpe y voces en la cocina, y mientras se acercaba a la puerta notó que dos personas subían las escaleras corriendo y gritando.

– No. – Dijo para sí – Ni se os ocurra.

Toc, toc, toc.

Itachi bufó. Al menos no entraron de golpe a inspeccionar la zona.

– Mmmm ¿qué pasa? – Susurró Sakura.

– Vístete.

– Oooh, le ha dicho que se vista. Voy a picar otra vez – Se escuchó tras la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sakura estaba aún medio dormida y algo confusa, pero entendió con rapidez la situación y se puso el pantalón corto negro que había dejado en el suelo por la noche; la camiseta no se la había quitado así que no tardó ni veinte segundos en estar lista.

– Ya. – Avisó a Itachi, que tenía la mano sujetando el pomo de la puerta por si a esos dos se les ocurría intentar abrir.

– ¿Qué queréis? – Les preguntó al abrir.

– ¡Buenos días Itachi-san, Sakura-chan! – Saludó Tobi con gran entusiasmo, Deidara saludó con un gesto de manos.

– Buenos días… - Dijo la pelirrosa acerándose a la puerta, donde Itachi permanecía impasible.

– ¿Bajaréis a desayunar? Kisame ha hecho…

Se hizo el silencio a la vez que todos se ponían en alerta al notar que la barrera de seis sellos protectora del refugio acababa de desaparecer.


	17. Elecciones

La barrera protectora de seis sellos acababa de desaparecer. Todos cruzaron miradas y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura. Esto no eran buenas noticias. ¿Sería Sasuke? ¿Naruto? ¿Los dos tal vez? No le había dicho nada a Itachi sobre Naruto; ¿Cuántos eran en total? Para deshacer la barrera de seis sellos hacen falta mínimo seis personas capacitadas. Estaba entrando en pánico cuando la voz de Itachi llamó su atención.

– ¿Sakura, estás escuchando?

Lo miró con terror e Itachi hizo una mueca en respuesta. Estaban solos en la habitación, Deidara y Tobi se habían ido.

– Coge tus cosas y ponte la capa, nos vamos.

– Pero… ¿y si son…?

– Son enemigos. – La cortó Itachi mientras le tendía la pequeña mochila negra. – Vamos, la capa.

Ella asintió. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenían pero Itachi parecía tranquilo, daba la sensación de que iban a salir caminando por la puerta principal como si nada y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa. No iba a ser capaz de mantener la calma; empezó a sudar en frío. Tras todos esos días preparándose mentalmente para una situación así, ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a actuar. ¿Quién era ella? Lo que sea que vaya a pasar hoy va a tener mucha más repercusión en su vida de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

– Eh, escúchame. – Itachi la agarró del hombro y la zarandeó para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, se había quedado congelada mirando el armario lleno de capas negras. – Por el motivo que sea ahora eres de los nuestros, de ti depende si quieres seguir en Akatsuki o no.

– ¿Por qué esa frase solo me hace sentir peor? – Susurró Sakura, e Itachi colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

– Porque por muy doloroso que sea, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer. – Suspiró – Ten valor y no tengas miedo.

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y agradeció el calor que la mano de Itachi le brindaba. Él tenía razón, pero ella no estaba preparada. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa triste, no tenía tiempo para no estar preparada.

– Y… ¿cuál es el plan? – Miró a Itachi con esperanza.

– Ir a uno de los refugios cerrados. En dos grupos, igual que llegamos aquí nos vamos.

– ¿Dónde está Kisame?

A poco más de cien metros se escuchaba revuelo, alguna que otra explosión y golpes secos.

– Nos encontraremos con él más adelante, tú sígueme.

Sakura asintió, estaba tensa pero se concentraría en seguir a Itachi. Se acercaron al baño y miraron por la ventana. Tragó saliva. Había un chico de pelo naranja intentando llegar a las marionetas de Sasori; y otro de pelo plateado luchando con Kisame espada contra espada.

– No los conoz… - Se tapó la boca y ahogó un grito, Itachi con el Sharingan activado inspeccionaba toda la zona.

No conocía a los oponentes de Kisame y Sasori, pero las bestias de tinta de Sai entraron en su rango de visión abalanzándose sobre las figuras de arcilla de Deidara. Cambió de posición y centró su vista algo más lejos, donde vio a Naruto que parecía cansado frente a Tobi. Se tiró hacia él con un Rasengan, pero simplemente lo atravesó como si el enmascarado fuera una ilusión.

¿Quiénes más estaban ahí? Buscó alterada con sus ojos más personas, y pudo ver al pie de un árbol cómo Ino se abrazaba a sí misma y Shikamaru parecía discutir con una chica de gafas y pelo rojo.

– ¿A cuántos conoces? – Preguntó Itachi sin apartar la vista de los combates que tenían al frente.

– A cuatro – Su voz sonó más segura y decidida de lo que se esperaba.

– Imagino que a los de Konoha, los otros tres no tienen bandana. – Ella asintió. – Falta él.

– ¿Qué?

– Esos tres deben ser el nuevo equipo de Sasuke – Aclaró Itachi – Pero no hay rastro de él.

Itachi agarró su mano y tiró de ella sacándola del baño, intentaría ver si tenían vía libre por la puerta principal para salir de ahí; pero el que Sasuke estuviera desaparecido le mosqueaba. No era el momento de combatir contra él. Aún no.

Escucharon como la puerta principal de la casa chirriaba.

– Mierda… ¡mierda! – Gritó Sakura susurrando.

– Shhh. – Hizo un movimiento de cabeza apuntando a la habitación. Saldrían por la ventana.

Entraron en la habitación con sigilo, se estaban acercando a la ventana cuando unas lentas pisadas advertían que alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

– Oh venga, vamos – Le rogaba Sakura al engranaje de la ventana mientras tiraba con moderación. Notó como Itachi se ponía tras ella y giró para mirar; él estaba de espaldas hacia ella atento a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con calma, no habían sido lo bastante rápidos. Tendría que haberle dado igual hacer ruido, romper la ventana y salir pitando de ahí. Escuchó un más que conocido chasquido de lengua desde la entrada de la habitación y se encaró hacia él, quedándose un paso detrás de Itachi.

– Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor no contestó, solo observaba con furia a las dos siluetas que tenía frente a él. Itachi no hizo nada más que quedarse en pose tranquila, con un corazón de piedra, atento a cualquier movimiento pero sin intención de dar el primer golpe. Y Sakura… bueno, estaba tan paralizada que fácilmente podría decirse que era un mueble más en la habitación. Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en ella con una mirada tan roja y penetrante que por instinto se llevó las manos a su pecho en un vano intento de protegerse a sí misma; su ahora compañero, consciente de que la chica estaba intimidada dio un paso al frente y alzando levemente el brazo la colocó tras su espalda. Esto hizo que fuera Itachi el que pasó a recibir de forma brusca la mirada de Sasuke; ahora con una ira inmensa que parecía no querer contener.

– Sakura. – La voz de Sasuke sonó tan demandante que la nombrada se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con pánico; ella seguía aferrada a su nueva capa de nubes rojas. Asomó un poco su cabeza tras Itachi, con miedo, y le miró. Sasuke frunció el cejo y la inspeccionó. – Vete de aquí.

– ¿Por qué? – Fue Itachi quien contestó.

Sasuke estrechó su mirar de forma amenazante. La tensión podría cortar el aire, Sakura se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato aguantando la respiración mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Lentamente el integrante de Taka se llevó la mano al rostro, tapando una mirada agonizante y una sonrisa perversa. Mientras sonaba una tétrica carcajada ella se terminó de congelar. Tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke la aterraba.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó Sasuke aún con esa horrible sonrisa.

Ahora fueron los ojos de Itachi los que se afilaron, y tomó lentamente pose de batalla. Sakura no entendía nada; dejó escapar un suave '¿Qué…?' pero nadie la tuvo en cuenta en ese momento.

– Vosotros dos… ya estáis muertos.

Antes de acabar de decir la frase ya había levantado la mano y lanzado un poderoso rayo de chakra azul en dirección a los Akatsuki; fallando, pero abriendo un hueco en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para darle una salida al Uchiha mayor para huir de ahí con la paralizada pelirrosa en brazos; mientras el polvo se disipaba él no podría verlos.

Sasuke los siguió; parecía entre divertido y desesperado por la caza. Corrían hacia donde el resto de Akatsukis combatían. Al acercarse a ellos Itachi dejó a Sakura en el suelo, y ella pareció entender rápido la situación, culpándose por su estado de shock e inutilidad.

– Lo siento… - Susurró.

– Prepárate, no va a ser fácil. – Dijo Itachi mientras seguía con los ojos la figura de su hermano corriendo hacia ellos.

La batalla entre los dos Uchiha comenzó. No hubo palabras. Sasuke atacaba e Itachi defendía, haciendo un contraataque de vez en cuando que solo mermaba la paciencia del menor. ¿Por qué no atacaba en condiciones? Sakura observaba la pelea, de espaldas al resto de combates que tenían lugar en la zona, totalmente ajena a todo hasta que sintió cómo alguien se paraba a su lado. Se giró.

Tobi estaba con ella mirando hacia delante, así que ella por instinto dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar.

– Sakura… chan…

Un rubio la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, con pánico en los ojos y desconcierto en toda su cara. Sakura tragó saliva y enderezó la espalda. No estaba lista para esto, pero tendría que aparentar.

– Oye, Sakura-chan – Esta vez fue Tobi quién la nombró, pero ninguno de los dos despegaba sus ojos del rubio – ¿No se nos olvida nada, verdad? – Usó un tono amistoso, burlón. Naruto abrió los ojos ante la confianza que el enmascarado tenía con su amiga.

– Lo llevamos todo – Contestó Sakura decidida, sabiendo que se refería a la Flor.

Tobi colocó sus manos en la nuca y con un suspiró adoptó una pose descansada, como si estuviera en el salón de su casa en vez de en una colina rodeado por ninjas luchando.

– ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?

'' _¿Que por qué seguimos aquí? ¿No ve que estamos rodeados?_ '' Pensó Sakura.

– Sakura-chan. – La llamó el rubio. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Su voz triste hizo un nudo en el estómago de la pelirrosa.

Entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirándolo, pero no contestó. Desde fuera, parecía que era una persona fría que se callaba porque no merecía la pena responder; pero desde dentro lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué o cómo contestar. Se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru e Ino junto con una pelirroja se acercaban a ellos a través de los árboles, con precaución y curiosidad. ¿Por qué de todos los ninjas que había en Konoha tenían que ser ellos los que estuvieran aquí?

Tobi volvió a estar alerta al darse cuenta de su desventaja numérica, cuatro contra dos.

– ¿Por qué estás con ellos Sakura-chan? – Naruto apretaba los puños y sus ojos empezaban a aguarse. - ¿Por qué no me contestas? – Le gritó con desespero.

Sakura suspiró y cogió aire.

– No voy a volver a Konoha, Naruto – Se dirigió por fin a él.

– ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¿Te están amenazando? No entiendo… tú no eres así… ¡No estás actuando como la Sakura que conozco! Por… ¿Por qué parece que sois amigos? ¿Desde cuándo…? – Las lágrimas le empezaron a caer, y ahora eran los ojos de Sakura los que empezaban a empañarse - ¡Me niego a creer que la Sakura de Konoha sea una farsa! ¡Es imposible! Te conozco…. ¡Di algo maldita sea! Por favor, defiéndete, dame la razón… Sakura-chan… ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se fue de golpe. Las piernas le temblaban, y parecía que no tardaría en empezar a llorar. ¿La verdad? No podía decirle la verdad. ¿Y la verdad a medias? Tampoco. ¿Si le decía que estaba a gusto y que en Akatsuki la trataban bien se quedaría más tranquilo? Mierda Sakura ¿Qué sentido tendría decirle eso? Parecía que se hubiera parado el tiempo, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que un grito la sobresaltó.

– ¡SAKURA!

Era Itachi. Se giró con rapidez solo para ver como la mano de Sasuke apuntaba hacia ella y antes de poder asimilar la situación, un rayo azul la atravesó.

Veía cómo el chakra se hundía en su estómago, y sentía el sofocante calor en todo su cuerpo; pero no había dolor. Los ojos abiertos por el shock, no respiraba, no escuchaba nada. Cuando el chakra desapareció se llevó con cuidado las manos a su vientre y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Silencio.

Todos observaban la escena con pánico y desconcierto, incluso el resto de batallas del lugar se habían detenido para fijar su mirada en ella.

– ¡Uiiiii! ¡Casi casi Sakura-chan! – Se reía Tobi.

– ¿Qu-qué…? ¿Qué acaba de… pasar? – La pelirrosa miró sus manos sin sangre, su vientre sin herida.

Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pálido como un campo cubierto de nieve. Sus ojos vagaban entre su amiga y el Uchiha menor, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Por su parte, Sasuke parecía contrariado. ¿Por qué la chica seguía en pie? Echó un vistazo a su hermano, que parecía aliviado, y chasqueó la lengua al sentir que era el único que no comprendía la situación.

– ¡Tú! ¡Idiota! – Naruto se abalanzó hacia el moreno, que estaba desprevenido y se llevó un golpe directo en la mandíbula - ¡Te dije que no la tocaras! – El rubio lanzó otro puño pero Sasuke esta vez lo esquivó.

– No te metas, Naruto – Amenazó, devolviendo el golpe y empezando así una pelea a base de taijutsu entre los dos.

– ¡Estás loco! ¡Quisiste matarla!

– ¡Y no entiendo cómo no está muerta!

– ¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Haber fallado? – Naruto estaba en pose de batalla, con los puños amarillentos de la presión con la que los apretaba; Sasuke estaba alerta, con una mirada de desprecio.

Hubo un minuto largo en el que ninguno de los dos se movió un pelo o dijo una sola palabra. Ni si quiera se escuchaba el sonido del viento o de los pájaros. Los ojos de Naruto se aguaron, otra vez. Menudos días de mierda estaban teniendo, nada de esto tenía sentido para él.

– Olvídate de Sakura – Sasuke cortó el silencio.

– No. No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando – El rubio se sentía impotente.

– ¿Y tú sí? ¿Es que acaso no la has visto? ¡Hay que estar ciego para no ver que es una Akatsuki! ¿Has visto la complicidad entre ella y ellos? Está en contra de Konoha, está en contra tuya. ¡Tal vez lleve ahí años! Es una traidora. – Sentenció.

Naruto se quedó mudo por las palabras de Sasuke, o tal vez porque Sasuke simplemente había dicho más de dos frases seguidas. O puede, y solo puede, que el menor de los Uchiha tuviera razón. Pero no, ¡no! No se iba a rendir. No lo había hecho con Sasuke, mucho menos lo haría con Sakura. Aunque eso supusiera dejar al moreno en el camino. Él no quería elegir, pero no tuvo dudas sobre quién elegiría.

– Tú también eres un traidor – Naruto no creía que fuera a decir eso alguna vez.

– Soy un desertor, nunca he ido en contra de Konoha. – Le había dolido la acusación de su excompañero.

– Hasta hoy.

– No, hoy he ido en contra de Akatsuki.

– ¡No tienes ningún motivo para matar a Sakura-chan! Solo eres un…

– ¡NARUTO! – Shikamaru se unió a la conversación, estaba magullado e iba acompañado de Pakkun.

El Nara recibió las miradas de los dos que discutían, y pese a que le estaban pidiendo con los ojos que no se entrometiera, él no se iba a callar.

– Los dos, tenéis que dejar de discutir. Ya habrá tiempo para ello. Ahora tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparnos. – Hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia su espalda. El resto del equipo de rescate y de Taka estaban presos en unos hilos de chakra, tirados en el suelo, apenas podían mover sus cabezas para no perder detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. – Pakkun me ha liberado. ¡No solo existís vosotros dos!

Naruto dio una patada al suelo y se fue a desatar a sus compañeros, sin mediar palabra; al igual que Sasuke, solo que este simplemente desapareció dejando allí tirados a los miembros de su equipo.

Se habían enfrascado tanto entre ellos que no habían notado la huida de Akatsuki.


End file.
